El diario de Uchiha Sasuke
by Zerohuey
Summary: Un SasuNaru y otras parejas yaoi Con un leve toque de humor, también tiene lemon como todos mis fics y es algo sádico. No sé que más decir XD soy malo para sumarios.
1. Default Chapter

Este será un fic. con un toque más humorístico, también tiene su drama y lógico, como en todos mis fics, lemon. Tiene también un poco de universo alterno, solo un toque, ya que ellos serán ninjas y todo normal según la historia, pero omitiré todo eso sobre la partida de Sasuke, se situará en unos pocos meses después de que llega Tsunade, desde ahí ya todo es invención mía.

**El diario de Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Capítulo 1: Recreando "Come come paradise".**

Un niño de no más de ocho años entró en una tienda, su mirada era fría, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tomó un cuaderno que más bien podría ser llamado libro en blanco y lo compró. Salió de la tienda y se fue rumbo a su casa sin mirar a nadie, el abanico característico de la prácticamente ya extinta familia Uchiha resplandecía en su espalda adherido a su ropa.

El pequeño Uchiha Sasuke había seguido un consejo dado por el Tercero, quien era el Hokage de Konoha, el consejo consistía en que dejara escritos sus pensamientos, sentimientos y vida en una especie de diario de vida, ya que desde que su hermano mayor Itachi había masacrado al clan Uchiha, el niño no podía dejar una terrible depresión y odio. Conforme pasaron los años, las páginas blancas del diario se fueron llenando de escrituras, anotando cada cosa que era importante para Sasuke, anteriormente eran solo cosas de venganza y deseos de fortaleza, pero ahora las páginas parecían dedicadas solo a dos cosas especiales: su inagotable venganza por un lado, como es de esperar, pero por otro un nombre que se había repetido desde el día en que sus labios y los de el se conocieron; Uzumaki Naruto.

Pasaron varios años desde que Sasuke compró dicho diario, el tercero había muerto hace unos meses y por ahora la paz estaba reinando en Konoha (Orochimaru se fue a hacer sus cochinadas con Kabuto o quien sabe XD pero en mi fic. no saldrá... creo, aun no se) a manos de Tsunade.

_Hoy entrené para perfeccionarme más_ Escribía en su diario Sasuke. _Itachi me pulverisó... No pude hacer nada, ni si quiera con mi Chidori, por eso hoy me dediqué a entrenar arduamente. Pero eso no es lo más importante de este día, no lo es, lo mejor viene ahora: me declararé a Naruto, no sé como, pero lo haré, hoy tomé mi decisión. _

Sasuke cerró el diario y comenzó a meditar su declaración... pero nada lo convencía, necesitaba ayuda de expertos¿quien mejor que un par de gays? Un recuerdo llegó a la mente del Uchiha:

Había estado paseando una mañana muy temprano por las calles de Konoha, necesitaba pensar en como resolver un crucigrama que lo había dejado toda la noche sumido en la desesperación (XD hey, a mi me pasa, si no puedo hacer algo me da vueltas en la cabeza por años incluso), en eso escuchó unos ruidos entre los matorrales, se acercó a echar un vistazo y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con Kakashi e Iruka besándose y manoseándose.

"De Iruka ya me lo esperaba, todos se lo esperaban supongo, pero de Kakashi..." Pensó Sasuke en ese momento al descubrir a su sensei con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, en el trasero de Iruka.

-Ellos me ayudarán. - Sasuke salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de Kakashi, abrió la puerta sin antes tocar - no era necesario tocar, ya que había quedado de a cuerdo con el que cuando hubiera un cartel rojo fuera de la puerta que dijera "no molestar" entonces si debía tocar, y esta vez no había nada - y entró a la casa - Kakashi ¿estas por ahí?

Una cara se asomó desde un libro titulado "Come come paradise" y lo saludó con la mano.

-Aquí estoy ¿qué se te ofrece?

"Sin rodeos" Pensó Sasuke mientras tomaba aire.

-Quiero... necesito... un consejo. - Kakashi alzó su ceja visible - Quiero que me ayudes a... conquistar a alguien.

Una vez más la ceja se alzó, y a demás el ojo del jounin se agrandó.

-Conquistar a... Naruto. - Kakashi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos para luego acotar -

-Lo supuse. No que te gustara Naruto, pero si supuse que eras gay. - Sasuke lo miró serio -

-. ¡Jajaajajajajajaajaja! Yo si sabía que le gustaba Naruto, se veía en sus ojos - de la nada Jiraiya salió riéndose a carcajadas y seguido de el venía Iruka -

-... ¿Qué... qué...¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. - gritó Sasuke mientras sentía la cara herbir -

-Yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Kakashi... - dio Iruka mientras abrazaba a su koi -

-Y yo vine a regalarle a Kakashi la edición de oro de Come come paradise, aun no sale a la venta. - dijo Jiraiya con orgullo -

Sasuke soltó un bufido, pero pronto pasó una idea nueva por su cabeza: esos tres ninjas que estaban ante el lo ayudarían; mientras Kakashi e Iruka daban sus experiencias como pareja Jiraiya podía ser la creatividad, puesto que el es el autor de Come come paradise y es un pervertido de primera. Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas para Uchiha. Los tres tenían ideas distintas.

-Sasuke-kun - comenzó Iruka - mi consejo es que cautives a Naruto con encantos suaves, puesto que el por ahora no ha dado muchas indicaciones de ser gay. Sugiero que entres a su casa una noche y que vayas vestido de colegiala, lo dejarás muy atraído por ti.

-... Ni muerto. - fue la única respuesta del vengador mientras el sennin y el jounin se burlaban de la idea de Iruka -

-No, no Sasuke, mira, lo mejor es que adoptes una pose de modelo de Pen House - decía Kakashi mientras ponía algunas posiciones de esas típicas de calendarios de hombres desnudos , porque sinceramente con la idea de Iruka-koi, Naruto se burlará de ti y te llamará marica por el resto de tus días.

-... Prefiero tu idea hasta ahora Kakashi. - dijo Sasuke comenzando a arrepentirse de haber pedido ayuda a menudos shinobis -

Sasuke se giró por último a Jiraiya buscando su acotación. Pero este estaba serio, muy serio.

-Conmigo no cuentes Sasuke. Naruto no es gay y tu no debes cambiar su forma de pensar, yo anhelo que Naruto se quede con una hermosa actriz de play boy. - Sasuke lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, pero no dijo nada -

-Jiraiya, bien sabes que Naruto si puede ser gay. ¿acaso no has visto como molesta a Sasuke- Kakashi sonreía a Jiraiya mientras hablaba - El que se quiere se aporrea, a demás... con Sakura jamás tendrá oportunidad, es mejor que se deje de sufrir.

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó por un momento y luego miró a Jiraiya quien tenía un semblante de reflexión.

-Si... Está bien, te ayudaré Sasuke... Tendrás el ingenio del autor de Come come paradise a tu servicio. - Sasuke sonrió - Pero debes conseguirme a una chica desnuda. ¿vale?

_Acabo de llegar de la casa de Kakashi. Luego de algunos líos tengo un plan. Primero debo asegurarme de que Naruto pueda al menos llegar a fijarse en mi y también que se gane mi confianza (eso lo haré mañana), luego debo comenzar a demostrarle mi cariño, también tratar de ser más... sexy. Todo eso mientras Jiraiya me da instrucciones de actuación y Kakashi e Iruka me enseñan a besar bien y otras cosas importantes para llevar bien una relación. Y al final nada más debo pagarle a Jiraiya con una mujer sexy (aun no se de donde sacaré una) y a Kakashi e Iruka... me lo dirán después porque aún no lo deciden._

Al día siguiente Sasuke comenzó con su plan. Esperó escondido cerca de la casa del rubio, y cuando este salió fingió que pasaba justo por ahí.

-Oh, Naruto, que coincidencia verte por aquí. - le dijo Sasuke con unas palabras que le parecieron algo sobre actuadas y estúpidas -

-. ¿Coincidencia? Jajaja, baka, estamos frente a mi casa. - era cierto, eso hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara a causa de sentirse bastante tonto -

-Ah, si... em... verdad. Por cierto, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a comer al Ichiraku?

-Uh, claro. Esto... ¿Te sientes bien?. - Sasuke lo miró haciendo un gesto de afirmación - Estás patéticamente amable. ¿Tramas algo?

-No. ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener hambre? Idiota. - Sasuke notó que había comenzado un poco mal, ya se estaban ofendiendo, tendría de abandonar un poco ese orgullo y seguir a cabo con el plan - Bueno, vamos ya.

Sasuke estaba atónito; Naruto llevaba ya tres platos de ramen y no dejaba de comer, y es que comía tanto que no habían hablado casi nada, tenía que hacer algo todo sería igual que siempre... Y como no se le ocurrió nada bueno optó por lo simple.

-Ya deja de tragar, vamos a caminar mejor. - Naruto lo miró y terminó de beber lo que le quedaba de sopa, luego se levantó sonriendo - Uf, al fin.

Sasuke pagó su plato y esperó a que Naruto pagara todos los suyos, pero este no hacía más que mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír. Las mejillas del Uchiha se encendieron.

"Me mira... Naruto me mira... me mira tan intensamente, quizás el siente lo mismo que yo... No sé como actuar ahora. ¿Debo decirle algo?... Vaya, parece que el va a hablar, que suerte tengo, y no deja de tener ese rostro amable, quizás me de alguna indirecta de su amor..."

-Sasuke... - Naruto le dijo con una voz tranquila y dulce ¿Que no piensas pagar todo? Porque tú me sugeriste venir aquí, doy por hecho que me invitaste.

-... - Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fulminante y pagó todos los platos de Naruto, luego se fue con las manos en los bolsillos sin si quiera mirar al rubio que le hablaba felizmente -

"Esta sería mi oportunidad para establecer más contacto con el, pero... ¡Estoy tan enojado que no me saldrían más palabras que ofensas!"

-Sasuke, gracias, no sé si tienes fiebre o qué, pero hoy has estado... simpático conmigo. - Naruto le sonrió y a Sasuke casi se le va el alma -

-Naruto... - en un arrebato le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos -

-Si que estás enfermo... - Sasuke lo soltó de inmediato -

-Hmm.

_Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Necesitaré ayuda de Jiraiya cuanto antes, porque por mí mismo no logro llevar bien la situación. A demás que Naruto es tan baka, no capta nada... Podría caer sobre el y creerá que es un accidente... ¡Eso es!_

Al día siguiente Sasuke estaba listo, solo había podido dar con Iruka el día anterior, pero estaba bien, le había dado algunas ideas que pensaba llevar a cabo en ese mismo instante. Estaba entrenando con Naruto en un campo abierto, ahora era cuando debía llevar a cabo su grandioso plan: se dejó golpear a propósito.

-. ¡Ja! Te di, baka. - Naruto celebraba. Pero de pronto Sasuke pareció sentirse mal por el golpe en la cabeza y se tambaleó - Sasuke... ¿estás bien? Mierda, perdóname, es que tengo demasiada fuerza, ya sabes, seré Hokage y creo que mi don innato se está desarrollando y es por eso que...

-. ¡Puedes dejar de presumir! Em... es que... Oh, se me nubla la visión... Naruto me voy a... - con exagerados movimientos similares a los de las actrices antiguas, Sasuke caminó hasta donde estaba Naruto y tras llevar su mano derecha a la frente se desmayó en sus brazos -

"¡Perfecto! Eso me salió espectacular, excelente idea de Iruka-sensei."

-Sasuke... ¿Kuso, qué hago?. - Naruto miró al joven en sus brazos y se sonrojó - Dios, Sasuke, te tomaría una foto... No te imaginas la cara de maricón que pones cuando estas inconciente...

"... Naruto no baka." Rápidamente Sasuke cambió su semblante a uno un poco más varonil. "Iruka... tu y tus ideas de mierda."

Naruto tomó embrazo a su amigo y lo dejó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Se le tendrá que pasar luego supongo, Sasuke no es débil."

_Fue un completo fracaso, Naruto no atinó a hacer nada muy coherente. Luego de aproximadamente un minuto y medio en los que fingí estar inconciente optó por taparme la nariz con sus manos hasta que no aguanté más y "desperté"... Ahora acabo de llegar de la casa de Kakashi, y tengo que alistarme, invité a Naruto a venir a mi casa para beber algo de sake, jamás he bebido, pero puede ser una buena oportunidad._

Sasuke se bañó, se perfumó y se puso unos pantalones negros que le quedaban a la cadera, cosa de que si levantaba muchos los brazos la camisa - blanca - se le subiría un poco dejando ver sus sensuales abdominales y caderas. Puso tres botellas de sake sobre una pequeña mesa que había dejado a los pies de la cama y esperó impaciente hasta que Naruto llegó.

-Insisto en que estas demasiado amable últimamente¿en verdad no me quieres pedir nada a futuro. - Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba su tercer baso de sake - Ya sé, quieres pedirme que te ayude a conquistar a alguna chica... Ah, no, tu pareces ser incapaz de amar a alguien jajajajaja.

Sasuke lo miró serio y le tomó la mano izquierda (porque en la derecha tenía el baso con sake). Naruto frunció el seño esperando a que su compañero de equipo dijera o hiciera algo.

"Ahora es cuando debo poner a prueba lo que Jiraiya me ha enseñado... Todo al más puro estilo de Come come paradise."

-Tú... no sabes nada, Naruto. - Sasuke agachó la mirada y puso una expresión entre seriedad y melancolía, Naruto lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco - Si tú supieras lo que hay en mi corazón y en mi mente... Oh, Naruto, oh, si tu supieras... Pero no, todo es en vano... Moriré así... Y tú... no sabes nada...

-... Ya deja de beber sake Sasuke, mejor vete a dormir, yo me iré a casa, estás hablando puras idioteces.

-. ¡Espera! Aun no he dicho mi última palabra, Uzumaki. - Sasuke levantó los brazos hacia el techo como si quisiera implorar al cielo, dejando así que su camisa se levantara - Algún día lo comprenderás Naruto, lo se. Y yo estaré ahí dispuesto a todo.

Se abrió la camisa tal como le había indicado Jiraiya, con pose de galán de Come come paradise que está dispuesto al sexo. Naruto le llevó una mano a la frente y tras comprobar que no tenía fiebre se fue sin decir nada más.

"Sasuke estaba borracho, no hay duda de ello. Pero... si que tiene buen cuerpo."

_Otra derrota... Pero no me rendiré. Hoy comienzo con las clases de besos y cosas que me hielan la sangre, no sé como conseguiré aprender todo eso, pero por ese rubio baka haré lo que sea._

Sasuke se encontró otra vez más en la casa de Kakashi, esta vez estaba solo el (Kakashi) e Iruka.

-Bien Sasuke, antes de pasar a los ejemplos gráficos necesitas saber las normas de un buen beso, y toda la variedad que existen. - Kakashi tomó aire mientras Sasuke ponía atención - Existen besos suaves que se dan más que nada con los labios; los besos apasionados, en esos ya introduces la lengua y puedes morder y hacer prácticamente lo que se te ocurra; y también están los besos intermedios, en esos jugarás con la lengua de tu pareja, pero sin hacerlo demasiado desenfrenado, se más bien suave y tomate tu tiempo, relajado y disfrutando, sin duda esos son los mejores. Bien, practiquemos eso antes de pasar a los besos corporales.

-OK. Pero... ¿Cómo se supone que practicaré- Kakashi intercambió unas miradas con Iruka y este asintió -

-Bien, primero míranos a nosotros, luego yo te besaré. - Sasuke no alcanzó a decir nada y la pareja ya se estaba besando de todas las formas en que Kakashi había indicado antes - Bien, ahora tu turno.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló cuando Kakashi le tomó el rostro y juntó sus labios en un suave beso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando, cada vez comprendiendo mejor y notando que cosas le agradaban más a el y a Kakashi; la lengua no muy adentro ni tampoco tan ausente, mover los labios suavemente y sin mucha presión, etc.

-Perfecto Sasuke, ahora a los besos corporales. - Kakashi sonrió con malicia, pero fue calmado por un leve golpe en la cabeza que le propinó Iruka - Esto es nada más que para practicar Sasuke, no vayas a pensar mal.

Sasuke asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que su respiración no era la misma. Kakashi había comenzado por besar su cuello, luego lamía su clavícula y seguía bajando acelerando cada vez más el corazón y la respiración del joven Uchiha.

-Presta atención a esto, los pezones causan placer.

Kakashi comenzó a rodear los suaves y rosados pezones de su alumno con la lengua, luego los mordía suavemente, otra lamida, una succión y ahora una mordida un poco más fuerte que hizo gemir al joven.

-Bien, con esto terminamos por hoy. Mañana ven de nuevo y entre Iruka, espero que se presente Jiraiya, y yo, te enseñaremos el lado sexual de una relación.

-. ¿El lado sexual?. - dijo con un poco de timidez el adolescente -

-Si. ¿Qué acaso no te quieres llevar a la cama a Naruto?

Sasuke no fue capaz de responder, en realidad no se había planteado mucho esa idea, si bien Naruto era la motivación en sus momentos de auto placer, pero de ahí a hacer realidad sus fantasías eróticas... No lo había pensado. Poco a poco la idea le fue agradando y al día siguiente estaba junto a sus senseis en el camino de la perfección amorosa.

-Sasuke, antes que nada... ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar esta clase?. - Sasuke asintió enseguida - OK. Esta vez la cosa será... distinta, tendré que pedirte que te quites la ropa. (yo y mis degeneraciones XD es imposible que haga un fic. tranquilo)

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía retroceder. Lentamente se quitó la camisa mientras miraba a los tres adultos sintiéndose un indefenso conejo ante tres lobos, le tomó más tiempo quitarse el pantalón y aun más la ropa interior, pero ya estaba desnudo, avergonzado a más no poder, pero desnudo.

-Kawai... - no pudo evitar exclamar Iruka -

-Jajaja, si, es lindo, aunque demasiado varonil para mi gusto. - opinó Kakashi mientras examinaba a su alumno con la mirada de un halcón -

-Si, será un problema que sea tan varonil, Naruto puede no sentirse atraído. - Jiraiya se llevó una mano al mentón -

-Bah, si logra excitarlo con lo demás después el cuerpo será cosa pasajera, y estoy seguro de que a Naruto terminará por agradarle. A demás Naruto es sin duda un chico más tierno que Sasuke, no me extrañaría que si tienen una relación Naruto termine siendo el pasivo. - Jiraiya levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Kakashi, pero no dijo nada. Luego el ninja copia se acercó a Sasuke - Primero Sasuke, trata de relajarte y de disfrutar todo lo que haré.

"¿Relajarme?. ¿Estas tocándome el trasero y quieres que me relaje?... Esto es más difícil de lo que creí."

-Sabes lo que es la masturbación ¿cierto?. - Sasuke asintió - Entonces ya sabrás como complacer a Naruto en ese aspecto, estamos bien. ¿Y sabes sobre otro tipo de masturbación?

-Eh, no. Bueno, si te refieres a sexo oral solo he visto algo en películas.

-No me refería a eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas trataremos ese asunto. Muy bien, acuéstate en el sofá con las piernas separadas y relájate. - Kakashi le sonrió a Iruka quien parecía tener un poco de celos - Descuida, solo es por hacerle un favor a Sasuke, bien sabes que solo te amo a ti Iruka.

Luego de que Iruka aceptó, Kakashi comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Este estaba algo (bueno, muy) avergonzado, porque mientras todos estaban en silencio el no podía contener los gemidos, más aun cuando la lengua del jounin llegó a ese punto hiper sensible. Sasuke sintió la lengua, los labios, leves roses con los dientes y las manos de su sensei, tanto placer lo hizo llegar al clímax.

_Este ha sido el día más extraño de mi vida. Kakashi me hizo tener el orgasmo más grande que jamás imaginé, pero luego hizo otras cosas que al comienzo me molestaron. Introdujo un dedo hacia el interior de mi cuerpo, eso duele al comienzo, pero después lo disfruté. Me dijo que si lograba hacerle eso a Naruto tenía todo ganado, pero creo que si logro hacer que Naruto quiera hacer el amor conmigo no podré permitirme ser yo quien lo domine la primera vez, sería demasiado arriesgado intentarlo, puede que no le agrade y todo se arruine. Me siento más confiado ahora, al menos se que soy capaz de llevar a cabo todas las cosas aprendidas, porque no solo las experimenté en mi, sino que también tuve que propinar placer yo, Jiraiya fue el "juez" y dijo que lo hacía bien. Claro que a el solo le hice sexo oral... me costó eso si, pero después de que Kakashi me animara y me diera a beber vino en grandes cantidades logré hacerlo sin sentir asco ni temor... Ahora anulo mi culpa. Mañana veré a Naruto otra vez. Aun queda una botella y media de sake de la otra vez... a ver que pasa._

Naruto y Sasuke reían llegando casi a ahogarse, era la primera vez que se lo pasaban tan bien juntos, claro que había que mencionar que ahora si estaban borrachos. Pasaron del estado de las bromas y la incoherencia al estado de la desinhibición total, donde Sasuke tras simplemente decir "detesto la ropa" se quitó la camisa seguido de las carcajadas de Naruto, pero luego - sin dejar de tomar más sake, ya que había mucho porque la botella y media se había terminado y compraron más - llegaron al estado de la melancolía. Ni uno de los dos pensó jamás contar sus temores y traumas de la infancia, era hermoso poder tener a un buen amigo, Sasuke se lamentaba por no haber decidido conocer mejor a Naruto hace años atrás. Algo inesperado pasó que hizo latir con fuerza el corazón del vengador y lo incitó a tomar la decisión de jugarse el todo por el todo con el rubio. Naruto lo había abrazado en busca de refugio y cariño luego de contar su historia, y el chico de cabello negro lo abrazó sin ocultar su amor, no pudo resistirse a acariciar su pelo como oro y ante tal acto Naruto suspiró. Era un sueño hecho realidad para Uchiha, estaba viviendo su mayor anhelo... Pero quería más... quería esos labios entreabiertos, necesitaba besarlos... Y lo hizo. Primero un pequeño rose, después un beso tierno y terminando por uno apasionado; jamás había pensado que Naruto le respondiera de inmediato y menos que le permitiera acariciar su cuerpo hasta tal punto de meter la mano derecha en su pantalón y hacerlo disfrutar.

"Lo conseguí... Al fin podré estar con mi Naruto."

Con esfuerzo Naruto le quitó el pantalón a Sasuke, ya que el hecho de estar borracho lo hacía perder un poco el tacto, pero al final ambos terminaron desnudos y apasionados. Sasuke puso a prueba lo aprendido en los resientes días y dio éxito, lo probó todo menos introducir un dedo en el, pero estaba bien, dejaría que Naruto lo tomara, no le molestaba. El problema era que había sido Sasuke quien había recibido clases, no Naruto y dado las consecuencias tenía un poco de problemas; la perdida de reflejos debido a estar ebrio y... la infaltable mala puntería a causa de la nula experiencia (y no exagero XD). Fue cuando Sasuke empujó a su amado y se dispuso a sentarse sobre el... Pero justo recordó unas sabias palabras de Kakashi "si es a ti a quien van a penetrar asegúrate de que te humedezcan ya sea con saliva o con lubricante, y si es posible que te estimulen antes con los dedos, sino te va a doler mucho" Naruto por lógica de inexperiencia no había hecho nada de eso, y ya no había tiempo de ponerse a buscar el lubricante que Iruka le había regalado y quien sabe donde lo había guardado Sasuke ya que no esperaba tener sexo aún.

"¿Será demasiado doloroso? ". Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras Naruto le tomaba las caderas animándolo a que bajara hasta sentarse sobre su erección. "Kuso, lo único que no me podían enseñar era esto." Lógicamente ni Kakashi, ni Iruka, ni Jiraiya iban a tomar la virginidad del muchacho, así que la penetración era lo único que el no había alcanzado a conocer. "Bueno... Por el amor... aquí voy." Bajó hasta sentir que la punta del pene de Naruto estaba entrando, pero en seguida se levantó, había sido muy doloroso.

-Umm, Sasuke, no huyas... No puedes dejarme así. - Sasuke miraba al kitsune que tenía esa expresión de excitación en el rostro... Se veía hermoso... Tenía que armarse de valor y soportar, no podía echar a volar todo lo ganado -

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Naruto.

Luego de decir eso, Sasuke se sentó sobre la erección del rubio y este lo hizo bajar hasta quedar por completo dentro de él. Sasuke gritó y estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto para salir de ahí, pero se contuvo. Luego Naruto se giró y quedo sobre el Uchiha.

-. ¡Ahh! Duele... dueleee... - Naruto lo besaba para calmarlo, pero no se detuvo y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco -

"No estoy lubricado... Mierda, como duele... ¡Ahhh, maldición!. "

Sasuke no esperó jamás que su primera vez fuera tan dolorosa, pero al menos mirar la cara de placer de Naruto y saber que era el quien le estaba haciendo el amor lo reconfortaba. El acto terminó luego de unos minutos, pero Sasuke ni si quiera llegó a eyacular. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de no haber disfrutado nada más que el juego previo, pero ya no importaba, lo había hecho con quien amaba y eso era lo mejor, el dolor físico que le había quedado podía ser olvidado al tener sobre el a Naruto dormido y cansado... Pronto el también se durmió a su lado.

En la mañana Sasuke abrió un ojo para notar que Naruto seguía dormido en la misma posición sobre el, sintió que estaba a punto de despertarse, entonces se hizo el dormido, no sabía que cosa decirle, era mejor que Naruto lo creyera dormido y si quería lo despertara el... Y así fue, Naruto lo despertó.

¿Qué mierda?. - Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando hacia todo lados, buscando la causa del grito de Naruto ¡Sasuke, tengo el horrible presentimiento de que tuve sexo contigo! Nooooooo. ¿Qué haremos Sasuke, qué haremos?

-...Baka, claro que _hicimos el amor_, no sexo, amor. Que mala memoria. - Sasuke le dio un beso suave en los labios, pero Naruto se apartó -

-. ¿Qué crees que haces? Fue un accidente... Esto no lo puede saber nadie Sasuke... Fue un accidente.

-Claro que no lo fue, ambos quisimos Naruto.

-Si, en eso estás bien, pero fue a causa del morbo producido por estar borrachos y pues... No sé por qué, pero yo no soy ni maricón ni estoy enamorado de ti, y se que ni tu de mi. ¿cierto? Entonces es un accidente.

-... Yo... - Sasuke afirmó a Naruto de los hombros y lo besó intensamente, pero el rubio lo golpeó para soltarse -

-. ?Que no oíste nada de lo que acabo de decir!

-. ¡Pero no es justo, yo si te amo, para mi no fue un accidente.¡Acéptalo, tu también me quieres, y quieres repetir esto muchas veces!

-. ¡Estas loco baka¡ Solo eres mi amigo y si fue un accidente. - Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza, pero una vez más Naruto trató de soltarse... Y ahora Sasuke no lo dejó escapar, sumido en la desesperación le besó el cuello mientras lo afirmaba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. Naruto estaba desesperado, por más que le gritó a Sasuke este no lo soltaba, entonces solo le quedó usar más fuerza de lo que esperaba y darle un golpe en el estómago a su desesperado rival amigo.¡Eres un marica, no me vuelvas a tocar ni hablar nunca más.¡Te detesto.¡Al menos fui yo quien te dio por detrás y no tu a mi, maricón!

Naruto se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo echo una furia y con expresión de asco. Sasuke se sentó sintiendo una puntada de dolor, pero no le importó, tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir:

_Todo se perdió, después de haber obtenido lo que quería todo se perdió... Ya fui traicionado por Itachi, la persona a quien más amaba cuando niño, y ahora soy traicionado por Naruto... No volveré a amar nunca más, seré malo, Naruto se arrepentirá de esto... Desde hoy solo viviré por y para mi, no tendré piedad... Comprendí el camino de la felicidad... ya lo tengo: la única forma de ser feliz es pensar que no se puede ser más infeliz _(gran frase que un amigo y yo seguimos casi como una filosofía de vida :s que deprimente)_... Querían conocer la furia de Uchiha Sasuke el vengador... Pues aquí me tienen._

-Continua-

Bueno, como acaban de notar me es imposible hacer un fic. que sea cien por ciento humorístico y que no tenga líos XD. El próximo capítulo creo que será también más fuerte. :s es que realmente amo el drama y la vida sin problemas no es vida XD, sería aburrido. El próximo capítulo tendrá también más yaoi, y bueno... será más cruel y quizás un poco fuerte. XD ¡Ah! es que el drama me domina y el yaoi lemon extremo también.

Ah, perdón si es difícil de leer con los signos, es que no sé qué mierda le pasa a esta página que las cosas no quedan bien subidas con todos sus signos, traté de subir este fic. tres veces, espero que no salga repetido XD.

Ah, y con respecto a mi otro fic. que estoy escribiendo (Sasuke-chan x Itachi, Sasuke x Naruto) creo que me demoraré un poco, tengo complicaciones con la parejita.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Dulce venganza

Bueno, como ya he dicho, este capítulo será más cruel.

Ah, y... (un momento de desahogo) ?POR QUÉ NO SALEN TODOS LOS SIGNOS Y LA COSA QUEDA TAN MAL AL SUBIR? AHHH ESO ME CORTA LA INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LA ·)) PÁGINA SE ARREGLE PRONTO... uf... ya est� es que me molesta que los fics. no se suban tal cual los escribo.

**Capítulo 2: Dulce venganza.**

Naruto corrió hasta su casa sin detenerse. Casi ni miraba por donde iba, tenía los ojos cerrados a causa de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Podía sentir y hasta oler a Sasuke en sus recuerdos, escuchaba con claridad los quejidos de cuando lo penetró, veía el brillo que las lágrimas de dolor le daban en los ojos, pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas que luchaban por caer de los extremos de sus ojos que se cerraban con cada penetración.

"Mierda... ¿Cómo pude llegar a hacer eso? Yo no soy gay... No me gusta Sasuke... ".

No muy lejos de ahí, en una casa que acababa de sentir el peso de la nostalgia de su dueño, Uchiha Sasuke apretaba los puños hasta lograr que la sangre saliera de sus palmas. Sentía que todo se le nublaba, todo era oscuridad ahora. Naruto se las vería con el, no pensaba llorar ni deprimirse, solo quería venganza.

_Uzumaki se lamentará esto. ¿Le gustó mucho hacerse de mí anoche? Pues a ver si a mi me gusta también... Lo haré sentir la peor de las humillaciones._

Pero mientras dos jóvenes se lamentaban por lo que había ocurrido, dos adultos lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Con la cabeza entre unos almohadones se anulaban un poco los gemidos de Iruka al sentir el enorme placer de los, para el, mágicos dedos de Kakashi en su interior.

-Ahhh, ahhhh... - el chunnin apretaba los almohadones con las manos y a veces los mordía -

-Uh... ¿Te gusta?. - Kakashi empujó su dedo hasta que quedara lo más adentro posible y lo movió en círculos haciendo que Iruka gritara de placer ( ya me puse yaoi extrema) hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Kakashi se quedó acariciando esas nalguitas suaves y redondas mientras su koi recuperaba el aliento - Te amo Iruka.

Iruka soltó un suspiro y ya respiró con más regularidad. Para asombro de Kakashi, su koi estaba un poco serio.

-.¿Pasa algo Iruka-koi?

-No... No es nada. - Kakashi frunció el seño y lo miró fija e intensamente hasta que Iruka no soportó más y tuvo que hablar - Bueno, es algo tonto... Es que... Tu siempre dices que me amas, pero yo se que no es verdad.

Kakashi se asombró un poco, pero no dijo nada, tampoco lo negó, solo miró hacia la ventana.

-Dime por qué no me amas. - Iruka le tomó la cara obligándolo a que lo mirara - Dímelo.

Kakashi lo besó y con eso el tema ya quedó nulo, como tantas veces anteriormente. Siempre quedaba nulo e Iruka no sabía el por qué del desamor de Kakashi. Podría ser que amara a alguien más, pero no creía eso, Kakashi parecía no poder amar a nadie.

-.¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Sasuke anoche? Naruto debe hacer gozado si es que Sasuke logró hacer todo bien. - dijo Kakashi para cambiar el tema anterior -

-Si siguió mis consejos le tiene que haber ido bien. - Iruka sonrió -

"Tus consejos Iruka... Espero que no haya seguido ni uno o Naruto creerá que Sasuke es casi travesti".

En la tarde Sasuke salió de su casa con un nuevo brillo en los ojos e irradiando furia; se dirigió a la casa de su reciente ex amante por la noche anterior y entró a hurtadillas por la ventana, Naruto estaba boca arriba durmiendo, tenía puesto un antifaz (de esos para que el sol no moleste... esos típicos que dan en los aviones para taparse los ojos) y respiraba un poco agitado. Sasuke le afirmó las manos por las muñecas y se le fue encima. Naruto dio un salto alarmado, movió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de que el antifaz se corriera, pero no fue así, siguió sin poder ver nada, pero en su interior el sabía que se trataba de Sasuke. Unos dientes mordieron los labios del rubio, luego ya no solo los labios, sino que descendieron por su cuello y después subieron la camisa (osea que Sasuke tomó la camisa con los dientes y la tiró hasta que se subiera) dejando gran parte de ese pecho delicioso al descubierto. Mordió sus pezones con pasión mientras Naruto apretaba los labios por no gemir y hacía lo imposible por soltarse, ya fuera moviéndose como loco y/o lanzando patadas para quitarse al Uchiha de encima. Luego Sasuke afirmó las manos de Naruto con una sola de el y con la libre le acarició la entrepiernas por sobre el pantalón. Fue cuando Naruto se desesperó y aprovecho que sus dos manos tenían más fuerza que una sola de Sasuke, se lo quitó de encima, descubrió sus ojos y se distanció, deseaba golpearlo, pero sentía algo de temor, no quería correr riesgos que pudieran costarle un nuevo ataque sexual.

-Traté de que me quisieras, pero tú no hiciste más que despreciarme... Pagarás por ello Naruto. - y tras decir eso Sasuke se marchó rápidamente dejando a Naruto temblando -

"Hijo de perra, esta me la pagarás Sasuke". Naruto se llevó una mano al cuello, de seguro le quedaba alguna marca.

Sasuke dio una mordida a su pan de arroz con desgano mientras sacaba su diario, encendió las luces, ya estaba anocheciendo.

_Me siento mucho mejor, pude ver la cara de horror de Naruto. De seguro creyó que lo violaría jaja... Debería hacerlo, realmente debería. Pero... ¿Seré capaz?... Lo amo, aun lo amo demasiado, pero se lo merece. Le di mi amor y lo arrojó a la mierda, y encima me deprecia... _

De pronto las luces se apagaron, y no solo en la casa de Sasuke, sino que en casi todo Konoha. Unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a cruzar el cielo.

"Lo había olvidado... Desde esta noche hasta la de mañana se celebra el día de Konoha (XD jaja no se me ocurrió nada más) ". Pensó Naruto mirando los múltiples colores de los fuegos artificiales a través de su ventana. Luego la luz regresó. Naruto permaneció en su casa, no tenía deseos de salir a celebrar. Se sentía humillado por Sasuke, quería cobrarse la reciente irrupción a su casa, le haría algo similar, o al menos lo asustaría, no sexualmente porque eso terminaría por asustarlo más a el mismo incluso.

Esperó a que fueran las doce de la noche y se dirigió a la casa del vengador. Tuvo mucha suerte, ya que Sasuke había salido a ver los fuegos artificiales y a caminar en soledad, dejando una de las ventanas de su casa entreabierta y dandole así la oportunidad a Naruto de entrar. Comenzó a mirar las cosas de Sasuke, se detuvo concentrado en la cama... Por su mente se oyeron los gemidos de Sasuke y los suyos propios. Se dejó caer sobre esta y miró al techo, estiró los brazos y su mano derecha chocó con algo, un libro. Encendió la luz del velador y lo abrió:

_Querido diario: _

_Hokage-Sama me sugirió que te comprara porque..._

Naruto no pudo seguir leyendo, lo invadió un ataque de risa de solo ver esas palabras escritas en una letra tan desordenada, comprendió que era el diario de Sasuke.

"Querido diario... Ajajajajajajajajajaja, que patético". Naruto se abrazó al diario casi con convulsiones de risa. "Esto será perfecto... Ya me cobraré lo que me hiciste hoy Sasuke, nada más espera a que mañana den la charla de Konoha y cuando dejen a voluntarios hablar al público saldré yo... Y ya verás". Naruto guardó el diario entre su chaqueta y se marchó.

Sasuke caminaba mirando al cielo y deleitándose con los fuegos artificiales. Se mantenía distante del resto de la gente que, a diferencia de el, estaban felices. Rock Lee pasó cerca de Sasuke conversando con Tenten, las palabras del alumno favorito de Maito Gai llamaron la atención de Sasuke: "En muestra de arrepentimiento por los problemas causados por el ninja de La aldea de la Arena, Sabaku no Gaara, este y otros ninjas más de dicha aldea vendrán aquí para la celebración y colaborarán con la mayor parte de los gastos". (uy, si, que idiotas para aceptar eso XD... seh, Gaara de nuevo XD jajaja, Mak-sennin XD ya debes saber por qué aparecerá Gaara). Sasuke quedó pensativo con respecto a eso, volvería a toparse con Gaara, no podía decir que le agradara, pero lo consideraba extraño y especial. Tras aburrirse de su paseo regresó a su casa y se durmió casi inmediato, por casualidades de la vida (no significa que yo crea en el destino por si acaso XD porque no creo) no buscó su diario para escribir como lo hacía cada vez que algo le llamaba la atención.

En la mañana Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y otros cuantos ninjas más de la Aldea de la Arena estaban en Konoha. El lugar era un completo desorden, pero al cabo de unas horas ya estaba todo limpio de las basuras de la noche anterior y una nueva decoración se hacía presente. Todos debían colaborar en algo, Sasuke ayudaba a colgar algunos adornos en los techos de las casas, mientras que Naruto ordenaba algunas sillas y les ponía unos papelitos con los nombres de quienes debían sentarse en ellas. - ya que la gente podría apreciar sentados algunos espectáculos hechos por voluntarios, ya fuera contar un chiste, hacer algún jutsu asombroso o lo que fuera - Naruto puso al medio una silla al revés con el nombre de Sasuke mientras reía por lo bajo, luego se dedicó a acomodar otras sillas. Se topó con Iruka quien le sonrió, Naruto notó que el sensei le miraba el cuello, en especial la marca que había quedado hecha por los dientes de Sasuke, sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Jeje, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo ayer Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?

-Eh... Estoy bien, Iruka-sensei. - Naruto trató de doblar el cuello para que la marca no se viera -

-Si que estás bien. - Iruka sonrió con un leve toque de picardía, el cual Naruto no notó - De seguro lo pasaste muy bien recientemente.

Naruto recordó el diario guardado en un bolsito que estaba llevando. - no había tenido la oportunidad de seguir leyéndolo, pero no importaba, muy pronto lo haría - Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras miraba a Iruka.

-Si que lo he pasado bien... Y creo que lo pasaré mejor ahora.

-Me alegro, cuando desees un consejo no dudes en pedirlo. - tras decir eso Iruka se marchó a seguir ayudando -

Cuando Naruto terminó con las sillas fue donde Tsunade a pedirle que por favor lo dejara ser el voluntario y que el quería comenzar dando algunos chistes. Tsunade lo miró y le sonrió, aceptó encantada ya que ella no tenía deseos de abrir la celebración, así que el ingenio del rubio le vendría bien. Naruto pasó al frente y se subió a una tarima mientras toda la gente iba buscando sus puestos para sentarse. Naruto seguí con la mirada a Sasuke mientras no podía aguantar unas risas, se acercó más al micrófono para poder comenzar. Justo como el lo esperaba; Sasuke se quedó mirando su silla que estaba volteada.

-Oh, si Sasuke, esa silla es especial para ti. - comenzó Naruto con un tono levemente burlesco -

"Naruto... ¿Qué hace el ahí animando?." . Sasuke miraba al rubio con un dejo de furia en los ojos.

-.¿Y se puede saber por qué es especial para mi?

-Jaja, claro que puedes saber. - Naruto hablaba en voz alta por el micrófono captando la atención de todos, en especial de Kakashi, quien tenía un mal presentimiento, y de Iruka, que pensaba que Naruto diría alguna declaración romántica en cualquier momento - Lo que pasa es que a ti te gustan las sillas al revés Sasuke, así que me tomé la molestia de dejártela lista. (aclaro: a los gays se les dice que le gustan las sillas al revés porque... XD las sillas al revés están con las patas hacia arriba, imagínense sentándose ahí XD ok, por eso es... uno se sentaría prácticamente comiéndose la pata, que vulgar soné XD)

Todos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka. Sasuke tomó su silla y la dio vuelta mientras apretaba los dientes producto de la ira. Kakashi miró a Naruto algo sorprendido e Iruka parecía no entender bien.

-.¿Pero... Por qué Naruto dijo algo así? Pensé que si estaba ahí adelante era para declarar su amor a Sasuke. - Kakashi no le respondió, buscó a Sasuke con la mirada entre el público de al medio -

-Bueno, y a continuación lo mejor de la noche. - comenzó Naruto (XD estoy pintando a Naruto como muy malo, pero después la cosa puede cambiar) - Las admiradoras de Uchiha Sasuke desearían poseer lo que yo tengo en mi bolso ahora... Si, nada más ni nada menos que... ¡El diario de vida de Uchiha Sasuke!

El noventa y cinco por ciento de las chicas gritaron emocionadas, mientras los ojos de Sasuke se abrían de par en par y miraba con horror como Naruto abría el libro en la primera página.

-.¡Naruto, ni te atrevas! .- Sasuke gritaba con descontrol tratando de pasar entre la multitud para poder detener a Naruto -

-Y bien... Ahora comenzaré, estén listos para reír: _Querido diario: Hokage-Sama me sugirió que te comprara porque... _- de inmediato mucha gente comenzó a reír con el comienzo, mientras Sasuke quedaba petrificado de pie aun entre la multitud de al medio - Jajajaja, deberían ver la letra espantosa... Bueno, voy a seguir.

"Esa página no... Esa página no Naruto... " . Sasuke agachaba la cabeza resignándose.

-Aquí voy: _Hokage-Sama me sugirió que te comprara porque no logro sacar de mi cabeza las horribles visiones que tengo desde "ese día". Eres el único amigo que tengo, querido diario, me siento solo... Estoy solo... Extraño a mamá y papá... A oniisan también _(creo que también se puede escribir niisan, no estoy segura, pero se que oniisan es hermano mayor), _a pesar de que el hizo eso... Quiero mi vida de regreso, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero no hay noche en que no llore... Es más ahora quiero... Ahora estoy... _- Naruto se fijó en unas letras borrosas, parecía que algunas lágrimas había arruinado la tinta en aquellas letras al ser mojadas. Todo el público había dejado de reír, incluso Naruto se sentía de piedra, supo que no jamás debió haber leído aquello y también descubrió el porqué de la mala letra de Sasuke: Era solo in niño cuando lo escribió. Casi sin notarlo Naruto siguió leyendo, en una voz mucho más baja, se había olvidado de que estaban todos presentes y leía en susurros que aun eran audibles a causa del micrófono - _Ya te arruiné con mis lágrimas... Soy débil... A pesar de todo el odio que me está comiendo el alma, soy débil... Sé que tengo que odiarlo a el para ser más fuerte... Pero son tantos recuerdos, aun puedo verme abrazado a su espalda, aun siento su aroma, sus palabras... Siempre dándome apoyo, aunque a veces no tenía tiempo para mí... Odio esta soledad en la que me encierro._

Naruto dejó de leer al caer en cuenta de donde estaba, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato a Sasuke. No fue difícil hallarlo, seguí de pie entre la multitud, con la cabeza gacha hasta que el cabello le cubría los ojos.

-Sa...suke... - dijo casi sin voz Naruto -

Pero Sasuke no se quedó a ver que más pasaba, se llevó una mano a la cara y arrasó con todo aquel que estaba a su lado hasta lograr salir de entre la gente y perderse lejos de ahí, rumbo a su casa. Naruto no fue muy conciente de que más pasó, nada más sintió que era la peor persona del mundo, guardó el diario y se marchó a su casa también. Al pasar entre la multitud sintió la presión de la mirada de Kakashi y la decepción de la de Iruka. Ante tal incómodo silencio Tsunade tuvo que encargarse de decir algunas palabras. Mientras otras dos personas salían también del lugar: Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara.

En la casa de Sasuke reinaba el silencio. El humillado joven enterraba su rostro entre las sabanas de su cama.

"Naruto... Mereces lo peor... ¿Cómo pudiste?.". Sasuke apretaba los ojos por contener las lágrimas. "No voy a llorar... No seré débil nunca más... No voy a llorar... ". Pero nada podía hacer, las cálidas y saladas lágrimas ya escurrían por sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir aun más patético. "Kuso... ¿Por qué?... Aun lo amo... Maldita sea, aun lo amo... ".

Sentado (sentado frente al mar, papara papara papa :s ... sin comentarios, momento de estupidez personal) en el borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida en sus rodillas, se encontraba Naruto. Sabía que no debía seguir leyendo el diario de Sasuke, pero no podía evitarlo. Hasta ahora había conocido toda la infancia de Sasuke que se encontraba impregnada en páginas con letras borrosas y manchadas por lágrimas infantiles. Pero una cosa lo impresionó: Sasuke había escrito su primer encuentro con el (con Naruto) cuando eran niños:

_Hoy estaba solo, como siempre... Conocí a un chico rubio, aunque no intercambié mucho más que miradas con el... Pero sentí que se parecía un poco a mí... También estaba solo. _

Y se siguió impresionando cada vez más al ver que desde el dicho beso de ambos, Sasuke no paraba de escribir sobre el, ya fueran cosas buenas o malas, pero casi no había página en la que el no estuviera. Se quedó toda la noche leyendo... Descubrió cosas que lo dejaban casi en estado de shock. Conoció los sueños más perversos del Uchiha, donde el (Naruto) era causante de la lujuria; también conoció sus temores, lo mucho que lo apreciaba, en fin... Todos sus pensamientos. Algo que lo marcó fueron las últimas páginas:

_Aun no sé que más hacerle a Naruto para vengarme... Tiene que se algo fuerte... Mierda, si tan solo pudiera odiarlo, pero no puedo, sigue siendo mi vida... Como el lo diría, mi camino como shinobi... Naruto lo es... _

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke. - Naruto abrazó el libro que anteriormente tenía sobre sus rodillas - No sabes cuanto lo siento...

Muchos pueden decir que el amor no llega de la noche a la mañana, probablemente no, pero el cariño si... Sobre todo si se está pensando en esa persona querida en todo segundo. Uno puede decir que es imposible querer mucho a alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero la mente es capas de igualar cada segundo pensado al cien por ciento en ese cariño como si fuesen horas por segundo. Así le pasó a Naruto; al conocer la vida de Sasuke comprendió su extraño corazón y su compleja mente hasta tal punto de llegar a quererlo más que a nada, y ese sentimiento iba en aumentó segundo a segundo.

"Sea lo sea que quieras hacerme como venganza Sasuke, lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos...".

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba vistiéndose luego de una ducha de agua tibia. Debía partir a recuperar su diario ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. - Sasuke prefería por las malas - Partió con paso seguro y el semblante inexpresivo, mientras pasaba por las calles de Konoha mucha gente se volteaba a mirarlo con un dejo de lástima que le causaba repugnancia al vengador. Llegó a su lugar de destino y pateó la puerta de la casa, Naruto no tardó en abrirle y mirarlo con asombro. No hubo tiempo de palabras, Sasuke empujó al rubio y cerró la puerta con llave tras de si, pudo sentir el temor y la culpa en esos grandes, brillantes y hermosos ojos azules, y por un segundo deseo besarlo y olvidar todo... Pero no, venganza era venganza.

-.¿Dónde está mi diario? .- dijo con voz seca y fría. Naruto le indicó que lo siguiera, puesto que no se sentía muy capaz de hablar, llegaron a la habitación del ribio y sobre la cama Sasuke vio su diario-. ¿Lo... Lo leíste?

-... Si... - Naruto cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que efectivamente llegó, directo a su cara, y luego otro directo a su estomago el cual lo hizo caer sobre su cama - Lo siento.

Naruto supo que para esos ojos rojos no existía la palabra perdón, se resignó y tras suspirar cerró los ojos sintiendo la furia de las manos de Sasuke al despojarlo de sus ropas y de las de el también y soltarle uno que otro golpe. Sintió el gusto de la sangre en sus labios cuando un beso violento lo mordió hiriéndolo y al tiempo que las manos heladas aferraban su pene y lo masturbaban con rapidez. Naruto emitía gemidos mezclados con sollozos, ambos cada vez más intensos, tenía miedo, sabía que Sasuke lo iba a violar... Y el se lo iba a permitir porque lo quería y la culpa lo mataba. Un dedo brusco y sin humedecer entró en su virginal cuerpo produciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran y que un dolor lo invadiera. Ese dedo entraba y salía con furia, podía sentir que le hacía daño, pero eso no era nada, pronto un segundo dedo se adentró haciendo que el Uzumaki se mordiera su propia mano para no gritar y a la vez para sentir otro dolor tratando de anular el de la irrupción de esos dedos brutales. En su interior Naruto sentía que lo merecía, había herido el corazón de Sasuke, no solo al rechazarlo después de haberle dado la felicidad por una noche, sino que también al humillarlo y reírse de sus sentimientos de niño que estaban guardados en las primeras líneas de su diario. Aceptó con total redención el daño hecho a sus pezones por los dientes de Sasuke, no le importó la sangre que salió de estos ni la que sintió escurrir por el interior de sus piernas cuando Sasuke movió sus dedos como queriendo destruirlo por dentro y luego los sacó de la misma forma.

-.¿Así te sentiste tu esa noche, Sasuke?... - dijo entre sollozos Naruto -

Sasuke lo miró a la cara. "Esa noche...".La mente de Sasuke comenzó a recordar... "No... Esa noche a pesar del dolor enorme que sentí al ser penetrado de una vez y sin lubricación... Fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida" . Levantó a Naruto del cabello y le indicó que se girara quedando boca abajo, el rubio lloró con fuerza al saber que le pasaría a continuación... Pero solo pudo sentir gotitas húmedas cayendo sobre su espalda, y después unos casi inaudibles sollozos. "No puedo... Lo amo...". Sasuke se dejó caer sobre esa espalda desnuda y lastimada y acarició sus hombros para luego de unos segundos levantarse y sentarse dándole la espalda. Ya no lloraba, solo estaba ahí inmóvil. Lentamente Naruto se incorporó a su lado, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y lo miró a la cara.

-Naruto... ¿Es mejor que te olvide, cierto? .- no hubo respuesta - Quiero odiarte... Pero no puedo.

Naruto simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-Lleva mi alma lejos de aquí por favor... Arráncame este dolor Naruto. - Naruto hubiera preferido que esas palabras estuvieran acompañadas del desahogo de las lágrimas de Sasuke, pero este había optado por no llorar más. (si me pongo dramática extrema es por causa de la canción que estoy escuchando XD no se bien de que trata, pero la voz de Ozzy en el coro de Back on earth me causa nostalgia XD) - No te quedes callado...

"Se que soy silencioso y poco demostrativo Naruto, pero no sabes cuanto lo odio, duele el silencio... Es un arma de doble filo... Anda, vamos di algo... Lo que sea, maldición...".

-.¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, HABLAME!

-Sasuke... - Naruto se echó hacia atrás con algo de temor -

-No.. No me temas... Ya no. - una pausa y luego todo cambió para el vengador; pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo del rubio, su corazón agitado contra su pecho y sus hombros temblando... Luego... Un beso, un beso puro, dado por Naruto hacia el, algo que esperó demasiado, se sentía en la cumbre - Gracias...

Sasuke se vistió y luego de mirar por unos segundos a Naruto se marchó llevándose con el su diario. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa también. Luego se metió al baño y se lavó las, no graves, heridas, lo que más le dolía era el trasero, ahora caía en cuenta de como debió haberle dolido a Sasuke, aunque cabía decir que ahora Naruto incluso sangraba, la brutalidad del Uchiha había sido mayor a la de una penetración brusca.

"Aun así... No me siento tan mal... Después de todo Sasuke no me violó y aun me ama...". Tomó el shampoo y se puso en el cabello. "¿Lo amo yo?... ". Naruto estaba conciente de sentir cariño, pero ese cariño seguía creciendo... Podría llegar a amor. "Espero que desde ahora haya paz". (todos sabemos que es imposible que en unos de mis fics eso pase XD).

En la noche Naruto salió de su casa con la intención de dar un paseo nocturno, pasó frente a Neji que curiosamente conversaba con Gaara, estos se callaron al ver pasar al Uzumaki y este fue conciente de que lo había mirado por un par de segundos.

"No sabía que Gaara fuese amigo de Neji...". Naruto caminó directo a la casa de Iruka, se le había pasado por la mente echarle una visita, necesitaba un consejo. "Espero que no esté molesto conmigo". Se dijo a si mismo al recordar la cara de decepción de Iruka el día anterior.

Efectivamente fue reprendido tanto como por Iruka como por Kakashi, que se encontraba en la casa de Iruka. Pero esa visita le sirvió a Naruto para enterarse de que:

-.?Son gays! .- Iruka respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y algo sonrojado, mientras Kakashi se encogía de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa -

También le sirvió para contarles a sus senseis todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Ahí ambos adultos comprendieron lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto, ya que no se habían atrevido a ir a ver al primero.

-Vaya... - comenzó Kakashi - Así que las cosas no salieron muy bien... Pero ahora dices quererlo¿cierto?

-Si... Lo quiero... Demasiado.

Kakashi miró a Iruka y este asintió listo a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar...

-.¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! Después de todo Sasuke si volvió gay a Naruto... - Jiraiya salió de la nada con lágrimas en los ojos -.¡Y ahora cuando Naruto sea grande no podré ir con el a meterme a los baños de las chicas!

-Ero... ¡Ero-sennin! .- Naruto lo miró asombrado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas.

-Sasuke dijo algo similar... - comentó Kakashi - Creo que ahora... Es el turno de Naruto para recibir clases.

-Me rehusó, Sasuke podrá ser gay, pero aun tengo esperanzas en Naruto. - Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos -

-Pero... Naruto ya dijo... - Iruka comenzó, pero fue cortado por Kakashi -

-Iruka-koi, ya sabes que si luego Naruto hace merito y consigue algo obsceno para Jiraiya este aceptará.

-.?De qué tanto hablan!.¡No comprendo nada!

-Shhh... Silencio Naruto... - Kakashi se acercó al rubio y su ojo vicible le demostró que estaba sonriendo con un dejo de perversión y lujuria - Déjale esto a expertos...

Naruto tragó saliva. "¿A qué me vine a meter?."

-Continua-

Bueno un cap. mucho más dramático que el anterior. Pero el siguiente será más relajado creo, tal vez me vaya turnando entre el drama y un leve toque de humor... Lo que si XD siempre verás al menos un suave toque de lemon... En el próximo cap. verán mucho XD.

Ahora, los reviws:

Xno-mizuki18: Holas! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis fics. Y gracias por tu apoyo, espero complacerte en este cap. que si bien es más trágico XD. Adiós.

Hanami Uzumaki: XD jajajaja mi fan, aun me da risa eso XD, pero muchas gracias. Que bueno que te guste el fic. Jajaja, seeeh, el primer cap. tiene hartas tonterías jajaja, este como ves es más serio, pero luego pondré más humor como ya dije. Con respecto a IrukaxKakashi, ten por seguro que habrá más de eso, pienso darles un cap. casi completo donde también pondré otra sorpresa que creo que a las fans de Kakashi les puede agradar. Adiós.

Leo Black Le-fay: Jajaje, si, pobre XD bueno, siempre sufre en mis fics. al igual que Naruto XDD eso ya es ley. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

sora-naechiha: Gracias, me alegro de que te gusten mis fics. n.n XDDD jajaja me dio risa eso de Sasuke-gay jajajajajaa, seeeh, le di un aspecto muy gay en el primer capítulo. Adiós.

R. Kirika: (Imagíname en estado de semi shcok, con el ramo, el trofeo y los chocolates en la mano XD) Dios... XD gracias, pero no creo que merezca todo esto. En serio mil gracias. Jajaja, Sasuke comprando un diario puede ser tierno, luego creo que mostraré más de sus escritos. Jajaja, si, en esta historia quise mostrar a un Sasuke que sea un poco más pasivo, y si se vengo jaja, quizás no tanto y no llegó a violarlo, pero se vengó un poco. Pensé en hacer que violara a Naruto, pero me dio lastima XD, ya hice sufrir a Naruto una violación en otro fic. y a demás este fic. se pondrá un poco crudo después, sería demasiado que Naruto terminara violado XD. Bueno, gracias otra vez, adiós.


	3. Sasuke vs Naruto

Un nuevo capítulo, como dije antes, este será con un leve toque de comedia y mucho lemon.

**Capítulo 3: Sasuke v.s Naruto.**

Sasuke estaba en su casa, ya era de noche. Al fin tenía su diario de regreso, aunque el saber que Naruto lo había leído completo lo hacía sentir incómodo... Pero había tenido algunas ventajas, ya que de no ser por eso Naruto no hubiera sentido un cariño diferente por Sasuke.

"Naruto... " . Sasuke acarisió la tapa de su diario, se sentía nostálgico, el remordimiento de lo que acababa de hacerle al rubio lo estaba perturbando. "Aun así... se lo merecía, supongo" . Abrió el diario dispuesto a escribir, pero vio que ya había algo escrito en la hoja que anteriormente estaba blanca esperando a un próximo escrito del Uchiha. La letra era diferente, no era la suya... La miró detenidamente... Era lógico, era de Naruto. Intrigado comenzó a leer:

_Se que no debí tomar tu diario... Creo que no puedo pedir perdón, se que no lo merezco. Yo no sabía como te sentías, nunca creí que me amaras así Sasuke... Es demasiado extraño. He estado pensado en ti toda la maldita noche, ya está por salir el sol y sigo pensando... Te quiero._

Sasuke cerró el diario al terminar de leer, se sentía extraño, cansado y como desprovisto de reacciones emocionales, solo una pequeña luz de esperanzas lo mantenía levemente en paz: "Te quiero" Esa palabra lo alegraba.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, un chico rubio corría por una casa arrasando con todos los adornos que se topaban en su camino, tras el chico corría un hombre adulto, de cabello oscuro; Iruka.

.-.¡Ahhhhhhhhh! . ¡Noooo! Iruka-sensei no quiero que me beseeeeee .- Uzumaki Naruto corría escapando de los brazos y labios estirados del sensei -

.-Naruto estate quieto, si no eres capaz de besarme entonces serás aun menos capaz de besar a Sasuke.

Kakashi miró a Iruka. "Pero si Naruto nos acaba de contar que ya besó a Sasuke por su cuenta... Ya sabía yo que tenías interés en probar los labios de Naruto" . Kakashi soltó un suspiro.

.-.¡Pero no es lo mismo! .- Naruto se vio acorralado contra la pared. Sus ojos aumentaban en tamaño conforme Iruka se acercaba cada vez más de manera "peligrosa" con sus labios deseosos de besar al niño y sus ojos reluciendo unas pestañas que para el gusto de Naruto eran bastante afemindas... Se las había encrespado - No, no, no, Iruka-sensei... No puede besarme.

Pero era muy tarde, ambos labios se juntaron. Naruto se revolvía tratando de escapar, pero fue inútil, y al cabo de un momento ya no le pareció tan mal, los labios de Iruka eran gentiles.

.-.¿Ves que no fue tan malo Naruto? .- Iruka le guiñó un ojo -

.-Bueno... no lo fue... ¿Ya me puedo ir? .- Iruka negó con la cabeza -

Sasuke tuvo que hacer muchas más cosas .- comentó Kakashi sentado desde un sofa -

.-.¿Sasuke? .- a la mente de Naruto surgieron recuerdos del diario de Sasuke. Era verdad, Sasuke había pasado por más cosas, ahora lo recordaba. Naruto sintió el cuerpo helado -. ¿Me... me tocará hacer lo mismo que Sasuke?

.-Bueno, no podemos obligarte... -comenzó Iruka - Pero si estas planeando tener algún tipo de relación con Sasuke te hará falta.

.-No querrás que Sasuke sepa más y sea mejor que tu... - dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz especial para interferir en la mente de Naruto -

.-.¡Eso es chantaje! - Jiraiya miró a la pareja de adultos - Naruto, vámonos de aquí, yo te conseguiré una chica blanca y de cabello negro que se parezca a Sasuke si quieres.

.-Jajaja, vamos Jiraiya, ayuda a Naruto a conquistar a Sasuke, bien sabes que es lo que el quiere... Y si lo haces de seguro Naruto sabrá compensarte con... Su mejor técnica... - Kakashi vio complacido como Jiraiya se sonrojaba al recordar el sexy no jutsu de Naruto - Tomaré eso como una muestra de aprobación.

Dentro de unos minutos Naruto yacía recostado en el sof� pálido a más no poder y temblando.

.-Ya cálmate Naruto... No es tan terrible .- Kakashi sonrió para darle ánimos -

.-Pe... pe... pero, te metiste esa... esa cosa... a la boca... - Naruto señalaba la entrepiernas de Iruka que estaba sonrojado y con expresión de cansancio, felicidad y relajación -

.-Ah, si... ¿Y eso que jeje? Algún día se lo harás a Sasuke .- Naruto pasó de un color pálido a uno rojo - OK, OK, se nota que aun no estás preparado... Es que pensé que luego de tener sexo con Sasuke podrías soportar más cosas, pero veo que te falta aún.

Naruto respiró con más calma y miró a Kakashi de forma interrogante.

.-Bien Naruto, entonces... Hum... Bájate el pantalón .- Naruto quedó con la boca abierta y sin hacer nada -. ¿Qué¿Quieres que te lo baje yo acaso?

.-.¡No, no! Yo puedo solo... - Naruto se quitó lentamente el pantalón ante la mirada expectante de los tres hombres - ... ¡Ahhhhhh, no me miren así!

.-Vale, vale... Pero estas lindo Naruto jeje .- Naruto le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a Kakashi - Ahora cierra los ojos, acuéstate con las piernas separadas y... Piensa en Sasuke.

"Relájate... Relájateeeee " . Pensaba Naruto mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, la mano de Kakashi rozaba su ingle de forma provocadora, luego frotó la punta del pene ya erecto del rubio. "Kusoooo, no soportaré esto" . La lengua húmeda del jounin viajaba a lo largo de la erección, luego soplaba para dar leves cosquillas y una vez más lamía. "Mmmmm... Esto es mucho para miii..." . Kakashi aspiraba todo el pene de forma sensual, tal acto fue demasiado para el joven, provocó que eyaculara y quedara rendido en el sof� respirando agitado y con la mirada perdida.

.-.¿No estuvo tan mal, eh? - Naruto no pudo responder - Descansa.

Luego de un rato Naruto se fue corriendo a su casa, ya era demasiado tarde y estaba cansado. Había sido una noche extraña, a pesar de que ya había pasado por esas cosas al estar con Sasuke, pero esta vez había sido diferente, si bien cuando tuvo sexo con Sasuke había gozado mucho, pero había que admitir que Kakashi lo superaba . A demás aunque solo lo hubieran besado y le hubieran hecho sexo oral le parecía algo extraño. El sueño lo invadía y antes de dormir se quedó pensando en Sasuke.

En la casa de Kakashi, Jiraiya se disponía a marcharse, su rostro reflejaba derrota.

.-Vamos Jiraiya, Naruto escogió esto por su cuenta. No es tan malo. - Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza y no opinó más del tema. Se despidió de la pareja y se marchó - Jajaj ¿Crees que Naruto pueda seguirle el ritmo a estas clases?

.-Si ama a Sasuke claro que podrá. - Iruka se puso detrás de Kakashi y lo abrazo por la cintura - Con amor todo se puede... Dime que me amas...

.-Te amo Iruka.

.-Dímelo de verdad... con sentimientos. - Iruka comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a su koi y lo empujó sutilmente contra la pared de frente - Dímelo...

El pantalón de Iruka también se separó de su cuerpo, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo.

.-Te amo ¿De qué otra forma te lo puedo decir Iruka? - el hombre moreno comenzó a impacientarse, lo frustraba el hecho de no sentir calidez en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el ninja copia. En un arrebato entró en Kakashi sin prepararlo y sin previo aviso -. ¡Dilo con amor!

.-.¡Ahhhh! - Kakashi trató de apartar a su amante, pero este no cedía, hacía las penetraciones cada vez más rapidas - Iruka... Ahhh... así no...

.-.¡Dilo Kakashi, di que me amas, dilo con el corazón! - Kakashi sacó fuerzas y empujó a Iruka logrando liberarse, solo recién en ese momento Iruka comprendió que se había excedido. Iba a pedir perdón, pero las palabras no acudieron, el ojo visible de su amado estaba humedecido por lágrimas. Era extraño, demasiado extraño, que Kakashi llorara - Perdóname.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con su mano dando a entender que no importaba, se secó las lágrimas y se vistió. Iruka lo miraba extrañado.

.-Nunca lo volveré a hacer así Kakashi, en serio...

.-No es por eso Iruka...

.-.¿Entonces¿Tiene que ver con que no me amas? - Kakashi asintió e Iruka bajó la mirada - Espero... Espero saber algún día por qué no me amas.

En la mañana Sasuke sintió la necesidad de ir a ver a Naruto, quería disculparse por lo que le había hecho el día anterior. Pero curiosamente no encontró a Naruto en su casa... Algo lo incitó a ir a casa de Kakashi a hablar con el. Después de todo no le había contado nada de como le había ido en su plan de conquista. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la casa del jounin escuchó unos quejidos... Los de Naruto; se quedó apoyado contra la puerta escuchando. Aquellos gemidos pasaban de dolor al placer, supuso lo que estaba pasando.

"Entonces... ¿Naruto está tomando clases? ". Empujó sutilmente la ventana para intentar ver algo, y lo consiguió:

De pie, con la espalda curvada y apoyado contra la mesa estaba Naruto desnudo (para que sea más fácil imaginar... Es como si uno se gacha un poco pero sin flectar las rodillas y apoyas desde la cintura hasta el pecho sobre la mesa). Su cara ladeada, apegada a la mesa, demostraba placer y dolor cada vez que un par de dedos irrumpía en su cuerpo. Poco a poco el rostro del joven que presenciaba el acto, Sasuke, fue adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas; ver la boquita del sensual rubio abrirse para emitir un sonido delicioso lo estaba volviendo loco, y esos ojos entrecerrados y con lágrimas brillantes lo cautivaban. Su mente comenzó a soñar, se vio a el adentrándose en ese cuerpecito puro, explorando la calidez del interior con los dedos... y luego... no solo con los dedos. Una sonrisa lujuriosa curvó los labios de Sasuke mientras que notó como de repente la ropa se volvía más apretada en cierta zona.

.-Ahhh... Kakashi-sensei, esto aun me... Ahhh... Duele. - Sasuke podía oír a la perfección los gemidos y palabras de quienes estaban dentro de la casa - Ahhhh... Pero, aun así se siente bien... Ahhhh...

A cada gemido que Naruto emitía, Sasuke comenzaba a respirar de forma más irregular. Pronto sintió que estallaría, a pesar de que Kakashi ya había dado por finalizada la sesión del día para Naruto. Sasuke cerró los ojos a causa del inmenso placer que se apoderaba de el en el momento casi final, estaba llegando al clímax... Solo un poco más... Su mente se perdía en degenerados pensamientos, no le importaba tener un orgasmo en pleno lugar público. - por suerte nadie estaba por los alrededores - Apoyado contra la ventana sentía que en ese momento en su mente estaban solo el, su mano masturbando y Naruto en las situaciones más perversas, casi podía tocarlo, casi podía olerlo y casi podía escucharlo... Claro que lo escuchaba.

.-.¿Sasu... ke?... - el Uchiha abrió los ojos exaltado. Frente a el estaba Naruto ya vestido, a punto de poner un pie fuera de la casa de su sensei, y hablando de sensei... También estaba ahí, junto a Iruka. La boca de Sasuke quedó abierta de la impresión y su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza. Retiró lo más rápido que pudo su mano de entre sus piernas -. ¿Qué... hacías...?

.-Yo... - Sasuke nada más deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra -

Es evidente, eso se llama masturbación Naruto. Pensé que ya lo sabías. - dijo Kakashi con simpleza. Sasuke le dedicó una rápida y fulminante mirada, pero volvió a su estado de vergüenza al ver la cara sonrojada de Iruka, casi podría decirse que estaba maravillado -

.-Kuso, vámonoso Naruto... - Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la mano y salió corriendo casi arrastrándolo -

.-.?Ahhhh, no me toques con esa mano Sasukeeeee, es la que tenías en... !

.-.¡Cállate, usuratonkachi!

Casi sin notarlo Sasuke arrastró a Naruto directo a su casa (a la de Sasuke), ni si quiera notaron las miradas escrutadoras de Neji y Gaara al verlos pasar corriendo, ambos rojos como tomates. El Uchiha se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada en cuanto entraron a su casa, respiraba agitado, y no solo por haber estado corriendo y por la vergüenza que había pasado, sino también porque aun tenía asuntos físicos pendientes, su momento de "inspiración" se había cortado de golpe al ser descubierto y ahora su entrepiernas se lo reclamaba. Aun así no podía quedarse todo el momento en silencio mientras Naruto lo miraba de esa forma impactada.

.-...Eh... Veo que también... optaste por tomar "clases". - no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Naruto asintió -. ¿Te ha resultado muy difícil?

.-Es... un poco extraño nada más. Lo de hoy me dolió, pero luego me gustó, se siente placentero, como que sentir algo dentro de tu cuerpo te produce oleadas de placer, y cuando entra suave y profundo sientes que... - Sasuke ni se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba entre abierta mientras escuchaba las excitantes palabras de _su_ Naruto. Supuso que nadie más que Naruto contaría tan detalladamente su experiencia sexual, pero se lo agradeció inconcientemente. Su entrepiernas comenzó a cobrar nuevo vigor y el pantalón ya casi le hacía daño - Entonces yo el decía: "Kakashi-sensei, más adentro". Es que cuando metía los dedos así me sentía en la gloria jaja, y hasta comencé a pensar que eras tu quien me los metía y luego... Sasuke te estas babeando...

Naruto dejó de hablar de inmediato, se había entusiasmado compartiendo su opinión con Sasuke, puesto que el había pasado por lo mismo, pero advirtió recién que al parecer no había sido muy buena idea. La cabeza de Sasuke estaba gacha y el pelo le cubría los ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío.

.-.¿Sasuke estas bien? - la respuesta fue ser lanzado contra la cama por un par de brazos voraces y unos ojos sedientos de placer insaciado -. ¡Sasuke!

La mano del joven de pelo oscuro se deslizó hasta bajar el cierre del pantalon del rubio y no se detuvo hasta deshacerse de dicha prenda y dirigirse al redondo traserito de Naruto.

.-.¡Sasuke, no...! Uh... ahh... - el acceso fue fácil debido a que aun quedaba lubricante en su entrada (ahhh ya me volví degenerada), lo cual dejó al dedo inquieto de Sasuke hacer el trabajo con total facilidad - Ahhh...

.-No sabes cuanto anhelaba este momento Naruto... No sabes cuanto... - besó el cuello de su amado y con la mano libre se dispuso a quitarle las demás prendas. Pero pronto por su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo mal que había tratado a su kitsune, sus pezones estaban dañados a causa de sus anteriores mordidas - Lo siento...

.-.¿Ahh?... Mmmm... ¿Qué...? - preguntó sin muchos ánimos Naruto, debido a que tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse, como el placer -

.-Que siento haberte tratado de manera tan brutal la vez anterior... Quiero que sepas que te amo... - Sasuke retiró su dedo del calido cuerpo para abrazar con cariño a su rubio -

.-Lo se Sasuke. - Naruto también lo abrazó, pero luego tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo miró serio - Ahora continúa con lo tuyo o seré yo quien tenga que dominarte con mi talento sexual.

.-.¿Talento sexual? Bah, no me desafíes dobe, te irá mal. - Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa de rivalidad -

.-Entonces... Es un reto, Uchiha Sasuke.

La ropa de Sasuke fue cayendo lejos mientras era desgarrada por unas manos inquietas, a su vez Sasuke contraatacaba tratando de inmovilizar al kitsune. Ya estaban los dos desnudos y rodando por el suelo tratando de vencerse mutuamente, ambos sentía la respiración agitada del otro, y sabían que no era debido al forcejeo, sino al inmenso placer que estaba creciendo. Y es que con tanto contacto físico al tratar de dominarse era imposible que ciertas partes no se tocaran. (aviso, ando degenerada, ni yo se que idea loca pueda cruzar mi mente ahora... Y este será un cap. de casi puro lemon) Naruto quedó sobre una mesa a punto de ser dominado por Sasuke... Pero en esa misma mesa estaba su solución... Unas velas. Rápidamente tomó una y apuntó al Uchiha con dicho objeto, amenazándolo.

.-.¡Sueltame o te la encajo! - Sasuke lo miró sin poder evitar reír y luego se acercó más al rubio hasta poder susurrar en su oído -

.-Me gustaría que lo intentaras...

Pasaron de la mesa a la cama, besándose y tocándose de forma desenfrenada. Naruto empujó al vengador y se sentó sobre sus caderas impidiéndole moverse, luego comenzó a lamer la vela de forma sensual, acelerando el corazón de Sasuke quien creía que en cualquier momento su nariz sufriría una hemorragia.

.-Te aconsejo no estar sentado así Naruto, tu trasero queda a un alcance deseable... - Naruto cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente el miembro viril de su compañero estaba peligrosamente cerca -

.-No creas que me vencerás Sasuke... - Naruto "blandió" la vela - Yo tengo esto...

Sasuke optó por dejarse dominar un momento, quería ver que tan bueno podía ser Naruto con una vela. El objeto humedecido por la saliva del rubio entró en el cuerpo de Sasuke haciéndolo dar un profundo gemido. Las lenguas de ambos se tocaban de forma sensual y llena de lujuria. Al ver la expresión placentera de Sasuke, Naruto quiso sentir lo mismo, pero su mente no era lo suficientemente perversa como para ocurrírsele una forma en la cual ambos pudiera gozar igual. Pero para eso estaba la mente de Sasuke, quien leyó la expresión del rostro de Naruto adivinando su deseo.

.-Voltéate baka, ponte a gatas dándome la espalda.

Naruto lo miró inrigado, pero ovedeció, así que ambos quedaron de espaldas. Sasuke apegó su trasero al de su amante y la vela fue compartida. Ambos gemían al unísono, Naruto tuvo que admitir que Sasuke aun le llevaba ventaja, pero no pensaba perder el reto, sería el quien terminara sometiéndolo. Mientras se movía de forma coordinada a los movimientos del vengador iba pensando en una nueva táctica para derrotarlo.

"Yo tengo una súper... Ahhhh... Técnica..." . Pensaba Naruto mientras apretaba el cubre camas con desesperación y sentía la vela acarisiar su interior. "Con esa técnica derrotaré a Sasuke... Mmmm... No hay hombre que la resista... Ahhhhh...".

Sasuke se separó del objeto y sonrió mirando al rubio. "Usaré mis dotes de actor y mis poses de galan para dejar a Naruto fuera de _combate_... No podrá derrotarme" . Sasuke se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto que hizo a Naruto sonrojarse más de lo que estaba. Los ojos negros se mezclaron con los azules lentamente... Y el cuerpo de Sasuke se fue posando sobre el de Naruto. "Lo tengo, ya es mio... No puedes escapar Naruto... Las clases de actuación que me dio Jiraiya son las mejores... " .

.-.¡Aun no Sasuke! - los ojos del Uchiha se agrandaron al ver que Naruto adquiría pose de pelea -. ¡Sexy no jutsu! Uhhhh, Sasukeeeee... Ven aquí...

La sensual y curvilínea versión femenina de Naruto intentaba seducir a Sasuke... Pero... "¡Kusooo! . ¿Por qué no parece tener efecto en el? " . Naruto se preguntaba al ver como el Uchiha parecía aburrido.

.-... Baka. - Sasuke volteó el rostro de forma despectiva - Vuelve a tu forma original, idiota. (por lo general en mis demás fics. le doy a Sasuke una apariencia bisexual donde si le gustan las mujeres, pero en este fic. quiero que sea cien por ciento gay XD )

.-.?Koitsuuuuu, eres un gay! - Naruto volvió a su forma sintiéndose completamente derrotado - Eh... ¿Qué... Qué haces?...

Sin notarlo, Naruto se encontraba esposado a los barrotes de la cama y con Sasuke sobre el.

.-Siempre es bueno tener esposas en la casa... Nunca lo olvides. - beso con pasión esos labios blanditos y dulces mientras sus manos se perdían por los muslos atractivos del kitsune - No te arrepentirás de haber sido vencido por mi Naruto.

Y efectivamente, Naruto no se arrepintió. Si bien antes había pensado que la lengua de Kakashi era mejor que la de Sasuke, ahora se arrepentía; Kakashi si sabía más, lo hacía con más técnica y experiencia, pero ya el solo hecho de ser Sasuke dejaba a Naruto en el cielo... Comprendió que influía demasiado sentir amor hacia una persona...

"Un momento... ¿Amor?... Si, yo amo a Sasuke..." . Una sonrisa cálida se apoderó de el y abrió los ojos para mirar a su koi.

.-Te amo... Soy tuyo... - eso incentivó más al joven de piel pálida. Sintió el deseo de realizar las palabras que Naruto había dicho ("soy tuyo") y poseer ese cuerpecito de una vez. Sacó el lubricante, que por suerte ya había encontrado, lo untó tanto en su pene como en la entrada de Naruto y luego se deslizó con cuidado por ese estrecho pasaje -. ¡Ahhhhhh! Despacio, despacio...

Naruto comprobó que un par de dedos no igualaban en grosor, largo y fuerza a la sexualidad del Uchiha, eso si dolía mucho, pero así mismo como dolía iba causando placer; placer y dolor. Sasuke pasó su lengua por los ojos de Naruto para limpiarlos de las lágrimas, soltó un gemido suave al quedar por completo dentro de el. Para Sasuke era la primera vez que penetraba a alguien y para Naruto la primera vez que lo penetraban, para ambos era hermoso, puro y romántico. Se tomaron de las manos y se esforzaron por mirarse a los ojos a pesar de que el placer se los cerraba - en el caso de Naruto también el dolor -. Sasuke se movía rítmica y suavemente, recordó lo mucho que le había dolido a el y no quería que su koi pasara por eso.

Cerca de la casa de Sasuke... Muy cerca, casi pegados a la ventana, estaban Gaara y Neji; este último tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión de dolor absoluto. La persona a quien amaba, Naruto, estaba con Sasuke... Podía escuchar los gemidos del rubio - ya que Naruto era un poquito escandaloso para gemir - y los gritos de amor que le dedicaba al Uchiha... Cuantas veces Neji había soñado tener un momento así con Naruto, y ahora... el se lo dedicaba al maldito Uchiha. Gaara por su parte estaba inexpresivo como siempre, pero si Neji hubiera estado más pendiente de el se hubiera fijado que le temblaban las manos. Estos dos jóvenes se habían aliado hacía muy poco. Neji estaba enamorado de Naruto, y Gaara sentía algo por Sasuke, no sabía que, solo sabía que lo quería a su lado. Recientemente, cuando Gaara había llegado a Konoha, se encontró con una peculiar visión: Neji tras unos matorrales suspirando con una foto de Naruto, que quien sabe como había conseguido. Desde ese momento Gaara se sintió compenetrado con Neji. Y más ahora, que ambos comprobaban el amor que existía entre Naruto y Sasuke.

.-Tenemos... que hacer algo... - Neji dijo con la cabeza aun gacha -

.-Si... - Gaara acarició su frente tocando su símbolo de amor - Hacer que no estén juntos.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la casa en silencio, necesitaban pensar, idear algo.

Mientras, Sasuke mordía con deseo los labios de Naruto que se estaban enrojeciendo a causa de los besos lujuriosos. Los ojos del kitsune parecían dos trozos de cielo, brillantes, llenos de vigor, adornados por preciosas lágrimas puras, embelleciendo su rostro el rubor de sus mejillas y su boquita entre abierta por los gemidos. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado hermoso. La mano derecha de Naruto acarició la mejilla de Sasuke mientras que la izquierda apretaba el blanco trasero y lo empujaba hacia el para sentirlo entrar más fuerte, a pesar de que dolía, pero necesitaba esa profundidad que le quitaba el aliento; levantó las piernas un poco más y Sasuke se las tomó poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, empujando cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca y lamía sus dedos con locura, mientras que su otra mano se deleitaba con las curvas del trasero de su koi, pronto sintió deseos de hacer una pequeña travesura, dirigió tres dedos a la entrada de Sasuke y los introdujo de golpe en su cuerpo, provocando que de esa boca sensual que se perdía en gemidos bajos saliera un fuerte grito. Pero al cabo de poco rato Sasuke lo disfrutó aun más, sentía el placer producido por el interior del cuerpo de Naruto y ahora el placer de esos dedos apasionados explorando su interior. Ambos sentían el orgasmo próximo, el placer aumentaba cada vez más y más, entonces Sasuke levantó las caderas de Naruto por completo y se puso de rodillas haciendo que la pelvis del kitsune quedara más arriba, agachó la cabeza y tuvo acceso a erección. Naruto gritaba descontroladamente, la lengua de Sasuke estaba haciendo maravillas, enroscándose en la punta, luego bajando a lo largo, succionando, apretando suavemente con los labios, acariciando con la lengua, en fin, un montón de placer; mientras que sentía las rápidas, duras y estimulantes penetraciones.

.-Te amo... Te amo... Ahh, te... amo... - Naruto luchaba por no cerrar los ojos y poder pronunciar esas palabras mientras el orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca -

.-Yo también... Mmmm... Te amo mucho... - Sasuke bajó las caderas de Naruto y fue a besar sus labios, estimulando ahora con la mano el pene de su koi hasta que llegó al orgasmo y el beso fue roto por un grito de placer total -

Ya agotados se quedaron acostados mirándose a la cara tomados de las manos. Sasuke adquirió una mueca de triunfo.

.-Dije que te iba a ganar... Ja, y lo hice. - Naruto también sonrió con triunfo -

.-.¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Yo no perdí nada jajaja... Así que también gané. - pero en su interior Naruto sabía que había perdido el reto, a pesar de que no se arrepentía de haber estado dominado por Sasuke, había perdido - Prepárate para la revancha... Será dentro de poco.

.-La esperaré con ansias. - Sasuke depositó un beso sobre cada ojo azul del rubio y lo abrazó para dormir -

En la tarde Naruto ya se había marchado, Sasuke decidió salir a dar una vuelta por Konoha, se sentía renovado, todo le parecía hermoso, tanto así que le fue imposible borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y mucha gente se detenía a verlo pasar con esa "extraña" expresión. (a mí igual me sería raro ver a Sasuke caminado por Konoha con una sonrisa :s ) De pronto alguien lo tomó del brazo, se giró para encontrarse con Jiraiya.

.-Sasuke, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes... - Sasuke lo miró extrañado, por un momento pensó que Jiraiya lo iba a regañar por como había tratado a Naruto - Yo te ayudé, ahora debes... Jeje, conseguirme una hermosa chica desnuda.

Era verdad, el se lo había prometido... Pero ¿de dónde sacaría una mujer dispuesta a hacer eso? Tras prometer a Jiraiya que cumpliría su parte del trato lo más rápido posible continuó con su paseo.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en el baño arrojando burbujitas y cantando feliz mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Se sentía adolorido, pero indudablemente feliz. Salió de la ducha todo mojado y sin dejar de cantar, se arrojó a la cama y giró sobre ella con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho. Pronto calló en cuenta de que su actitud era comparable con la de una muchacha enamorada. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de cuestionarse eso debido a que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, se puso lo más rápido que pudo un pantalón y fue a abrir. Hyuuga Neji se quedó mirándolo un poco atónito; el pantalón se le apegaba bastante por el hecho de no haber secado su cuerpo, tenía el pecho desnudo y gotitas de agua cayéndole, el pelo mojado y alborotado y una expresión de zorrito feliz.

Neji iba a hablar cuando otra persona se hizo presente ahí. Jiraiya - que no había podido sacarse el deseo de tener a la mujer que Sasuke le debía - se había presentado en la casa de Naruto para ver el uroke no jutsu (sexy no jutsu).

.-Ero-sennin... ¿Qué busca? - Neji intercambió unas miradas a ambos aun con la boca abierta esperando poder hablar -

.-Veras Naruto, seré breve... - se hizo un silencio expectante -. ¡Vengo a cobrar mi parte del trato!

Neji retrocedió al ver la curiosa forma en que el hombre movía las manos como queriendo apretar algo... Senos.

.-.¿Ahora? - Naruto lo miró sorprendido - Ero-sennin, estoy un poco cansado, verá yo...

Ahora fueron Jiraiya y Neji quienes intercambiaron miradas extrañados al ver a Naruto reír y sonrojarse sumido en pensamientos que ambos (Neji y Jiraiya) no quería adivinar.

.-No hay excusas Naruto. - dijo finalmente el sennin luego de casi tres minutos de aburrirse viendo a Naruto balbucear frases incomprensibles, llevarse las manos a la cara y sonrojarse mientras sonreía de forma estúpida - Ahora... Deléitame con tu súper técnica.

Neji sintió un escalofrió y optó por marcharse... Ya tendría tiempo otro día para encontrarse a Naruto a solas. En su camino se encontró con Gaara.

.-.¿Y...? - preguntó Neji al pelirojo -

.-No estaba en casa. - tras ese intercambio de palabras ambos ninjas siguieron su rumbo en silencio -

Ya en el interior de la casa de Naruto, Jiraiya gritaba de felicidad mientras le sangraba la nariz.

.-Naruto... Solo una tocadita... - Naruto lo miró (en su versión femenina) con disgusto, pero luego soltó un bufido y se resignó acercándose más a el -. ¡Siiiiiii!

Jiraiya jugueteó un momento con esos tiernos y redondos pechos, acariciándolos con lujuria total, luego sus manos perversas apretaron ese trasero perfecto y redondo.

.-.¡Ya, ya, Ero-sennin, suficiente! - Naruto volvió a su forma normal y se frotó suavemente el trasero que aun le dolía, tanto como por los apretones de Jiraiya como por el casi reciente acto con Sasuke. Tal recuerdo hizo al joven sonrojarse -

.-Naruto... - comenzó el sennin ya con voz seria y dos tapones de papel higiénico en sus fosas nasales -. ¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?

La respuesta del rubio fue el mismo balbuceo incoherente y el sonrojo, por lo que Jiraiya dio por hecho la respuesta. En su interior sentía lástima de que Naruto no fuera un pervertido chico heterosexual como el (Jiraiya) había sido antes... Pero ya no había nada que hacer, si el portador de Kyuubi estaba feliz así, entonces no había nada de malo.

Pero mientras Naruto vivía en un mundo de Bilz y Pap (osea, un mundo feliz, para los que no conozcan Bilz y Pap, son dos bebidas que en sus comerciales te pintan un mundo color de rosa) y Sasuke cortaba margaritas por Konoha sintiéndose como un niño feliz de nuevo; Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara invadían un sector prohibido de Konoha. Su misión era robar un pergamino sagrado que se encontraba bajo llave tras una enorme puerta y asegurado por miles de objetos cortantes y demás cosas. Pero el dúo de ninjas era perfecto: mientras Neji hacía uso de su byakugan para ver todo tipo de obstáculos, Gaara simplemente seguía indicaciones moviendo su arena. Ni uno de los dos había pasado la puerta que resguardaba el pergamino, no les hacía falta, la arena de Gaara se había colado por la diminuta abertura que había bajo la puerta y así, lentamente se acercó al pergamino hasta tomarlo y dejarlo pegado a la puerta. Luego con la misma arena formo una replica y abrió la puerta para salir con el pergamino. No había podido ser más fácil.

Al día siguiente Naruto Y Sasuke parecían actuar al mismo tiempo. Cada uno en su casa hacía las cosas a toda velocidad, se bañaba, vestía, tomaba desayuno, se lavaba los dientes y salía rumbo a la casa de Kakashi. En el camino se encontraron y corrieron a rapidamente tratando de llegar primero (osea, compitiendo por quien llegaba primero). Entre empujones y golpes llegaron al mismo tiempo, golpearon la puerta dedicándose miradas de rivalidad. Para mala suerte de Sasuke abrió Iruka... Punto a favor para el triunfo de Naruto debido a que Iruka lo adoraba. Así que Naruto recibiría clases primero... Pero Sasuke tuvo una idea, el no se iría a su casa a esperar su turno, el vería como le daban clases a su koi y aprendería de ello. Pero no fue tan fácil concentrarse en las lecciones que veía puesto que los gemidos, cara y todo en Naruto lo estaban volviendo loco. El kitsune se encontraba a gatas con la boca perdida entre las piernas de Iruka, mientras tras el (tras Naruto) estaba Kakashi jugueteando con sus dedos en su interior. Los celos no cabían en los pensamientos de Sasuke en ese momento, el sabía que Naruto solo lo amaba a el y que las clases que tomaba eran para complacerlo, así que no sentía celos. A demás el hacía exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y cómo tener tiempo para permitirse celos cuando Naruto gemía de una forma tan sexy? Sasuke no lo soportaba, casi sin darse cuenta empujó a Kakashi e introdujo sus dedos en su koi, necesitaba hacerlo el, era su deseo darle placer en ese momento. Naruto dejó a Iruka y se giró a Sasuke. Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas felices de ver el amor en esos dos jóvenes. Pero tuvieron que interrumpir ese beso de pasión, puesto que era el turno de dar clases al Uchiha.

Ahora era Naruto quien, sin poder soportar más, metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y se propinó auto placer. Sasuke estaba boca arriba, desnudo, con las piernas separadas, sonrojado y la mirada perdida a causa del placer mientras Iruka lamía sus pezones y Kakashi le daba sexo oral mientras con su mano derecha masturbaba su interior. Naruto ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de amar al vengador, era algo tan intenso, amor mezclado con pasión y lujuria. Le encantaba lo delicado que podía verse su koi mientras le proporcionaban placer, supuso que el también se veía así cuando estaba en las condiciones de Sasuke.

Ya más tarde se bañaron - por separado, puesto que Kakashi no quería que su baño fuera usado en actos sexuales por nadie más que por su koi y por el - y se dispusieron a comer algo mientras esperaban a Jiraiya, quien no tardó en llegar. Les dio clases de "galanes", les enseñó a ser tan cautivantes como los varoniles protagonistas de sus novelas, pero... ahí comenzaba el problema: Iruka. El sensei de pelo castaño interfería sacando a relucir su lado femenino.

.-Naruto, dime si no preferirías que Sasuke se viera un poco más delicado... - Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una miradas - Hagamos un ensayo, Sasuke tu solo imítame.

Iruka se levantó; Sasuke lo siguió. Iruka se recargó contra la pared; Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Iruka puso una mano en la cintura; Sasuke también, después de todo Sasuke casi siempre se paraba así. Iruka puso la mano derecha hacia delante y la dejó estirada mientras fruncía los labios; Sasuke lo imitó. En seguida Naruto, Jiraiya y Kakashi rompieron en risas.

.-.¡Que maricón! Ajajajajajajajajaja - Naruto había escupido el té a la cara de Jiraiya al no poder aguantar la risa - Perdón ero-sennin... Pero, es que... ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Sasuke volvió a su postura normal y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

.-.¡Urusee, baka! (urusee es callate) - Naruto se mordía la lengua para no reír - Sé que me veía afeminado, no pienso ponerme así nunca más... En cambio... Naruto ¿Harías algo por mi?

.-Jaja, está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Sasuke se sonrojó -

.-Te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Ya en casa de Naruto, Sasuke ponía sus manos cubriendo su nariz para impedir una hemorragia, mientras Naruto lo miraba avergonzado y sintiéndose estúpido vestido de colegiala.

.-.¿Ya me puedo quitar esta ropa Sasuke? - Naruto puso cara de zorrito cautivo al decir eso, lo cual hizo que la voracidad del Uchiha saliera a flote -

.-No, no, espera un poco... Mmmm... Solo un poco más Naruto, luego yo te ayudaré a quitarte la ropa... (la ropa salio de... no se de donde XD pero había ropa de colegiala nomás) - Sasuke caminó hasta el rubio y le acarició el muslo subiendo un poco la falda - Eres tan sensual...

Naruto se sonrojó ante tal comentario y ante las acciones de Sasuke quien en ese momento lo estaba empujando contra la mesa y le separaba las piernas. Pero una idea pasó por la mente del Uzumaki: esta vez el dominaría. Dejó que Sasuke lo desvistiera y a su vez el (Naruto) lo desvistió también, luego lo dejó ponerse sobre el, hacerlo creer que estaba totalmente entregado... Entonces...

.-.¿Qué... qué...? - Sasuke miró extrañado como estaba a punto de besar y manosear a ... un tronco -. ¡Kuso, Naruto, eso es trampa!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto ya estaba tras Sasuke afirmando sus caderas y rozando su entrada con su erecto pene.

.-Esta vez domino yo Sasuke. - Sasuke se resignó, a demás deseaba ver que tan bueno podía ser Naruto ahora... Pero... Naruto, siempre será Naruto. Lo estaba haciendo de maravilla en las carisias, daba mucho placer, pero llegó el momento de la penetración. Naruto olvidó el lubricante, la paciencia y la suavidad; como resultado se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte del Uchiha - Mmm, Sasuke no seas exagerado...

.-.¡Baka, olvidaste si quiera estimularme un poco, me duele, detente ahora!

.-Oops... - Naruto se vio obligado a salir del calido interior de su koi, ir por lubricante, aplicarlo con calma e intentar la penetración de nuevo - Ahhh... ¿Ahora si? Mmmm...

.-Ah...Ahhh... S-si... Duele un poco, ahhh... Pero está bien... - Sasuke cerró los ojos y se concentró en la placentera sensación de sentir entrar y salir el miembro de Naruto. El dolor quedó en segundo plano y se relajó gimiendo casi sin control. Ahora Naruto lo hacía excelentemente - Más... Ahhh... Si, Naruto, así... Duro, más duro...

Naruto salió del cuerpo de su koi y lo puso frente a él de pie, lo abrazó y lo besó mientras lo incitaba a acostarse en el suelo. El (Naruto) fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó caramelo líquido, con algo de impaciencia aplicó un poco en los pezones de Sasuke y los lamió con deseo y algo de apetito. - puesto que el dulce sabor del caramelo le dio hambre - Luego dejó una línea directa a la erección y lamió con placer. Para finalizar se puso en sus labios y en los del vengador, lo besó con amor mientras lo penetraba delicadamente para no hacerle daño. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos al igual que la forma en que masturbaba; la saliva y los restos de caramelo que habían quedado en el pene del Uchiha luego del sexo oral dejaban a la mano del kitsune deslizarse como lubricante y causar aun más placer. Entre gemidos y mordidas desenfrenadas al cuello y pezones que ambos se daban, llegaron al orgasmo. Luego de eso se fueron a bañar.

.-Naruto, quizás ya no necesitemos de clases... - Sasuke se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Naruto arrojar burbujas y cantar feliz, completamente ajeno al mundo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho -. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

.-.¿Ah, me hablabas Sasuke-koi? - Naruto dio algunos giros bailando de felicidad. Sasuke solo trataba de entender su comportamiento, pero la respuesta se la dio el mismo rubio - Te amo tanto, me haces tan feliz que siento que vivo en un mundo perfecto...

Sasuke sonrió, ahora comprendía el curioso comportamiento de niña quinceañera (sin ofender a nadie XD) de Naruto.

.-Te dije que creo que kizás debamos dejar las clases, ya no hace falta... - Naruto lo besó para luego mirarlo a los ojos -

.-Si, tienes razón. A demás bastará con solo preguntar si tenemos alguna duda - de pronto la expresión de Naruto cambió a un gesto triunfal - Y yo solo tuve que asistir a tres clases, jaja, soy un genio. Por eso sé que seré Hokage, porque fíjate Sasuke, con solo tres clases y ya estoy a tu nivel, a demás es cosa de...

Un suave golpe en la cabeza acabó con la arrogancia de Naruto, quien no tardó en contraatacar amenazando con el mango de la escobilla al Uchiha.

.-Atrás Sasuke o te meto esto.

.-Ja, hazlo y verás que te meto yo.

Pero mientras ellos se divertían en sus juegos sexuales, dos jóvenes miraban satisfechos el resultado de haber robado un pergamino sagrado que servía para copiar a una persona y hacerla actuar como ellos quisieran, en este caso la copia había sido Uzumaki Naruto. Una replica perfecta del chico rubio estaba ante Neji y Gaara.

.-Ahora solo falta citar a Sasuke al bosque y luego... Hacer que llegue a odiar a Naruto. - Gaara escuchó las palabras de Neji y luego lo miró -

.-.¿Y como haremos eso?

.-Ya verás... Solo déjamelo a mí. - Gaara lo miró de forma fría -

.-Está bien, pero si te pasas te mato. Sé que odias a Sasuke, no permitiré que le hagas demasiado daño.

.-Siempre hay que hacer algo de daño para llegar al odio. - al oír eso Gaara no pudo evitar recordar a su tio Yashamaru - Después de eso Sasuke estará listo para ti.

.-Bien. - Gaara recordó los gemidos de Sasuke y Naruto el día anterior. A pesar de que Naruto era quien estaba con Sasuke el (Gaara) no era capaz de odiarlo (realmente me gusta mucho más la pareja Gaara x Naruto que Gaara x Sasuke, pero no veo a Neji enamorado de Sasuke y a demás acabo de hacer un Gaara x Naruto en mi otro fic. por eso ahora le toca con Sasuke XD ) - Entonces... ¿Mañana en la noche?

.-Si.

Naruto y Sasuke durmieron juntos esa vez, la felicidad los embarcaba. No todo era sexo, el amor puro estaba presente también, parecían amarse hasta con la mirada. Al día siguiente Naruto partió a comer al Ichiraku junto a Iruka mientras Sasuke - sin decir a Naruto donde iba - comenzó a buscar la mujer que le debía a Jiraiya. Para su suerte encontró una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño claro, alta, de grandes curvas y cara de muñeca. Debía lograr que se quedara con el sennin¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que podía usar sus encantos de súper galán no solo con Naruto, sino también con esa joven.

Naruto terminó sus siete platos de ramen y se marchó a buscar a Sasuke dejando a Iruka con expresión fúnebre pagando hasta su última moneda. Fue horrible para el rubio descubrir a Sasuke - sin que este lo notara - coqueteando con una mujer hermosa. Luego la mujer se fue junto al Uchiha en otra dirección.

"¿Por qué Sasuke se fue con ella?" . Naruto miró al suelo con tristeza. "Yo creí que el solo tenía ojos para mí, y que a demás no le gustaban las mujeres..." . Caminó sin rumbo por Konoha.

Jiraiya tomaba sake junto a la mujer que Sasuke le había conseguido, y este estaba sentado en el sofá con expresión de aburrimiento total. Decidió marcharse, fue cuando se encontró con Naruto quien lo miró con tristeza.

.-.¿Qué pasa Naruto? - preguntó Sasuke preocupado -

.-.¿Estabas con una mujer verdad? - Sasuke lo miró como si no fuera gran cosa -

.-Si. - se encogió de hombros -. ¿Por qué?

Como respuesta Naruto salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Tarde reaccionó Sasuke y comprendió que había sido un ataque de celos producto de un malentendido. Naruto llegó a la casa de Sasuke y entró - ya que sabía que estaba abierta - Se recostó en la cama tratando de no llorar. A su lado estaba el diario de Sasuke, lo tomó y lo abrió en las páginas más recientes, quizás ahí decía algo sobre alguna amante o algo así pensó.

_Le hice el amor a Naruto, ha sido lo más hermoso, estoy tan feliz de que todo esté bien... _

Naruto pasó a la siguiente página:

_Todo es perfecto, nos amamos tanto. En mi vida ya no hay preocupaciones, bueno ahora que lo pienso aun me falta mi parte del trato con Jiraiya, tengo que conseguir esa mujer luego._

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara, que idiota había sido. Se le había olvidado por completo que anteriormente al leer el diario había visto con claridad que Sasuke debía pagarle de esa forma a Jiraiya. Casi sin darse cuenta Naruto se durmió esperando a Sasuke.

Como si el tiempo se prestara para las cosas malas, Sasuke entró en la casa de Naruto - puesto que también estaba abierto - y se sentó a mirar la TV. mientras lo esperaba. No notó que alguien lo había estado vigilando fuera de la casa. En eso una carta pasó por debajo de la puerta, Sasuke la tomó, vio que estaba dirigida a él, era la letra de Naruto:

_Te espero a las afueras de Konoha en el bosque... Te tengo una sorpresa. _

Sasuke sonrió, se sintió feliz de que al fin Naruto hubiera comprendido que todo había sido un malentendido, de seguro había hablado con Jiraiya y ya todo estaba solucionado. Se miró al espejo arreglándose un poco y salió rumbo al bosque. Allá lo esperaba su desgracia. Tras unos árboles estaban Neji y Gaara.

.-Todo va perfecto, esta copia de Naruto hasta escribe como el... Incluso huele como Naruto. - Neji cerró los ojos sumido en pensamientos felices junto al rubio -

No hicieron más ruido puesto que Sasuke se presentó en escena para encontrarse con Naruto sonriéndole como siempre. El Uchiha jamás imaginó que se trataba de una copia. Todo era igual, hasta la forma de besar y de tocar.

.-Naruto... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí y no en casa? - Sasuke preguntó -

.-Aquí es más hermoso. - una sonrisa idéntica a la del auténtico Naruto curvó los labios de la copia - Te tengo una peculiar sorpresa...

.-Jeje, me muero por ver... - Sasuke sonrió con un dejo de lujuria -

.-.¡Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!

Sasuke quedó intrigado al ver la gran cantidad de replicas. Pronto las replicas le fueron quitando la ropa y lo afirmaron. Sasuke aun sonreía, le parecía interesante la sorpresa de "su koi". Pero luego la extraña expresión en el lo hizo sentirse extraño, se veía tan frío, tan... malo.

.-.¿Está todo bien Naruto? - preguntó con un leve toque de preocupación en la voz -

.-No. No lo está Sasuke... - un golpe en la cara hizo al vengador caer al suelo, donde fue inmovilizado por las replicas -

.-.¿Qué... qué haces? - varias de las replicas comenzaron a desnudarse mientras otras golpeaban el cuerpo del atemorizado Uchiha -. ¿Es por la mujer? Ella era para Jiraiya, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Patadas en el estómago, puños en la cara... Uno de los Naruto se acercó de forma peligrosa sonriendo con maldad y lujuria. Sasuke no comprendía porqué tanto odio, solo podía ver y sentir con temor como lo golpeaban y afirmaban mientras unos ojos azules se posaban en los suyos demostrando odio y deseos de causar más daño.

Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ignorando todo mal que ocurría afuera.

.-Continúa-.

Bueno, después de taaaanto tiempo actualicé. Pero me costó mucho jajaja, no se me da el humor. Eso quiere decir que el cuarto capítulo estará muy pronto porque no tendrá nada de humor jajaja ñ.nU. Ah, una advertencia; en el próximo capítulo la cosa se pondrá muy fuerte, ya imaginan que pasará. Antes había pensado que en vez de ser una copia quien atacara a Sasuke fueran Neji y Gaara, pero luego se me ocurrió esta idea, a demás de haber sido Neji y Gaara haciéndose pasar por Naruto, Sasuke debería darse cuenta, en cambio con una copia cien por ciento exacta no tenía como. Bueno... realmente será cruda la continuación, así que de ante mano: gomen.

Reviws:

sora-naechiha: Holas, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo 2 , espero que este también te guste. XD El 4 viene con tragedia jajaja. Bueno, gracias por el reviw. Adiós.

Hanami Uzumaki: Jajajaja, que risa lo de tus amigas, uuuh, este cap. tiene mucho lemon XD así que cuidado con lo que hacen por dios que no quiero ser culpable de alguna atrocidad por ahí XD. Muchas gracias por tu animoso reviw, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, adiós.

Kiomi: Hola, gracias por tu reviw. XD Espero que te hayan gustados las perversas clases que tomó Naruto. Bueno espera la continuación que será más fuerte. Adiós, cuidate.

Xno-mizuki18: Jeje, que bueno que te gusto el cap. Creo que de ahora en adelante estos niños ya no recivirán más clases de ese tipo, quizás haga un toque más trágico en la hitoria y terminen con clases de superación mental XD nu, broma, o no se, conmigo nunca se sabe nada :s . Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

barby : Uhhhh, gomen, gomen, sé que me demoré un siglo jeje, pero la comedia no se me da mucho XD así que ten por seguro que el cap. 4 biene casi enseguida. Gracias por leer, jaja eso de la canción de Pto. Montt (así se escribe?) fue una idiotez mia XD. Adiós.

Kao-chan : Oh, muchas gracias XD a mí no se... este fic. me gusta pero no es mi estilo por tener partes graciosas, pero bueno me la paso bien escribiendo. XD Uuuuh, niña si te gustan las cosas medias fuertecitas como la casi violación de Naruto entonces supongo que no me odirás por el cap. 4 XD, cuidate, adiós.

R. Kirika: ñnU Gracias, que vergüenza jajaja XD gracias por amar mis fics. Jajaja, si, es una crueldad leer diarios agenos XD jajaja si, también hubiera sido triste que Sasuke hubiera violado a Naruto, pero... casi lo hago XD. Bueno, espero gracias cuidate, adiós, espero que te guste este cap. que está re liviano.

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: Holas, XD jajaja me alegro de que mi degenerado fic. te sirva de inspiración. Seh, tienes razón, el día que yo escriba un fic. sin lemon será el fin del mundo... Aun que supongo que ese es como mi reto XD algún día seré capaz de escribir un fic. sin lemon! pose de Rock Lee em... no me hagas caso. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

maca-chan15 : Wooooo cara tipica de msn XD Holas, XD jajaja bueno, al fin me digné a subir el cap. que tanto me costó escribir XD. Ya pu' mujer escribe el tuyooo XD que será gracioso. Uhhhh, que mala onda que estes en el cole yo aquí en pijama XD Bueno, pero ya viene la reconpenza... en... Mmmm vacaciones de invierno, ay que mala soy, neh ya verás que no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que quizás lo pases bakan en el cole y conoscas a compañeros iguales a Naruto y que llegue también uno igual a Sasuke y hagan yaoi en clases (como sueño) XD Bueno cuidate, hablamos, adiós.


	4. No hay perdón

Advertencias: lemon, hiper sadismo XD y violación, muy detallado. XD No me maten.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que en mis capítulos hay una infinidad de puntos, eso es debido a que no sé si aun no salen los guiones y no quiero arriesgarme a no poner los puntos porque ya me ha pasado que no salen los signos. :s Por su compresión, gracias XD.

**Capítulo 4: No hay perdón.**

Sasuke veía horrorizado como la silueta de Naruto se iba acercando a el lentamente, demostrando una sádica y lujuriosa sonrisa, desprovista de todo amor. El Uchiha luchó por soltarse, pero eran demasiados bunshins los que lo apresaban, no tenía salida. Le dieron cuatro nuevas patadas en el estomago para que se quedara quieto y luego le separaron las piernas hasta el limite (osea que lo dejaron abierto de piernas). Sasuke se resignó, no podía hacer nada. Con fuerza y brutalidad fue penetrado, su cuerpo se movió como si lo hubieran azotado, sus músculos estaban tensos y tenía miedo, por lo que su cuerpo estaba aun más estrecho. Solo logró gritar una vez antes de que le taparan la boca con las manos, entonces los futuros gritos reprimidos fueron reemplazados por lágrimas de dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Sasuke dio gracias cuando Naruto llegó al clímax y salió de su cuerpo, pensó que ya lo iban a dejar en paz, pero se equivocó. Uno de los bunshis lo aferró del pelo y le giró la cabeza hasta dejar su boca frente a su pene; mientras entre otros le pateaban las piernas, le besaban el cuerpo, lo mordían, se masturbaban sobre el y le gritaban.

"Tiene que ser una pesadilla, esto no tiene sentido... Naruto no haría esto" . Sasuke trataba de encontrar lógica al asunto mientras era obligado a lamer el pene que tenía frente a el. "Naruto no haría esto, no por celos... " . Pero recordó la crueldad con que Naruto había leído su diario frente a tantas personas. "Pero... No, esto no se compara con eso... Esto tiene que se un sueño... Por favor que sea un sueño" . Se decía a si mismo Sasuke de forma desesperada.

El tibio líquido pasional de su agresor ya estaba en su boca, lo escupió con despecho antes de recibir una patada en la cara que lo dejó tosiendo y mirando al cielo estrellado. Una nueva irrupción sintió en su cuerpo, otro de los bunshis lo estaba violando, trató de no gritar y de hacerse a la idea de que era solo un mal sueño... ¿Pero desde cuando en un sueño se puede sentir un dolor tan profundo como el que Sasuke sentía ahora? Ya no pudo seguir soportando y gritó de forma desgarrada... Nadie podía ayudarlo.

"Nadie me puede oír aquí... Voy a morir así, a manos de la persona que amo" . Con terror en los ojos vio a uno de los Narutos acercarse con un kunai en la mano. "Voy a morir... Tal vez sea mejor así..." . Cerró los ojos, pero el kunai solo le hizo un corte leve en el pecho. "No me va a matar. Solo se divierte" . Otros nuevos cortes seguidos de más patadas y golpes a la cara. En cierto modo los agradecía, ya que anulaban un poco el dolor de las penetraciones. "Que me suelte... Que me deje ¿Qué más puede querer de mí? " .

Pero hasta en su inconciente Sasuke sabía que eso no acabaría ahí, las caras impacientes y perversas de los demás bunshins se lo decían... Todos querían hacerse de su cuerpo. Y así estuvo soportando, lo penetraban de forma brusca, se movían con violencia dentro de su cuerpo adolorido, lo golpeaban para que se quedara quieto, ahogaban sus gritos metiendo sus miembros en su boca, manchaban su cuerpo de líquido de placer, lo afirmaban con tal fuerza que su piel quedaba enrojecida... todo eso cinco, diez, trece veces, más... Ahora se encontraba boca abajo, sintiendo el olor del césped, cansado de llorar y de gritar. Las penetraciones ya no dolían, pero sentía el cuerpo adormecido por tantos golpes y las piernas pesadas. Ahogó un quejido de dolor al sentir kunais cortar su espalda y sintió el liquido tibio en su interior cuando el Naruto que lo violaba llegó al orgasmo. Voltearon su cuerpo y pudo verse rodeado de chicos rubios con miradas de odio, peligrosamente uno se acercó con un kunai apuntando a su sexualidad.

.-.¡No... Eso no! - Sasuke supuso lo que harían, trató de soltarse pero era inútil - Por favor no...

Para su alivio el kunai se desvió de su pene para ser clavado en su muslo, su grito fue reprimido por un puño en la cara que le partió el labio. Cerró los ojos y siguió soportando a sus violadores... Veinte, veintiséis, treinta y cinco...perdió la cuenta... Se desmayó, era demasiado el agotamiento, demasiado el dolor, mucha presión psicológica, tenía el corazón deshecho. Despertó para encontrarse de pie sostenido por los bunshis aún... Su pesadilla seguía, a pesar de que el cielo ya no estaba oscuro. Un beso brusco se abrió paso en sus labios, lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar.

.-.¿Es... Venganza por lo que te hice antes... Naruto? - preguntó entre sollozos y quejidos el Uchiha, pero no hubo respuesta - Al menos dime porqué...

No le iba a responder, Sasuke lo sabía. De una patada al estómago fue lanzado de espalda al suelo, sus rodillas quedaron al alcance de sus orejas y otro Naruto se hizo de su cuerpo. Ya no quedaban muchos bunshins, solo cinco. Pero Sasuke estaba exhausto, no quería soportar cinco violaciones más, reunió fuerzas y logró extinguir a dos de los bunshins, pero luego cayó rendido de rodillas al suelo.

"Este acto me cobrará algo muy malo... Lo presiento" .

Efectivamente así fue. Lo dejaron boca abajo y le clavaron kunais en las manos para dejarlo adherido al suelo. Sasuke ya tenía la voz ronca de tanto gritar y los ojos rojos y adoloridos de tanto llorar, cualquiera hubiera preferido la muerte, incluso Sasuke estaba deseando terminar con todo el sufrimiento, pero en su interior también quería vivir, no deseaba morir de una forma tan humillante y sin si quiera saber porqué. Fue violado una vez más... Luego se hizo el silencio un momento, para dar paso a unas risas sádicas. Sasuke volteó la cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro, con terror vio un kunai acercarse a su trasero. No importó cuanto suplicó, cuanto grito pidiendo ayuda ni cuanto lloró; el objeto entró en su cuerpo haciéndole daño, cortándolo por dentro.

.-.¡Ahhhhh, basta por favoooor! - gritó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba casi con convulsiones, sentía sus manos desgarrarse por estar clavas al suelo, el kunai entraba y salia por su cuerpo, rompiendo su interior... Pero lo peor fue cuando el kunai salió y Naruto tomó distancia para luego penetrar de golpe ese malherido cuerpo. Sasuke gritó casi sin voz, el dolor le cortaba la respiración -. ¡De... jame...! . ¡ Lo... ahhhhh... Lo rue...go..!

Ya era demasiado para el, volvió a perder el conocimiento. Entonces ya solo quedó la copia de Naruto, dispuesto a matar a Sasuke cortándole el cuello.

.-.¡Ya fue demasiado! Finaliza a la copia - Gaara miró a Neji con odio -

.-No sé como... - Neji tenía el pergamino en las manos, su boca estaba abierta en una mueca de horror y temblaba - Lo va a matar... ¿Qué hemos hecho?...

Gaara miró a Sasuke, luego le arrebató el pergamino de las manos a Neji y lo destruyó. La copia de Naruto desapareció antes de que pudiera matar a Sasuke. Con cuidado el pelirrojo sacó los kunais de las manos de Sasuke y lo puso boca arriba, lo cubrió haciendo una manta de arena y se alejó del lugar llevándose a Sasuke sin mirar a Neji que seguía con expresión perdida.

Naruto despertó porque un débil rayo de sol le daba en los ojos. Quedó asombrado de ver que Sasuke no había regresado, decidió ir a su casa, quizás ahí se encontraba. Pero Sasuke tampoco estaba ahí.

Temari quedó sorprendida al ver llegar a Gaara en la madrugada, cargando el inconciente cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke. El pelirrojo se dirigió con el (con Sasuke) al baño sin prestar atención a la rubia que lo seguía intrigada.

.-Gaara... - comenzó Temari con un leve tono de temor en su voz -. ¿Qué... qué haces con el?

.-Cállate. - Gaara se concentró en limpiar el cuerpo herido y sucio que tenía ante el, era lamentable ver tan hermoso rostro cubierto de cortes, moretones, sangre y semen. Al advertir que Temari seguía ahí, obvservando a el dañado cuerpo de _su protegido_, se giró reflejando autoridad en la mirada - Vete.

Ya a solas con Sasuke se dedicó a limpiar bien su piel blanca y suave, luego lo sacó de la tina y lo secó con sumo cuidado para no tocar mucho sus múltiples heridas. Se veía tan frágil, tan triste, como un niño...

"Un niño... " . Una imagen de su infancia, abrazando su oso de peluche (felpa) pasó por su mente.

Tomó embrazo a Sasuke que ya estaba envuelto entre toallas y lo llevó hasta el cuarto - que compartía junto a Temari y Kankuro mientras se estaban quedando en Konoha - y lo acostó sobre la cama. La joven rubia no esperó a recibir una de las severas miradas de Gaara y salió de la habitación de inmediato. Gaara retiró las toallas y buscó ropa, en eso Sasuke abrió los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Fue un sueño?" . Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos y al ver que desde la palma hasta el otro lado tenía heridas como si le hubieran clavado un kunai dio por hecho que no había sido un sueño. "...Naruto" .

"Despertó" . Gaara posó sus ojos inexpresivos sobre los de Sasuke, que lucían cansados, tristes y débiles.

.-.¿Por qué... estoy aquí? - preguntó el joven desnudo mientras se disponía a sentarse en la cama, pero un horrible dolor se lo impidió, por lo que permaneció de lado -. ¿Tu me encontraste?

.-Si. - Gaara se acercó a su lado y le pasó la camisa - Ponte esto.

Pero fue inútil, con suerte Sasuke podía mover los dedos sin ser invadido por un punzante dolor proveniente del medio de sus manos, de sus heridas al ser clavado al suelo. Gaara tuvo que vestirlo, lógicamente al pelirrojo no le molestó en absoluto; pero Sasuke se sentía inservible.

Llegó la tarde y Naruto estaba desesperado, Sasuke no estaba por ni un lado. Le preguntó a Kakashi, Iruka y Jiraiya, nadie sabía. El último en verlo había sido el sennin, pero de ahí nadie sabía nada. Sin rendirse Naruto siguió buscando y en su camino se encontró con Neji quien lo _ayudó_ a buscar (:s creo que estoy haciendo a Neji como muy malo... XD pero es que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale).

.-No sé donde pueda estar... Ni si quiera se porqué se marchó. - Naruto miró al suelo - Lo amo y me preocupa.

.-.¿Lo amas? - Naruto asintió sin importarle - ... Como lo humillaste frente a todos pensé que lo odiabas.

... No, eso... Eso ya pasó. Quizás tuvo un problema y no me dijo... Yo lo hubiera ayudado en lo que fuera...

Lo se. - Neji sonrió al mirarlo. Eso era lo que Neji amaba en el kitsune, su buena voluntad. Naruto le había ayudado, Naruto le había abierto los ojos - Te a... Ayudaré.

Gracias Neji. - Naruto le sonrió un poco extrañado, no esperaba ese comportamiento en el serio genio ninja - Acompáñame a casa mejor, si Sasuke regresa pronto de seguro irá allá.

Sasuke se quedó mirando sus manos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Realmente no sentía que hubiera nada mejor que hacer en el día... Nada valía la pena. Sin notarlo la joven rubia estaba ante el tendiéndole un plato de sopa caliente.

Yo no... No puedo tomar el plato...

Temari puso su visión en las manos heridas del joven. "Es lamentable que un cuerpo tan lindo esté en tan mal estado" . Se sentó a su lado y le puso la cuchara frente a los labios. Sasuke abrió la boca y tomó la sopa. "Así está mejor... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

.¿Te duele mucho?

.¿Cual parte de todo el cuerpo? - preguntó Sasuke con hipocresía -

... Las manos...

No es nada, hay partes que duelen más. - por el hecho de estar apoyado de lado costaba un poco darle de comer al herido, en consecuencia se derramó un poco de sopa de la cuchara -... Kuso...

Mejor siéntanle bien. - dijo Temari tratando de sonreír -

No...puedo... - el labio inferior del Uchiha tembló al pronunciar esas palabras. Temari agachó la mirada y comprendió. Pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Sasuke, pero este la rechazó y la apartó de el -. ¡No quiero la compasión de nadie!

.¿Qué haces aquí Temari? - la voz seca de Gaara se hizo presente - Vete.

Temari se marchó entregándole la sopa a Gaara quien sin decir nada se la siguió dando a Sasuke. "Esto no podría ser más patético" . Pensaba el joven de pelo negro mientras ladeaba la cabeza para que no se volviera a derramar el contenido de la cuchara.

En unos días ya podrás sentarte bien. - dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio - Tienes que tener paciencia, después de todo te metieron un kunai.

... ¿Cómo supiste? - Gaara se tomó su tiempo para contestar, había cometido un error al decir eso -

La sangre. - se le ocurrió decir al fin -

Llegó la noche y Naruto ya estaba sumido en la desesperación. No tuvo más opción que partir a avisarte a Tsunade para que lo buscara de forma más profesional, luego regresó a su casa donde lo esperaba Neji.

Al menos con la ayuda de Tsunade no obachan sé que lo encontrarán. - se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos ramen instantáneos -. ¿Te gusta el ramen cierto Neji?

Si. - Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, iba a comer junto a Naruto. Pero en el fondo se sentía culpable; aún tenía en su cabeza las imágenes de Uchiha Sasuke llorando, se habían excedido en su plan de separarlo de Naruto - Naruto... Yo...

.¡Ahhh, este ramen está delicioso! Eso si no hay comparación con los que sirven en Ichiraku ¿A ti te gustan los de Ichiraku cierto? Bueno, a quien no - Neji sonrió y se tranquilizó. Sasuke estaría bien con Gaara y él se encargaría de hacer de Naruto la persona más feliz del mundo -

Ya era hora de dormir y Neji se quedó a hacerle compañía al joven rubio, su mayor deseo hubiera sido dormir junto a el, pero era demasiado pedir, aun así estaba bastante cerca de Naruto, ya que este había puesto un sofá al lado de la cama y ahí se encontraba Neji con los ojos bien abiertos admirando cada movimiento de la respiración del Uzumaki. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró más de cerca, su boquita era tentadora.

"Y pensar que Uchiha la ha probado... " . Acercó más su boca a la de él, dispuesto a robar con delicadeza un leve roce, con eso se conformaba... Pero no llegó a lograrlo:

.-Sasuke... - una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Naruto -

.-... - Neji regresó al sofá y se volteó mirando hacia la pared, no pudo dormir bien, el remordimiento lo estaba matando poco a poco -

En la mañana la puerta de la casa donde se hospedaban los tres ninjas de la arena, sonó con fuerza, Temari abrió con expresión de sueño y algo enfadada puesto que eran las seis en punto. Por órdenes de Tsunade estaban revisando las casas de Konoha ya que Sasuke había desaparecido, interrogaron a Temari y ella inocentemente afirmó que el joven Uchiha se encontraba ahí.

.-.¿Hay... alguien buscándome? - preguntó Sasuke que se había despertado por las voces. Sasuke ya no era capaz de dormir sin alterarse por cualquier sonido -

.-Si. Creo que estan buscando. - dijo Gaara sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared frente a la cama de Sasuke -. ¿Deseas hablar con ellos?

.-...Si, pero... No quiero que se sepa la verdad. - Gaara solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza -

El pelirojo se encargaba de velar los sueños de Sasuke. Quizás para cualquiera sería aterrador estar bajo la mirada de Gaara, probablemente impediría que durmiera; pero para Sasuke era un momento de paz, se sentía seguro sabiendo que Gaara no dormía y se limitaba a mirarlo, en cierto modo a protegerlo. Los jounins entraron al cuarto, como es de esperar de inmediato preguntaron el porqué del estado del Uchiha, a lo cual este simplemente respondió que había sido atacado en las afueras de Konoha por alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver su rostro. Le tentaba la idea de acusar a Naruto, pero eso significaría que ellos lo capturarían... Y Sasuke quería vengarse con sus propias manos. En cuanto le preguntaron si deseaba que lo escoltaran hasta su casa dijo que no; realmente no deseaba estar en un lugar que le recordara a Naruto, y menos si habían posibilidades de que este lo fuera a visitar, por ahora no quería saber nada de el.

.-.¿Entonces te quedarás aquí? - preguntó Temari a Sasuke luego de que los jounins se habían retirado de la casa -

.-Si, el se queda. - respondió Gaara antes de que Sasuke pudiera si quiera abrir la boca -. ¿Hay algo que necesites traer de tu casa?

.-Ropa y... un libro.

Gaara y Sasuke salieron a la calle camino a la casa del Uchiha. Sasuke se sentía patéticamente inservible, ni si quiera era capaz de caminar bien por su cuenta - debido a las lesiones de las piernas - y tenía que apoyarse en el pelirrojo. Ya dentro de la casa de Sasuke, este guardó ropa y su diario. Se quedó un momento mirando la cama. Gaara fue conciente del odio que reflejaban sus ojos.

La noticia del paradero de Naruto llegó rápido a oídos de Naruto y por simples casualidades de la vida, en cuando Gaara y Sasuke estaban por llegar a la casa donde se hospedaban los ninjas de la Arena; Neji y Naruto estaban también a punto de llegar a dicho lugar. Un juego de miradas se produjo... Neji no podía dejar de mirar las heridas de Sasuke mientras movía los dedos de forma frenética - cosa que nadie notó -; Gaara los miraba a todos, en especial a Naruto, no sentía odio por el, al contrario, le tenía aprecio, pero en ese momento era su rival; Naruto se mostró alarmado por las heridas de Sasuke, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna, todo fue cosa de segundos antes de que Sasuke tomara la mano de Gaara con fuerza y lo jalara hasta entrar a la casa. Ya dentro el Uchiha trató de ir rápidamente al dormitorio, pero producto de sus heridas y del sobre esfuerzo por correr hasta dicho lugar se cayó (que penoso XD ay si me encanta) y quedó de frente mirando al suelo, a pocos metros del dormitorio. Gaara simplemente lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar antes los casi inaudibles sollozos y temblores de Sasuke. Fue Temari quien lo ayudó a levantarse y a meterse de regreso a la cama; Gaara seguía sumido en pensamientos y recuerdos, pero más que nada en fantasías que habían sido causadas por el solo hecho de haber sentido la mano de Sasuke aferrando la suya.

Fuera de la casa unos ojos azules miraban al suelo sin poder comprender. Estaba preocupado por la salud de su koi, pero le había extrañado el comportamiento de este... De ser por el (por Naruto) lo hubiera besado hasta sentir sus labios exhaustos, pero era evidente que Sasuke no había deseado eso.

"Esa mirada de... ¿Desprecio... Odio?. " . Naruto se acercó a la puerta para golpear una vez más en vano. ".¿Por qué? No comprendo qué fue lo que pasó... ".

El tímido brazo de Neji pasó al rededor de los hombros de Naruto y lo incitó a regresar a casa. En todo el camino no hablaron nada, Naruto parecía buscar una lógica al asunto en su mente, pero nada tenía coherencia para el en ese momento. ¿Por qué Sasuke había preferido quedarse con Gaara en vez de con el? Y le dolía tanto esa mirada de odio, de temor... Había sido demasiado extraño para el.

La noticia también llegó a oídos de Kakashi, Iruka y Jiraiya. Pero ni uno de ellos pudo dar apoyo en ese momento, porque mientras Jiraiya daba vueltas por las fronteras de Konoha buscando al agresor de Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka estaban sumidos en una de sus peleas. Habían llegado al punto decidir dormir separados, ni uno de los dos parecía ceder.

Ya era casi de noche, el sol se ocultaba dando sus últimos rayos rojizos sobre Gaara, contrastando con su cabello. Temari trataba de animar a Sasuke contándole cosas graciosas, no era algo demasiado común en la rubia preocuparse tanto por alguien a quien no conocía muy bien, y sobre todo si había tenido conflictos en el pasado con el... Pero era demasiado lamentable el estado en el que el Uchiha se encontraba; parecía completamente ausente. La joven de la Aldea de la Arena no pudo evitar darle un leve abrazo, lo cual hizo a Sasuke salir de su trance y mirarla.

"Es como una madre..." . Sasuke cerró los ojos sintiendo los brazos protectores de Temari, le recordaba al cariño que había sentido cuando niño.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a aparecer en los labios del herido, sin que este se diera cuenta. Temari acarició el rostro pálido de Sasuke con un dedo, no alcanzó a llegar a posar la mano completa, ya que un montón de arena la lanzó lejos; los celos de Gaara estaban al máximo. Sasuke no mostró importancia ante eso ni tampoco cuando Temari tuvo que salir corriendo del cuarto para no recivir otro ataque por parte del portador del Shukaku. Ahora estando a solas con Gaara todo era absoluto silencio, momento ideal para poder escribir:

_Todo parece producto de una pesadilla de la cual aun no soy capaz de despertar... No puedo creer que me haya pasado algo así a mí.  
_

Sasuke escribió toda su experiencia entre las hojas de su diario, deformando algunas letras por las incontenibles lágrimas que estropeaban la tinta.

_Me pregunto si habrá sido mejor morir. Antes creía que no, pero hoy... Luego de ver a Naruto... Ya no sé que pensar, no se si prefiero la muerte... Aun lo amo._

El sueño lo invadió y cayó rendido, lo cual dio la oportunidad a Gaara de poder leer ese libro de cubierta azul que tanto lo intrigaba; lo examinó un momento, era algo así como un libro archivador donde se podían poner más hojas en blanco, era muy grueso y contenía la vida de Sasuke entre sus páginas. El pelirrojo lo leyó hasta acabar en la madrugada, se sentía muy ligado a la vida de Sasuke luego de acavar de investigar el diario de vida... Pero le preocupaban las últimas líneas escritas, tenía que hacer algo para sacar de la cabeza del Uchiha a ese rubio de una vez y para siempre. Sin poder contenerse se acostó a su lado y le tocó la mejilla. De haber sido otra persona, Sasuke se hubiera despertado, pero la inconciencia del Uchiha ya reconocía a Gaara y le producía calma y seguridad; un gran punto a favor para Gaara sin duda... Le permitió recorrer el cuello con las manos, tocar el pecho sobre la ropa y bajar más y más hasta explorar ese muslo izquierdo, se detuvo ahí, tocando con suavidad por sobre la ropa... pero luego esas manos sedientas de curiosidad y de explorar un cuerpo querido se dirigieron al redondo y deseado trasero. Era la primera vez que Gaara exploraba un cuerpo, le parecía demasiado tentador, casi sin notarlo comenzó a excitarse y ya no solo tocaba el cuerpo por sobre la ropa... sino que ahora era la piel. Mientras la mente de Sasuke se veía atormentada por un sueño en el cual podía hasta sentir a Naruto tocarlo, era como si lo violara de nuevo. Dio un grito despertándose sobresaltado al sentir un dedo acercarse a su entrada, abrió los ojos y descubrió que no había sido solo obra de su pesadilla, sino que era Gaara quien lo tocaba. La curiosa mano se alejó con prisa del cuerpo de Sasuke, este solo miró extrañado a su velador nocturno, pero no le dijo nada, después de todo no se podía imaginar a Gaara abusando de él, en la mente del vengador solo Nauto era capaz de algo así. Hubo un momento de total silencio que resultó incómodo para Gaara, pero para Sasuke fue un tiempo de reflexión: lentamente pasó dos dedos acariciando los labios vírgenes de Gaara y se permitió darle una sonrisa de gratitud. No pasó más que eso, ya que Kankuro se había alarmado al oír el grito de Sasuke y había irrumpido en el cuarto, encontrando a Gaara con una... ¿sonrisa feliz? Si, para Kankuro fue dificil de asimilar.

Pasaron dos días en los que Neji comenzó a hartarse ya que no lograba nada con Naruto, este solo podía preocuparse de Sasuke y a veces lloraba desesperado sin comprender porqué su amado se rehusaba a verlo. Neji tenía que soportar todos los comentarios de Naruto: "Es que amo tanto a Sasuke..." . "Ya no sé qué hacer sin Sasuke." . "¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke ahora?". En fin... para el rubio todo era Sasuke, y eso estaba matando al Hyuuga. Tenía que hacer algo para lograr que Naruto se olvidara de Sasuke de una vez. Se reunió en la tarde con Gaara y juntos llegaron a un acuerdo, podía ser algo arriesgado.

.-Sasuke es capaz de matar a Naruto... - dijo Neji con preocupación -

.-No. El está malherido, no podrá hacerlo.

.-Bueno ¿Y cuando dejas Konoha?

.-Temari y Kankuro se van mañana... Yo me quedo hasta lograr que Uchiha se vaya conmigo. - tras decir eso Gaara se fue sin siquiera despedirse -

Unas lágrimas se mezclaban con el ramen de Naruto. Neji a su lado le acariciaba la espalda dándole apoyo moral.

.-Has sido... muy bueno conmigo... Neji. - Naruto se secó las lágrimas y sonrió - Gracias.

.-No es nada. Por cierto, mañana deberías intentar ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Supe que los ninjas de la Arena dejan Konoha mañana, así nadie podrá impedir que lo veas, aun sea a la fuerza. - Neji movió frenéticamente las manos detrás de su espalda al decir aquello; sentía temor de que el encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke pudiera tener malas consecuencias. Por otro lado, los ojos del kitsune se iluminaron y sonrió feliz... Tenía una esperanza - Ya verás como todo se arregla.

Neji se tragó la culpa y se fue a dormir al sofá que se había convertido en su cama en todos esos días, por amor haría lo que fuera.

Sasuke durmió hasta bien entrada la tarde y al despertar se hallaba solo. Se estiró y se sentó con cuidado - ahora ya podía sentarse, aun sintiendo algo de dolor, pero era soportable - y notó como las cosas de los ninjas de la Arena no estaban. Se dispuso a cambiar sus vendajes cuando tocaron a la puerta, caminó lo más rápido que sus heridas piernas se lo permitieron y abrió la puerta sintiendo un leve dolor en las manos. Una sonrisa zorruna y unos ojos húmedos de lágrimas de felicidad le respondieron al otro lado de la puerta paralizando el cuerpo de Sasuke. No alcanzó a cerrar la puerta en la cara del Uzumaki, porque este ya estaba dentro, abrazándolo en un acto de alegría desesperada y por consecuencia haciendo que el frágil y herido cuerpo de Sasuke no lo soportara y cayera al suelo con Naruto sobre el, provocando dolor en sus heridas y terror en su alma.

.-.¡Quítate de encima, déjame! - Sasuke lo empujó con la pierna derecha y logró apartarlo de si - Vete... ¡Vete de aquí!

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto. Sasuke se puso de pie y buscó algo que arrojarle, para su mala suerte no estaba armado ya que acaba de despertar y solo andaba en ropas ligeras. Como última opción le arrojó un jarrón, el cual Naruto esquivó sin dificultad.

.-Sasuke, quiero saber qué pasa, necesito saberlo... - Sasuke lo miró con odio - Me dijeron que te atacaron en las afueras de Konoha... y que no viste el rostro de tu agresor...

.-... Si... eso dije... No sé si para encubrir tu mentira o... por ahorrarme la humillación. - Naruto se acercó a el -

.-.¿Qué mentira? - se acercó más, hasta estar a su alcance - Cuéntame con tus palabras lo que pasó.

.-.¿Para qué quieres mis palabras? Ja,ja... ¿Quieres... mi versión de como sentí todo?... Eres más sádico de lo que creí. - Naruto quedó a escasos centímetros mirándolo con confusión, a lo que Sasuke respondió levantando la mano para golpearlo, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos a causa de las heridas y Naruto le sostuvo la mano con fuerza - Suéltame ahora... Si no lo haces te juro que lo lamentarás.

Naruto trató de calmarlo susurrando palabras tranquilas en su oído y abrazándolo con fuerza, pero nunca imaginó que ese abrazo furtivo causara dolor al Uchiha debido a las heridas y que los susurros lo hicieran recordar las voces de los bunshins mientras lo forzaban al acto sexual. Sasuke sacó fuerzas de su interior y tumbó a Naruto al suelo quedando sobre el, no le importó el dolor, es más, la furia hacía que no sintiera nada dolor... Tomó un trozo con punta del jarrón quebrado que le había lanzado a Naruto y se lo clavó en la pierna derecha, luego en un brazo y así comenzó a hacerle cortes y heridas mientras Naruto lloraba con los ojos apretados por el dolor y gritaba pidiendo una explicación. El mismo filo del trozo de jarrón cortaba las manos de Sasuke, pero no le importaba, solo quería herirlo lo más que le fuera posible.

"Esta vez yo gano... Esta vez tú eres mi presa Naruto... Tu sangre en mis manos... Oh, divina venganza" . Sasuke comenzó a reír con una voz aguda y desquiciada, la sangre de Naruto le salpicaba el rostro, miraba esa sangre mancharlo todo y sentía que se quitaba un peso del alma... Pero pronto se fijó en el rostro del rubio... llorando con unos ojitos aterrados... Ahora no solo se concentró en mirar, sino también en escuchar.

.-.¿Por qué...? Ahh... Sasuke por favor... Ahhh... déjame, me haces daño... ¡Mi amor, por favor basta!

"¿Por qué no trata de soltarse?... " . Sasuke dejó de herirlo y lo miró impresionado. "¿Por qué yo me detuve?". Recordó cuando anteriormente había herido a Naruto, esa vez el kitsune se había mostrado sumizo y asustado... Ahora también, pero ahora a demás se veía confundido, extraviado, terriblemente triste... "Tal vez no recuerda lo que me hizo... Kuso, estoy dudando de todo... estoy confundido". Se acercó al oído de Naruto para poder hablarle sin alzar mucho la voz.

.-.¿Fue por celos, Naruto? - como respuesta hubo un balbuceo y un sollozo - Dame... una respuesta clara.

.-No te entiendo Sasuke... Yo.. yo creí que todo lo que te hacía te gustaba...

.-.¿Que me... gustaba?... Ja...jaja...jajajajajaja... ¿Que me gustaba?... - Sasuke cerró los ojos recordando como le había gritado a Naruto que se detuviera - Nadie... Escúchame bien usuratonkachi... Nadie en este puto mundo... podría sentir agrado por lo que hiciste...

.-...Lo siento... Soy un torpe... Creí que... - Naruto cerró los ojos llorando con tristeza, creía que Sasuke lo estaba criticando por su forma de ser, porque creía que hacía mal el amor... en fin, no sabía que era, pero algo le de él le disgustaba tremendamente a Sasuke. Le dolían las heridas y tenía miedo, quería largarse de ese lugar, pero no sabía como, no quería apartar a Sasuke de un empujón, lo amaba demasiado como para tratarlo mal - Perdóname por favor...

.-No tienes perdón. - Sasuke pegó el trozo de jarrón al cuello de Naruto - Has hecho de mi vida... una mierda... mereces morir por mis manos... No sabes cuanto te amé... Adiós Naruto.

Dio una última mirada a esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, una última mirada y bastó para que no fuera capaz de matarlo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y clavó la punta filosa en el suelo mientras se abrazaba al atónito Naruto. Lloró con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, mojando su camisa con lágrimas cálidas, sintiendo el corazón rápido y la respiración agitada del rubio. Solo se oían los sollozos de Sasuke, ya que la impresión había dejado mudo a Naruto por el momento.

"No pude... y nunca podré... Lo amo demasiado, más que a mi vida... Más que a cualquier cosa...". Se levantó lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, casi enseguida de el se levantó Naruto.

.-Te odio... Te odio tanto porque... porque te amo... A pesar de todo, no puedo sacar esa sonrisa tuya de mis pensamientos... - Sasuke soltó un último sollozo para ya calmar su llanto -

.-No me siento bien... Me voy... - dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke quien no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Naruto se marchó caminando pesadamente a causa de las heridas punzantes -

Ocultos sobre el techo de la casa estaban Gaara y Neji, este último al ver a Naruto hizo su entrada _heroica_ y fue a ayudarlo; mientras Gaara entraba a la casa.

.-.¡Naruto¿Qué pasó? - Naruto se apoyó contra el hombro del Hyuuga y se fue camino a casa junto a el, contándole lo ocurrido -

Neji curó las heridas de Naruto con ansias, puesto que eso le permitió ver a kitsune solo en ropa interior y a demás tocar su piel, aunque solo fuera para desinfectar y vendar las heridas. El joven de ojos azules no emitió ni una queja, puesto que en ese momento el dolor le era indiferente; no podía pensar con claridad, nada le era coherente, en su interior sabía que algo más pasaba, pero no podía adivinar que era. Neji pasó un algodón por el muslo de Naruto, sin poder evitar sonrojarse a pesar de sentir lástima por el... Pero es que esos muslitos tan suaves y tan hermosos lo provocaban demasiado. Naruto advirtió que ese par de ojos casi blancos lo miraban de una forma un poco... extraña, y para cuando iba a preguntar a Neji si le ocurría algo, este ya estaba a gatas sobre el.

.-.¿Qué...? - fue lo primero y último que pronunciaron esos labios impresionados por el acto del Hyuuga antes de que este se encontrara en ese momento besando con pasión a Naruto, probando su boca, acariciando sus labios contra los suyos. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho -. ¡Neji!

.-... - Neji no dijo nada, estaba muy impresionada de si mismo, no se había podido contener, pero... había otra cosa que le inquietaba más en ese momento -

"¿Por qué no me apartó en cuanto mis labios rozaron los suyos?.". Neji fijó sus ojos en Naruto, se estaba tocando los labios.

Gaara le vendaba la nueva herida de la mano a Sasuke. El silencio reinaba en esa casa con rastros de sangre por el suelo, se podría haber clasificado tal ausencia de ruido como un lugar digno para que la paz reinara... pero no, no podía haber paz en un lugar donde había un par de ojos negros que parecían habitar en el peor de los infiernos. La confusión se apoderaba de Sasuke, para el ya no había ni si quiera un rayo de esperanza. Si bien Naruto parecía ser muy sincero al decir que no entendía que pasaba, pero... esa era una de las grandes cualidades del Uzumaki - pensaba Sasuke -, era un gran mentiroso. Cómo poder olvidar la sádica y lujuriosa sonrisa de los bunshins, sus manos desgarrándole la ropa, los golpes que le habían dado y las incontables y horribles formas en que lo habían tomado.

.-No tiene perdón. - dijo Sasuke en voz alta, pero para sí mismo -

Gaara ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse la ropa y luego ordenó un poco el lugar.

.-Mejor nos vamos a tu casa. - dijo el pelirrojo. Sasuke dudó un momento en silencio, luego asintió - No tienes nada que temer... Estaré contigo.

En una cama se podían predecir los movimientos de dos jóvenes, puesto que la sabana era blanca y delgada; cualquiera hubiera adivinado la perfecta ubicación de la mano derecha de Neji sobre el pecho de Naruto, y de sus labios besando ese cuello.

.-Ne... Neji... No... Yo amo a... - Naruto prefirió callar y dejar a Neji continuar. El presente le resultaba más agradable que remontarse al pasado reciente y recordar la brutalidad de Sasuke. Guardó silencio y se quedó quieto mientras las manos delicadas de Neji lo tocaban con suavidad -

.-Mmm.. Nauto.. Mí Naruto... - Neji comenzó a llegar con su mano a la sexualidad del kitsune... Pero se detuvo - Lo... siento.

.-... - Naruto no prestó mayor atención a las palabras de Neji -

.-Me excedí, lo sé. Yo no soy así Naruto, yo... Yo de verdad... te amo. No es lujuria, te amo como nunca había amado a nadie. - Neji bajó la mirada al no tener respuesta -

Naruto se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sabana y se quedó mirando las manos temblorosas de su acompañante. "El me ama...". Pensó al percibir la tristeza de Neji al no ser correspondido. "Pero yo... lo amo a _él_... Amo a Sasuke...". Unas manchitas oscuras aparecieron sobre la sabana. "Aun así...". La mente de Naruto retrocedió a los días recientes, donde Neji estaba acompañándolo, cuidándolo y dándole apoyo. "El ha sido tan bueno conmigo".

Neji levantó la cabeza al ver sonreír débilmente a Naruto.

.-Gracias, Neji. - Naruto rodeó los hombros del genio ninja con su brazo - Te debo mucho.

La casa de Sasuke estaba helada, o tal vez era Sasuke el que sentía frío, pero no podía evitar temblar. Todo estaba impregnado de un olor particular... Para el Uchiha todo en su casa tenía el olor de Naruto. No sabía si sentía odio o nostalgia, probablemente ambas cosas. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, a pesar de que esta era muy blanda el podía sentir esa puntada en su interior al sentarse, pero poco le importó. Gaara se sentó a su lado, a escasos centímetros, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo por más que lo deseaba; se moría por acariciar esa piel pálida otra vez como lo había hecho hacía dos días atrás. Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe cuando algo levemente áspero tocó su mejilla derecha: arena, un poco de arena de había deslizado por la cama hasta donde el estaba y le tocaba la mejilla con cuidado. Sasuke se giró de lado hasta quedar tan cerca del pelirrojo que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya (contra la de Sasuke).

.-La arena... no siente... - Sasuke tomó la mano de Gaara y la puso sobre su mejilla - La piel si.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio una sonrisa tan hermosa en el rostro del joven de la arena, se veía inocente, puro, feliz... Pronto no fue solo la mano, sino que la caricia pasó a formarse con los labios. Despacio y lento... Labios contra labios, sin hacer uso de la lengua aun, sin si quiera abrir la boca, solo... labios rozándose.

A mitad de la noche dos personas despertaron al mismo tiempo, agitados y temerosos, pero no recordaban de que. Un mal sueño olvidado al momento de despertar. Sasuke y Naruto miraron sus camas, ambos estaban acompañados. En la cama de Sasuke estaba Gaara - dado vuelta, pero despierto - y en la de Naruto estaba Neji. Por la mente de ambos jóvenes despiertos pasó un temor¿Habían tenido sexo con sus acompañantes? Pero la duda se vio resuelta cuando advirtieron que estaban con ropa y luego la memoria les llegó de golpe... solo unas caricias y besos... A eso habían llegado con sus amigos. No les molestó.

Mientras, en otra casa de Konoha, unos sollozos de rabia y tristeza inundaban un solitario cuarto: Iruka lloraba con la cara oculta contra la almohada. Kakashi también estaba despierto, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no porque Iruka llorara en la habitación vecina, sino porque su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Habían sido días difíciles para la pareja de adultos, la situación estaba por llegar a la quiebra de ambos corazones. Iruka tomó su almohada mojada por su tristeza y la arrojó lejos, se levantó de la cama y caminó con paso decidido hasta el cuarto de Kakashi; trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro, entonces no le quedó más opción que patearla y abrirla a la fuerza. Kakashi lo miró con indiferencia sin dejar de hacer la única cosa que hacía: acariciar su sharingan.

.-.¡Esto no puede seguir así! - Iruka gritó - Es simple, hay dos opciones: terminamos o seguimos.

Kakashi se sentó en la cama mientras Iruka caminaba hasta quedar sentado frente a el. Hubo una fracción de segundos silenciosos antes de que iruka preguntara una vez más.

.-.¿Me amas? - Kakashi lo miró y abrió la boca sin poder decir nada - Lo repetiré solo una vez más... ¿Me amas?

.-No puedo amar. No eres tu... Simplemente no puedo amar. - Kakashi tomó las manos de Iruka, pero este se soltó con violencia -

.-Eso era todo. - se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a la puerta -

Kakashi lo siguió y lo abrazó por la espalda, pero una vez más Iruka se liberó bruscamente y se giró, ambos quedaron cara a cara.

.-Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás Kakashi. No sé por qué estúpida razón no eres capaz de amar, pero ya no importa, no pasaré el resto de mis días junto a alguien que no parece tener sangre en las venas más que en ocasiones sexuales.

.-Iruka, yo te quiero mucho, más que a nadie. Y sé que como a ti no voy a querer a nadie más. No es solo algo sexual.

.-.¿Terminaste de hablar? Bien, adiós. - Iruka volvió a dar la vuelta, pero fue retenido por la mano de Kakashi que lo aferró por el brazo. Una vez más Iruka dio la vuelta, para tomarse con la mirada oscurecida del ninja copia - Es por el bien de ambos Kakashi... Déjame ir...

.-... - Kakashi negó con la cabeza y jaló a Iruka hacia el para luego abrazarlo - Ayúdame a recuperar el amor... Solo tú puedes ayudarme.

.-.¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si ni si quiera se por qué no eres capaz de amarme?

Kakashi soltó a Iruka y lo miró a los ojos, esperó un momento y se sentó en el borde de la cama si apartar la vista de esos ojos brillantes que poseía su koi. Casi de forma automática su mano derecha pasó a acariciar de nuevo el sharingan, esta vez con más fuerza y casi con dolor en el gesto.

.-Yo mismo soy la causa de no poder amar... Es algo que yo me propuse. Creé en mi una pared, un bloqueo al amor.

.-.¿Por qué hiciste eso...? - Iruka se apoyó contra la pared esperando la respuesta -

.-Creo que por cobardía, por temor a sufrir lo que una vez sufrí. Yo amé a alguien Iruka, amé con todo mí ser... Fue hace muchos años atrás... - Kakashi tomó una pausa y en su voz, pero no en su mano que acariciaba frenéticamente su sharingan, del cual comenzaron a salir lágrimas sin que su dueño pudiera evitarlo - La causa de mi temor a amar es una persona... su nombre era... Uchiha Obito.

Sasuke preparó un té de media noche, el frío lo seguía invadiendo. Regresó a la cama, Gaara estaba sentado y se quedó mirándolo mientras bebía el té con un poco de dificultad porque le dolían las manos con el calor de la taza.

.-Déjame ayudarte. - Gaara comenzó a darle a cucharadas en la boca al Uchiha, pero pronto este lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano -

.-Ya basta... Me siento inútil. - Gaara agrandó un poco los ojos en cuanto Sasuke pronunció esas palabras -

.-A Temari nunca le dijiste eso... Ella te gustaba ¿cierto?... - Sasuke analizó la expresión de Gaara: celos -

.-Ella me hizo recordar a mi madre, eso es todo. - el semblante de Gaara se relajó - Está bien... Sigue dándome tu de beber... después de todo a mi me cuesta hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Pero algo pasó por la mente del portador del Shukaku; una idea levemente atrevida, bebió el té y luego se acercó al Uchiha y se lo dio a beber desde su propia boca. Sasuke quedó impresionado, pero no se quejó, y terminó por acabar de esa forma con todo el té. Luego de eso encendió la luz de la lámpara de su mesita al lado de la cama y comenzó a escribir mientras Gaara se giraba hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, el solo hecho de sentir tanto cariño lo estaba preocupando. Sasuke regresó su memoria a los acontecimientos de ese día, en seguida su rostro se ensombreció.

_Basta con que recuerde lo que ocurrió en la tarde para que mis deseos de vivir finalicen. En este momento Gaara es mi pilar, mi fortaleza, quien me hace olvidar por segundos mi gran dolor, pero Gaara no puede curar el pasado._

Sasuke escribió todo lo que había pasado en la tarde al estar con Naruto.

_Siento como si estuviera parado sobre un precipicio... No se si lanzarme al vació o no... Puedo cometer el suicidio, realmente no me importaría, pero nada me asegura que las cosas no mejoren... Jaja.. Que cosas escribo... ¿Mejorar? Creo que nada nunca va a mejorar, así mismo... espero que no empeoren. _

Sasuke dejó el diario a un lado y apagó la luz. Gaara se giró y le tomó la mano acariciándola con suavemente, y al notar que Sasuke no se molestó se permitió dejar su cuerpo con cuidado sobre el de él.

"Puede ser mi última vez... No tengo nada que perder". Sasuke cerró los ojos y se entregó a esas carisias que Gaara estaba realizando en ese momento. "Permitiré que Gaara sea feliz al menos una vez conmigo." El joven de la arena fue despojando las ropas y tocando la piel, llenando de besos inexpertos y comenzando llegar a lugares placenteros para Sasuke, quien permaneció inmóvil, completamente entregado, pero sin participar. Gaara se despojó también de sus propias ropas y recargó su cuerpo pálido contra el otro cuerpo también pálido. "Es lindo... Ojala yo pudiera quererlo". Algunos gemidos salían de la boca del vengador, gemidos suaves y de tonos bajos, en especial cuando Gaara acariciaba ese punto sensible al placer. "Hace bien las cosas... No puedo evitar analizarlo luego de lo de las clases... Pero... nadie se compara a _él_". Efectivamente Gaara era bueno, pero no sabía mucho más que lo que los instintos le dictaban, y en ese momento le decían (los instintos) que debía satisfacer ese deseo sexual. Separó las piernas de Sasuke y puso su miembro erecto contra la entrada de este y comenzó a empujar, pero se detuvo enseguida al sentir un grito de dolor.

.-No... No lo hagas... Duele demasiado... - Gaara notó como habían unas pocas manchas de sangre en las sabanas. Sasuke no estaba sensible a causa de la brutal herida que le habían hecho -

.-Sumimasen (perdón)... - Gaara se acostó al lado del Uchiha y le besó la frente. Las respiraciones de los dos se calmaron un poco -

.-Tan solo... No hagas eso, puedes hacer todo lo demás que desees. - Sasuke cerró los ojos y Gaara le besó los labios -

Volvió a haber un juego de carisias donde ahora Sasuke participó para compensar la insatisfacción del joven de la arena al no poder penetrarlo, le demostraría que su mano (la de Sasuke) podía ser también muy buena.

Mientras en la casa de Naruto, Neji se decidió a tocar el hombro de Naruto para despertarlo.

.-Has pasado mucho rato sumido en pesadillas. - le dijo en voz baja - No dejas de moverte de forma brusca.

Naruto miró a Neji aun algo adormilado. Recordaba haber despertado una vez, pero ni cuenta se había dado de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

.-Gracias por despertarme de la pesadilla Neji. - dijo Naruto tratando de sonreír, pero realmente otra vez había olvidado su sueño -

Como otra muestra de agradecimieto más Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero luego Neji volteó la cara y probó sus labios. El beso se volvió más apasionado, Neji lo estaba disfrutando... Naruto no podía decir que el Hyuuga besara mal, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco se sentía muy feliz, Sasuke estaba presente en su mente.

"Tengo que sacarlo de mis pensamientos... Tengo que hacerlo, el ya no me ama, el no me merece... Me trató muy mal hoy". Naruto no notó como sus lágrimas fluían, pero Neji si. Se detuvo en sus actos y secó las lágrimas del kitsune con un dedo y luego - a medida caían más - con la lengua, acariciando esa piel suave que el Uzumaki poseía. Pronto los dos terminaron sonriendo. "El sabe hacerme sentir bien". Las manos de Neji pasaron por debajo del pijama de Naruto, acariciando su pecho, tocando las heridas con suavidad haciendo sentir escalofríos al rubio. Pronto Naruto se recostó y dejó que Neji le levantara la parte de arriba del pijama y lamiera sus pezones haciéndolo sentir placer y relajación al mismo tiempo. Naruto se quedó mirando por la ventana, el sol ya iba a salir. "¿Hasta donde permitiré seguir a Neji?.". Las manos curiosas del genio ninja se colaron por debajo del pantalón del pijama acariciando esas piernas duras.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade era despertada - de muy mal genio - debido a una grave noticia:

.-.¿Lo robaron¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes! - Tsunade soltó un bufido - Ese pergamino pudo ser robado por el sujeto que atacó a Sasuke, será mejor que vayan a hablar con el cuanto antes.

Unas manos morenas acariciaban las del ninja copia incitándolo amablemente a que prosiguiera contando sus memorias de la juventud.

.-Yo siempre lo trataba mal... Me burlaba de Obito, pero... en el fondo lo amaba, solo que no sabía cómo decírselo. - Kakashi miró a Iruka quien ya estaba calmado de su enojo y frustración - Yo era tan arrogante... Tan serio... La relación de compañerismo que llevaba con Obito podía ser comparable con la de Sasuke y Naruto en sus mejores tiempos de rivalidad... A mí me molestaban sus estúpidas excusas al llegar tarde y me parecía absurdo su lema del compañerismo... jaja... Ahora mírame... estoy hecho una copia de el en muchos aspectos... Y es que nunca podré olvidarlo...

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kakashi, Iruka las limpió suavemente.

.-Desahógate, cuéntamelo todo... - Iruka mostró su más gentil y tierna sonrisa -

Kakashi dio un respiro y se dispuso a contarlo todo.

Una mano hábil masturbaba con precisión el pene de Gaara, la habitación era inundada por gemidos del pelirrojo.

En una situación casi paralela, Naruto lamía el ombligo de Neji haciendo que este pidiera casi a gritos que bajara más.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, un dúo de jounins corría dirección a la casa de Sasuke para buscar información sobre el pergamino.

Continúa

Uf, sé que dije que demoraría poco y no lo cumplí n.nU sorry XD es que últimamente ando perdida de mi mente XD, me cuesta un poco escribir. Bueno, el cap. Hum.. No sé, no me siento tan conforme (en realidad, creo que nunca quedo cien por ciento conforme con mis caps). Y con lo de la violación de Sasuke XD sé que es posible que muchos me odien XD jaja, pero ya qué, es mi fic ò.o XD.

En el próximo capítulo haré algo así como mitad de la historia de Kakashi y la otra mitad con lo demás que ocurre entre Sasuke, Naruto y compañía XD. Será un cap. serio también, pero ya el cap. seis será humor otra vez y creo que terminaré con el cap. siete, aun no lo sé, son solo ideas.

Reviws:

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi degenerado cap. 3 jajaaja, bueno, como verás este es completamente distinto a ese, espero que te guste o quizás hasta me odies XD jajaja. Gracias por decir que soy la mejor escritora de lemon, me honras. Adiós, espero seguir complaciéndote.

maca-chan15: cara de msn XD Wolas! Jajaja, que bakan que te hayas reído con el cap. XD Bueno, en este cap. tu ya sabías prácticamente todo lo que iba a pasar. Y bueno, si, será un SasuNaru en el final XD ya sabes como me gusta hacer sufrir a la parejita de gays XD pero al final las cosas salen bien. Bueno, nos chateamos, adiós! emotic de Itachi diciendo adiós XD

Hanami Uzumaki: Holas! XD Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Y seh, lo de Neji y Gaara puede haber sido inesperado XD. Jajajajajaja, ese Sasuke-koi del que hablas debe ser interesante XD¿ o es mujer? XD Bueno, si es mujer también es interesante XD se me hace buena onda . Adiós, gracias por los elogios.

Saskechan: Hola, me alegro de que te gusten mis fics n.n XD No creo dejarlos jajaja, es verdad que ahora no actualizo tan rápido como antes, pero dudo que pueda dejar las cosas inconclusas porque de por si mi mente en una fantasía. Gracias otra vez, tu también cuídate, adiós.

sora-naechiha: XD Gracias, jajaja a ver si no quedas horrorizada después de leer este cap. XD Adiós, cuídate.

Kik-Zanuff: XD Que bueno que te guste. Jaja, si, SasuGaara es extraño, incluso a mi no me convence aun XD como que veo a Gaara más fijado en Naruto, pero como ya hice un fic. con GaaraNaruto no quería repetir. A mi también me encanta el lemon (¿se nota? XD) y el SasuNaru. XD Ahora sabes porqué Kakashi no ama a Iruka jajaja. Si leí tu fic. XD me dio mucha risa, bueno te dejé reviws en los dos caps. Adiós, cuídate.

Annika-chan®: Hola, que bueno que te guste el fic. XD Si, Sasuke es un baka cuando de actuar se trata. XD Ahí tienes algo de GaaraSasu, leve pero es algo al menos XD, espero seguir complaciéndote. Adiós.


	5. Descubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 5 :Descubriendo la verdad.**

Iruka tomó la mano de Kakashi y la acarició cuando este cerró los ojos recordando…

.-Yo era muy engreído y serio, disfrutaba burlándome y ridiculizando a mi compañero de equipo, Uchiha Obito. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo lo amaba. No sé por qué lo amé tanto, quizás por la felicidad y energía que irradiaba, o por ser tan opuesto a mí. Yo no sabía como expresar mi amor, entonces solo podía molestarlo… Adoraba sus reacciones, aunque no negaré que lo consideraba muy irresponsable algunas veces y que en ese entonces no encontraba lógica a su filosofía del compañerismo. – Kakashi sonrió y pasó lentamente su dedo índice por su ojo – hasta que una noche, en una de nuestras misiones largas, me acerqué a el mientras dormía placidamente… Estaba sonriendo y balbuceando incoherencias entre sueños. Mi poco instinto de suavidad hizo que le tapara la boca con la mano izquierda y lo hiciera levantarse de un tirón y seguirme lejos del lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos…Ya recién ahí lo solté. El me miró molesto y confundido, debe haber tenido sueño. ".¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? " Me preguntó enojado. Yo no sabía que responder, así que solo acerqué mi rostro al de el y uní nuestros labios, yo sin quitarme la mascara. Su primera reacción fue apartarme de un empujón; yo tomé su acto como una muestra de rechazo e iba a disculparme cuando el dijo: "S-si fue otra de tus burlas te mataré… No… no juegues con mis sentimientos…" Miró hacia el suelo, la luz de la luna me permitió ver su sonrojo. "Nunca imaginé que ya sabías los que siento por ti Kakashi." Solté un suspiro de la sorpresa en cuanto el dijo aquello. "¿Qué…qué quieres decir con lo que tu sientes? " Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Nos miramos detenidamente… Sé lo que él quiso decir, a pesar de que no respondió y simplemente se alejó corriendo, dejándome con el corazón acelerado y adivinando un _significa que te amo_ de su parte.

.-El fue tu primer amor¿cierto? - Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado - Tu primer y único amor...

.-Luego de eso los días continuamos como si nada, uno que otro sonrojo de parte de ambos jaja, por suerte a mi no se me notaba porque mi rostro estaba cubierto. Pero una tarde Obito me llamó apurado a que lo siguiera, yo fui sin muchas ganas, me llevó hasta un lugar con una enorme roca, daba vista a una hermosa puesta de sol en un lago. El me habló sobre la belleza del paisaje, yo solo lo miraba con atención, pensando en que mucho más hermoso era el... Hablaba con tanta pasión, con vida. Quise sentir ese vigor y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza entre su hombro y cuello. Sentí su cuerpo rígido, pero poco a poco sus músculos se relajaron y correspondió mi abrazo. Yo quería fundirme en el, en el aroma que emanaba su cuello, quería perder mis labios en los suyos y mi lengua en su boca. Lamentablemente eso no ocurrió, ya que la voz de Rin nos sacó del hermoso _sueño_. Fue cuando tuve mi primer ataque de celos; Obito me dijo que consideraba muy linda a Rin. Pasaron dos días en los cuales estuve muy unido a el, pero consiente de que su corazón estaba dividido entre Rin y yo, aun así no me quejaba de ello, ya que había dado un paso muy grande y con ello me sentía casi satisfecho, podía coger su mano y abrazarlo a mi antojo, a veces rozar mis labios cubiertos contra los de el y soñar con algo más. Para un corazón herido desde la muerte de mi padre, aquello era un paraíso. Pero como todo ser humano no me sentí conforme y después quise más, mi mente comenzó a perderse en los sueños que dejaron de ser los típicos de siempre, oscuros y tristes... Mis nuevos sueños eran eróticos y me hacían despertar en mitad de la noche para que mi mano me diera el placer que necesitaba y continuara mi fantasía con los ojos cerrados ya no sintiendo que mi mano era la protagonista de esa placentera sensación, sino que era el cuerpo de Obito. - Kakashi soltó una risita dio un suave beso a la mano de Iruka, luego prosiguió - En una noche de mucho frío la pasamos todos en una cabaña que Yondaime había conseguido. Dormíamos todos en el mismo cuarto en camas separadas. Para mi desgracia uno de esos sueños excitantes me invadió a mitad de la noche haciéndome despertar para proporcionarme placer. En cuando mi mano se abría camino bajo mi pijama sentí una mano en mi hombro que me movía para que me girara; era Obito. Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi cuerpo y la sangre brotaría por mi nariz... Había tenido un sueño con el y estaba demasiado excitado... oír su voz me hizo desear poseerlo ahí mismo, por un momento pensé que se metería a mi cama y se entregaría, pero no fue así; solo me pidió que lo acompañara a ver las estrellas que tanto le gustaban. El frío de la noche hizo disminuir mi erección y Obito no notó nada, a su vez su calma (la de Obito) y sus serenas palabras apagaron mi lujuria y dejaron espacio solo al amor. Pero bastaron unas simples palabras para recuperar mi morbosidad: "Kakashi... ¿Me lo mostrarías?". Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y sentí que me ardía la cara, pero me armé de valor para hablar, era una oportunidad que no podía perder. "¿De verdad quieres verlo Obito?". El asintió con una sonrisa y un leve rubor. Me puse de pie temblando ligeramente, era lo más erótico que iba a hacer en mi vida. Puse las manos en el pantalón del pijama y comencé a bajarlo lentamente, enseguida Obito volvió a hablar: "¿Qué haces?". Yo lo miré algo fastidiado, estaba matando todas mis pasiones. "Voy a mostrártelo. ¿O ya te arrepentiste?". Obito se levantó y me arrebató la mascara de un tirón dejando mi rostro al descubierto. "Esto es que quería ver, pervertido". Me sentí como un idiota degenerado, pensé en marcharme a la cama de nuevo, pero me fijé en la expresión de Obito que se había quedado completamente mudo repentinamente. "Eres... hermoso". Me dijo, yo sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo, traté de aparentar seriedad y miré al cielo, fue cuando unos brazos me aferraron del rostro girándolo hacia el frente, sentí sus calidos labios contra los míos y sus manos acariciar mis mejillas, su lengua se abrió paso tocando la mía. Esa noche fue el comienzo a nuestra secreta relación. Obito me confesó que había sentido algo por Rin, pero ya no, ahora solo era un enorme cariño similar a la hermandad.

.-Jaja, eres un pervertido, siempre los has sido. - Iruka sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente, Kakashi rió y le dio un leve beso en los labios - Continúa.

.-Todas las noches de lo que quedó de nuestra larga misión las pasamos juntos, mirando al cielo o hasta durmiendo en el mismo lugar. Nos asegurábamos de que Rin y Yondaime estuvieran dormidos y nos escapábamos para poder tener intimidad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Yondaime debe haberse dado cuenta jaja, a veces nos hacía ir a los dos a buscar algo o nos dejaba la misma habitación cuando nos quedábamos a alojar en algún lugar. La misión finalizó y nosotros seguimos viéndonos, en entrenamientos, tiempo libre... Luego en otras misiones más cortas y por último otra larga. Había luna llena, Obito me despertó para ir a un lago a observarla mejor, hicimos lo de siempre, besos y carisias sanas, aunque en mi mente siempre había fantasías más intensas. Nunca imaginé que sería Obito quien daría el primer paso a la tentación. Éramos solo unos niños jaja, fuimos muy precoses... Todo comenzó con una juguetona proposición por parte de el para bañarnos en el lago bajo la luz de la luna llena; y así lo hicimos, nos desnudamos con timidez y nos metimos al agua. Yo nadaba de espaldas mirando la luna, Obito me salpicaba agua a la cara e intentaba hundirme mientras yo lo evadía y mostraba mi semblante más serio y maduro para que el se sintiera un niño frente a mi, adoraba cuando se enojaba. Uchiha Obito me recuerda a Naruto... Hacía lo que fuera por llamar mi atención, esa vez me jaló de una pierna y trató de inmovilizarme abrazándome, produciendo rose en nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Esa vez la pasión no fue solo de mi parte, también el comenzó a sentir ese calor especial, lo se porque lo sentí jaja, sentí su cuerpo excitado contra el mío cuando me volvió a abrazar. Casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la arena sobre Obito, acariciándolo por todos lados y deleitándome con sus gemidos de placer, nuestros cuerpos continuaban mojados, la piel se deslizaba con facilidad... Se sentía tan suave. Ambos temblábamos de placer, sentía tantos deseos de explorar su interior; y lo hice. Lo miré a los ojos mientras me ponía en posición para penetrarlo, en ese entonces ni uno de los dos sabía nada sobre la preparación física para no sentir tanto dolor, así que entré en el con apuro por la excitación, suerte para que estábamos húmedos por el agua, pero sé que sintió un dolor muy intenso porque su grito fue muy fuerte, me vi obligado a taparle la boca con un beso o alguien podría haber llegado, y de sus ojitos salían pequeñas lágrimas. A ratos me costaba penetrarlo, al salir mi pene no daba bien con su cuerpo jajaja, quién lo creería... Mi primera vez fue bastante deprimente en habilidades, pero en amor fue intensa. Luego nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente Obito estaba algo adolorido, lo cual me causaba gracia, pero su venganza estaba próxima, ya que después yo tuve que hacer de uke (uke es algo así como el penetrado, el que hace el papel más bien femenino; seme es lo contrario). No voy a negar que me gustó, Obito fue mucho más cuidadoso de lo que yo lo fui con el, me acarició con ternura y me penetró con cuidado, calmó mis gritos con más carisias y palabras suaves, siempre hermoso, siempre sonriente y juguetón. Lo mío siempre ha sido dominar en ese ámbito, por lo que la mayoría de las veces era Obito quien acababa gimiendo ante mis penetraciones que se volvían cada vez más hábiles. - Kakashi calló de un momento a otro, su pierna derecha adquirió un tic y no se dejó de mover, al igual que su mano izquierda que acariciaba otra vez su sharingan. El rostro se le ensombreció de repente y suspiró - Eran días demasiado hermosos, casi todo era perfecto, el me ayudaba a aliviar mi vida... Maldigo haber discutido con el cuando quiso rescatar a Rin... Pero me sentí tan estúpidamente celoso... Ahora daría lo que fuera por haber pasado mi último momento con el de forma tranquila y feliz, sin discutir. Al final fuimos por Rin de todos modos... Ahí murió mi capacidad de amar. Todavía no logro sacar de mi mente la imagen de su agonía, aplastado por esa enorme roca, sangrando... Y yo no pude salvarlo, se fue sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Lloré en ese momento y aun lloro por el. Todos creían que Rin era la más afectada y que se sentía culpable porque si no la hubiéramos ido a rescatar la muerte de mi koi no hubiera pasado... Si, ella estaba afectada, pero nadie más que yo. Me ocultaba de la gente y sumía mi vida en la oscuridad más depresiva que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pero una tarde Yondaime habló a cerca de Obito conmigo, de como el llegaba tarde y usaba sus absurdas disculpas, de como reía y creía en el compañerismo. Era la primera vez que volvía a hablar de Obito con alguien desde su muerte, al comienzo me sentí mal y maldije a mi sensei por hacerme recordar, pero después comprendí porqué me había hablado de el. Desde ese día el carácter de Uchiha Obito se fundió con el mío y adquirí sus modismos, pero también desde entonces me dije a mi mismo que no volvería amar a nadie, no me sentía capaz de aceptar otra pérdida... No hasta ahora... Iruka, ya no negaré a mi corazón lo que siente, dejaré que vuelva a amar, solo estaba actuando como un cobarde.

Iruka sonrió y secó las lágrimas de los ojos de su koi, luego secó las de los suyos. Kakashi dio una pequeña risita.

.-Eres peor que las mujeres al ver teleseries (telenovelas o como sea) jaja... Estas llorando. - Kakashi besó sus ojos y probó sus saladas lágrimas, luego lo abrazó y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama para poder descansar después de días con presión - Te recompensaré por todo el tiempo en que privé mi amor de ti. Te amaré como nadie jamás te podría llegar a amar.

Gaara estaba con los ojos apretados contendiendo gemidos ante las carisias producidas por la mano derecha de Sasuke, pero pronto este se detuvo; la palma de su mano aun estaba sensible por la herida. El Uchiha miró al pelirrojo, no podía dejarlo así, excitado, sabía que quería más a pesar de que – por vergüenza o falta de comunicación – no lo pedía. Sasuke dudó un momento y luego dirigió su boca hasta el pene del insatisfecho Gaara y lo hizo gozar como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, a pesar de no gemir tenía en su rostro una expresión de placer total, parecía querer gritar del éxtasis. Pronto la arena del portador de Shukaku levantó a Sasuke por la cintura y lo hizo quedar sobre el (sobre Gaara), pero con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sasuke se sorprendió de que el frío pelirrojo supiera de relaciones sexuales, probablemente el mismo instinto había desarrollado su creatividad… Y ahora no solo la boca del Uchiha succionaba dando placer, sino también la de Gaara. Los gemidos de Sasuke eran bajos, pero más audibles que la respiración de Gaara, todo podría haber sido un perfecto momento de placer para ambos, de no ser por los recuerdos del joven que gemía profundamente; Gaara le parecía una excelente persona, lo había ayudado mucho, pero no lograba sentir nada más que amistad hacia el. Sentir sus blancas manos tocar sus muslos le producía escalofríos, no solo por placer, sino también porque se sentía extraño… No era a Gaara a quien deseaba, era a Naruto.

"Gaara es tan distinto de Naruto… No sé por qué estoy aquí haciendo esto". Sasuke giró la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro la cara de Gaara. "No hay nada que supere la dulce voz que Naruto tenía al gemir, ni nada que se compare con sus ojos cristalinos y su boca dulce e infantil…". Se mordió el labio para evitar los sollozos. "Odio mi vida… Deseo más que nada estar con Naruto ahora… Pero de recordar lo que me hizo…". Sasuke trató de desviar su mente y concentrarse solo en el momento, en el placer y en Gaara. "Solo siente el placer… No pienses en Naruto, solo limítate a vivir este momento (Sasuke piensa como si se estuviera hablando a si mismo)". Sasuke comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba dando a su boca el placer que Gaara anhelaba. "Mira como unos rayos de sol comienzan a iluminar la casa… Mira la ropa en el suelo, no pienses en Naruto… Siente como Gaara respira, ya está cercano al clímax… Comienza a gemir por primera vez… Gime muy lindo, pero… no como _él _(Naruto), no pienses en Naruto". Sasuke volvió a mirar a Gaara. "Su rostro adquiere una expresión orgásmica, es excitante verlo, pero no más excitante que Naruto".

No tenía caso, Sasuke se resignó a que no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio y estuvo deseándolo hasta que también alcanzó en clímax y quedó adormilado al lado de Gaara, quien, a pesar de que no sonreía, lucía hermosamente feliz y complacido. Sasuke se giró dándole la espalda, sentía que no soportaría mucho más rato sin llorar y no quería ser visto. No podría quitar de su cabeza la hermosa cara de placer que ponía el kitsune en sus momentos íntimos, pero pronto, como si de un mecanismo de autodefensa se tratase, recordó otra faceta de la cara placentera de Naruto… La sádica expresión orgásmica que tenía mientras lo violaba.

"No vale la pena llorar por él". Frotó su rostro contra la almohada para limpiar sus lágrimas lo más cautelosamente posible que pudo para que Gaara no lo notara. Este estaba boca arriba, se sentía en la gloria, en ese momento lamentaba ser tan serio, sino lo fuera estaría riendo y jalando a Sasuke del brazo juguetonamente para llevarlo a la ducha. Giró la cabeza y miró la espalda de _su protegido_, tenía algunas marcas por las heridas, pero estaban sanando, pronto volvería a tener esa hermosa y lisa piel. Dirigió lentamente la arena en dirección a esa espalda ancha y hermosa, pero antes de alcanzar su meta se detuvo, recordó algo: "La arena no siente… la piel si". Dudó un par de segundos y luego se abrazó a ese cuerpo tan deseado, se quedó así, inmóvil. No sabía si decir algo o no, así que era mejor guardar silencio y permanecer adherido a la piel blanca de Sasuke… Se hubiera quedado así por años, de no ser porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

La leve sonrisa que Sasuke tenía, producto del repentino e inesperado abrazo de Gaara, se borró al sentir la puerta. Rápidamente buscó bajo su almohada la parte de debajo de un pijama – azul – y se lo puso; abrió al puerta, dos jounins pidieron entrar, Sasuke se hizo a un lado dándoles acceso al living.

.-… ¿Y? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolos –

.-Antes que nada debes saber que todo lo que diremos es confidencial, así que no puede salir de aquí¿de acuerdo Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke asintió – Bien, resulta que ha desaparecido un pergamino sagrado, Godaime-sama piensa que el sujeto que te atacó puede haberlo robado.

.-… No recuerdo que haya tenido un pergamino… - dijo Sasuke. En seguida los jounins intercambiaron miradas –

.-Eso quiere decir que si viste al enemigo… - Sasuke quedó mudo – Habías dicho que no lo habías alcanzado a ver…

.-.¿Quién fue Sasuke-kun? . ¿Cómo era? – preguntó el otro jounin, Sasuke agachó la cabeza y se tomó un tiempo antes de volverla a levantar –

.-Fue… Uzumaki Naruto. – el vengador miró con ojos fulminantes a los impresionados adultos –

Naruto lamía tiernamente el pene de Neji, como un gatito al beber leche, despacio con su lengua tierna. Los gemidos del genio ninja eran sensuales, acariciaba con dulzura esos cabellos rubios y angelicales que se perdían entre sus piernas. Sentía que pronto tendría un orgasmo y no quería que fuera así, deseaba que su pasión fuera derramada en el interior del kitsune, así que se movió y se puso sobre ese cuerpecito suave, le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos con profundo amor. Naruto comprendió lo que Neji quería, pero…. ¿Acaso el lo deseaba¿Quería que Neji se hiciera de su cuerpo?

"Me costó aceptar que Sasuke me quisiera, anteriormente yo no era…. Yo deseaba mujeres ¿Ahora no? ". Naruto separó las piernas, estaba temblando. Neji lo besó con pasión. "Quizás hacerlo con Neji me vendrá bien, podré olvidar a Sasuke de una vez". Sintió la erección de Neji contra su cuerpo.

.-.¡Espera….! Primero… estimula un poco con los dedos. – Naruto sentía su corazón acelerado a más no poder mientras los dedos de Neji entraban lentamente. Tenía miedo, sentía como si fuera su primera vez. – Ahh…

Las manos de Neji tenían un leve parecido a las de Sasuke, quizás se debía a que ambos shinobis eran unos serios genios reservados. Luego esos curiosos dedos salieron del estimulado cuerpo del rubio, era tiempo de pasar a mayores. Besó y acarició una vez más a Naruto, dando placer a su pene y confianza a su alma. El Uzumaki suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de parecer calmado mientras sentía la punta del miembro del genio ninja tocar la entrada a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando comenzó a ser penetrado muy lentamente, pero justo en ese momento en el que Naruto se sentía extrañamente asustado y Neji profundamente enamorado y feliz alguien tocó a la puerta.

Naruto y Neji intercambiaron miradas y se detuvieron enseguida en su acto sexual. En cierto modo Naruto se sentía agradecido con la persona que hubiera interrumpido el momento. Se puso la rapo lo más aprisa que pudo y abrió, allí se encontraban los mismos jounins que habían visitado a Sasuke recientemente. Naruto los miró extrañado, estos lo tomaron de las manos (cada uno de una mano) y se lo condujeron fuera de la casa.

.-.¿Qué… Pasa algo? – Naruto los miró un poco asustado –

.-Bueno… Naruto… Puede ser que tengas tendencias a robar, ya robaste una vez un pergamino sagrado… - Naruto miró al hombre sin comprender por qué había dicho aquello – Venimos de la casa de Uchiha Sasuke, el nos ha contado algo.

.-.¿Sasuke? …. – ahora si la cabeza de Naruto no lograba encontrar coherencias al asunto – No entiendo…

Tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores (XD hagamos de cuenta que estaban todos de flojos porque aun era temprano… bueno ni tanto, pero estaban cansados, la cosa es que no había nadie cerca) los dos adultos miraron a Naruto, quien tenía una ceja levantada en forma de interrogación.

.-Uchiha Sasuke nos dijo que fuiste tu quien lo atacó. – Naruto abrió la boca impresionado, creía que el odio inexplicable de Sasuke era tan grande que lo había culpado con tal de verlo sufrir – Eso no es todo, lo que pasa es que un pergamino sagrado ha desaparecido, por eso mismo pensamos que podrías haber sido tu.

.-.¡Un momento! – gritó Naruto enojado y a la vez algo triste –. ¡Yo no ataqué a Sasuke, no tendría porqué, y a demás yo no tengo idea del pergamino del que hablan!

.-El día de la celebración de Konoha no parecías muy amigo de Uchiha. Bueno, la verdad es que aquí solo puede decidir Godaime-sama.

Naruto soltó un bufido, no podía tener peor suerte en el último tiempo… Y para colmo nada parecía tener sentido.

Neji había estado observando por medio de su byakugan lo que había pasado. El genio ninja se mordía el labio con nerviosismo… Los podrían atrapar a Gaara y a el, pero… en ese momento Naruto era quien estaba pagando las consecuencias, tenía que hablar con Gaara para informarle. Pero Gaara ya estaba enterado de todo, Sasuke le había contado y en ese preciso momento ambos (Gaara y Sasuke) se encontraban bebiendo café caliente. Ni uno hablaba – Sasuke porque estaba sumido en confusos pensamientos y Gaara por miedo a que lo que habían hecho Neji y el fuera descubierto – y el único sonido eran los sorbos de café que ambos daban de vez en cuando. Pronto, de forma inesperada como siempre actuaba el pelirrojo, Gaara habló:

.-Lo que pasó hace poco rato… me gustó mucho, gracias. – Gaara volvió a beber café –

Sasuke trató de sonreír, pero solo logró una media sonrisa. La puerta volvió a sonar por segunda vez, borrando todo rastro de alegría en los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Ahora era Hyuuga quien estaba poniendo los pies dentro de la casa de Sasuke.

"Sasuke perdió ese rastro de arrogancia en su mirada…. Pensó Neji en cuanto vio a Sasuke perder su vista en el movimiento de sus manos al juguetear con una servilleta.

Gaara dio un suave movimiento al hombro del Uchiha haciéndolo subir la mirada.

.-Iré con Neji a ver un asunto, regreso después. – Sasuke no dijo nada, tanto el como Gaara daban por hecho el vivir juntos, para Sasuke, Gaara era su protección, por más patético que eso pudiera sonar – Adiós.

Neji y Gaara subieron a lo alto de un árbol percatándose de que nadie los pudiera oír ni ver. Hablaron sobre el asunto del pergamino. Neji prefería pagar las consecuencias con tal de que Naruto no saliera perjudicado, Gaara por su parte no tenía ni la más mínima intensión en asumir su culpa y pagar alguna condena que lo separara de Sasuke.

.-Si no hubieras roto el pergamino… - comenzó Neji –

.-Si no lo hubiera hecho Sasuke hubiera muerto. – finalizó el pelirrojo de forma seca –

.-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar. No creo que Godaime-sama vaya a condenar a Naruto.

Efectivamente, Naruto era el protegido de Tsunade y tras quedarse a solas con Naruto dio por hecho en seguida que él no había robado el pergamino, pero no podía hacer las cosas tan a la ligera, debía hablar con Sasuke también. Así que el vengador fue una vez más llamado. Lo que no sabía era que tendría que estar a solas con Tsunade y Naruto…

Sasuke entró a un cuarto pequeño donde se encontraba Tsunade y Naruto. Se tardó unos segundos antes de dar el próximo paso, ya que en cuanto había abierto la puerta Naruto había quedado frente a el; trató de no mirarlo mucho y simplemente se sentó - con mucho cuidado - al otro lado de la mujer rubia, haciendo que esta quedara en medio de los dos jóvenes.

.-Sasuke, me acaban de informar que afirmas que Naruto te atacó¿Es cierto? – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. En seguida Naruto comenzó a hablar cosas que no lograron entenderse debido a que Tsunade lo hizo callar – Sasuke¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? . ¿Lo viste a la cara, no hay dudas de que fue Naruto?

.-…. No hay dudas. – respondió Sasuke secamente –

.-.¿Y Naruto tenía un pergamino?

.-No. – Sasuke estaba fastidiándose, le estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que los jounins le habían hecho –.¿Ya me puedo ir?

.-…. Si, vete… - dijo Tsunade reflexionando –

"No tiene sentido, definitivamente Naruto no fue… ¿Pero entonces quién? Alguien odia a Naruto o a Sasuke, el pergamino tiene que haber tomado la forma de Naruto y… ". Tsunade fue sacada de su reflexión al oír como Naruto se había parado del asiento para perseguir a Sasuke. "Debo hallar la solución pronto o estos dos terminarán odiándose….".

Sasuke daba pasos largos tratando de no ser alcanzado por el rubio que acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos al correr a toda velocidad. Dentro de pocos segundos Naruto lo alcanzó, lo tomo de los hombros y lo giró hacia él, Sasuke esperaba una sesión de ruegos y súplicas, pero en cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara y unos ojos furiosos.

.-.¿Por qué andas diciendo que yo te ataqué? . ¡Realmente no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke, si tanto asco te doy o tan mal amante fui me lo podrías haber dicho antes y ahorrarte todo esto! - Sasuke se limpió el labio que le había comenzando a sangrar. Su mente estaba cansada -

.-Solo dije la verdad... Ahora dejame en paz. - Naruto lo jaló hacia el pegó sus rostros muy cerca, lo miro a los ojos, reflejando su odio y confusión con algo de lágrimas - Dime Naruto... ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Las palabras del Uchiha fueron casi susurros. No sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta si estaba más que claro lo que Naruto sentía por el, esa mirada lo podía responder todo: Odio.

.-En este momento Sasuke... Yo te odio... - Sasuke tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en su garganta y le comenzaban a arder los ojos. Naruto a su vez tenía lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, pero ni un temblor en sus labios ni un leve sollozo, solo lágrimas -. ¿Y tu Sasuke, qué sientes por mi?

.-Odio también. - fue como si ni uno de los dos soportara más, cada quien se lanzó contra el otro con rabia y desesperación, produciendo que terminaran en el suelo, mirándose cara a cara ahora los dos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las respiraciones agitadas -

.-Te odio Sasuke, te odio, te odio, te odio... No te entiendo... Solo me has dado problemas, solo tristeza y dolores... - los puños del Uchiha se apretaron ante las palabras de Naruto, cada una de ellas era como un kunai directo a su corazón - Te odio tanto... Eres... tan cruel...

.-Ya todo acaba aquí Naruto... - Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar lentamente dirección a su casa. Se detuvo un momento y dijo alto para que el rubio lo escuchara - Ya no tendrás que odiarme más, no volverás a saber de mi.

Y tras decir eso corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Gaara aun no había llegado, todo era un silencio perfecto para meditar sobre lo ocurrido recién. "Te odio, te odio, te odio...". Las palabras seguían vivas en la cabeza de Sasuke a tal grado que las oía.

"Debo estar enloqueciendo...". Cerró los ojos y suspiró, los volvió a abrir luego, pero todo rastro de esperanza se había esfumado. "Ahora... Será bueno escribir...". Buscó su diario y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama dispuesto a escribir:

_No sé si habrá sido Naruto quien robó el pergamino; pero si fue él no me importa. Ya tomé mi decisión: vivir no tiene sentido; no es que quiera morir, pero no quiero vivir... Es difícil de explicar, suena como si fuera lo mismo, pero no lo es. Llegué al punto en que nada me importa, estoy cansado, ya nada vale. Así mismo siento que nadie me entiende, aunque no los culpo, ya que yo hablo con poca gente. De todos modos me siento perdido, solo en mí mundo, derrotado y exhausto. No tengo nada que perder y a la vez nada que ganar. No sé por qué me tomo la molestia de escribir todo esto, supongo que nadie lo leerá; tal vez lo escribo en mi memoria... como para dejar impreso una hulla de mi muerte en este diario que pasará al olvido... No, no es eso... No importa que no quiera admitirlo, pero aun conservo la esperanza de que luego de mi muerte alguien lea esto, y no cualquier alguien... sino Naruto._

Sasuke cerró el diario mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo. Se había decidido a suicidarse, ya nada tenía sentido para el. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, estaba tomando el camino más fácil, pero no le importaba. No quería seguir cargando con el recuerdo de su violación a manos de Naruto ni menos con el odio que este le tenía. Sin familia ni amigos y ahora desgraciado, nada importaba. Solo estaba Gaara, pero en ese momento Sasuke lo vio como alguien que le tenía lástima y se había apiadado de él, si bien lo quería, pero ese cariño no era nada comparado con el horrible dolor que sentía. Se dirigió seriamente hacia la puerta de salida, abrió y se marchó caminando decidido y a paso firme, su destino sería la muerte, una muerte de forma libre, volar... Se dejaría caer desde lo alto de un precipicio y sería libre del dolor, libre de la vida cruel.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente mientras caminaba a su casa, se había quedado un rato más allí mirando como Sasuke se perdía de vista. ¿De verdad no lo volvería a ver? No lo creía, en realidad no quería creerlo. La mente esperanzada de Naruto sabía que podía haber una solución por más remota y lejana que fuera, aunque en ese momento no la anhelaba concientemente, ya que sentía que la rabia hacia el vengador lo estaba consumiendo, pero si en su interior quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Trató de concentrarse en que nada pasaba, preparó ramen instantáneo y luego de comerlo se sentó en la cama a meditar. Dejó volar su mente, la silenciosa calma de su hogar era ventajosa. Luego de unos minutos su meditación lo llevó a la oscuridad, una angustia enorme le oprimía el pecho, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sentía demasiado solo, con frío y miedo. Pronto sus sentidos parecieron salir de su cuerpo y mezclarse con algo más, fundirse con más nostalgia y desesperación, con un odio y confusión comparables a los suyos. Naruto quería dejar de sentir eso, volver a la normalidad, pero no podía, estaba atrapado en su meditación oscura y desolada, no podía gritar, no podía moverse... No tenía el control de si mismo.

Al mismo tiempo un viento helado hacía estremecer al Uchiha que había llegado al lugar de su destino. Caminó hasta el borde del precipicio, miró hacia el vacío... Había un fuerte río corriendo y muchas rocas. Al caer su cuerpo daría con ellas antes de tocar el agua, y si un mal cálculo lo hiciera caer al río el impacto o la fuerte corriente acabarían con su vida... Tenía la muerte asegurada. Sasuke dio un fuerte respiro y cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundos. Estaba decidido... Se quitó los zapatos, la ropa negra y el calzoncillo, pasó sus manos acariciando sus hombros y su pecho y luego volvió a respirar con fuerza.

"Este es... mi patético fin".

Se dejó ir pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y llevó sus manos en dirección a su corazón. Pudo ver imágenes de sus seres queridos en su mente: a su madre, su padre, Itachi - cuando aun lo apreciaba -, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto... Los demás fueron personas sin importancia: Lee, Iruka, Jiraiya... Pronto sus recuerdos lo llevaron a tres personas importantes. Gaara, Itachi y Naruto. Sonrió amargamente y se puso de pie.

"Nada tiene sentido. Estoy tan cansado..."

Dio dos pasos más hacia el precipicio y unas pequeñas piedras cayeron hasta perderse de vista. Sasuke miró al cielo, cruzó los dedos (estilo video de Placebo, Pure morning XD) y luego dio un impulso a su desnudo cuerpo, despegando los pies del suelo y sintiéndose ligero, volátil, suave y resignado. Iba cayendo de espaldas, mirando al cielo... Unas lágrimas quedaban flotando al salir de sus tristes ojos negros. Su pelo se desordenaba y danzaba con el viento y la velocidad. Sasuke se giró y quedó viendo con ojos asombrados como cada vez su fin estaba más próximo. Quería morir viendo lo que pasaría, enfrentando cara a cara a esas duras rocas. Pero de pronto - Sasuke no supo si fue por un acto reflejo de supervivencia o no - sintió terror... No quería morir, se había arrepentido. Desesperado miró hacia todos lados buscando algo que le sirviera para afirmarse si concentraba su chakra en manos o pies, pero no había nada cerca, había dado un salto muy largo apartándose de los bordes... Era demasiado tarde. El temor lo hizo respirar cada vez más agitado, las rocas ya no parecían pequeñas y lejanas ante sus ojos... El pánico le oscureció la vista... No había salida.

Naruto cayó de la cama al suelo, había logrado salir de su trance sin saber como y había terminado cayendo fuera de la cama. El corazón le latía asombrosamente rápido. Se levantó del suelo y fue al baño a mojarse la cara, se asombró, estaba pálido hasta los labios. Se oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrir y luego al cerrar; Neji estaba de regreso.

.-.¡Naruto! - Neji sonrió con satisfacción al verlo - Temí que no estuvieras aquí . ¿Qué pasó en la mañana?

.-Sasuke me culpó de haberlo atacado... Me buscaron por eso, pero no pasó nada más. Yo no fui... - Neji sonrió de nuevo -

.-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse... - Neji le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual Naruto respondió casi por inercia más que por sentimientos - Estas helado y te ves pálido. ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto negó con un movimiento de la mano y fingió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero en el fondo seguía sintiéndose extraño, nunca le había pasado algo así, había querido meditar para aliviarse, pero las cosas le habían resultado al revés. Ahora estaba mucho más preocupado y confundido.

Una mancha roja fue lo primero que distinguió, era algo borroso, volvió a parpadear, ahora tenía más forma... Era Gaara. Se sentía mareado y algo extraño, como perdido en el tiempo. Uchiha Sasuke se sentó - solo sintiendo un pequeño dolor - en la cama donde estaba, puso una mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando que los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos llegaran a el. No había logrado morir, aun así le dolía desde el abdomen a la espalda. La voz del pelirrojo apoyado contra la pared que lo miraba se hizo presente.

.-Llegué a la casa y vi que no estabas, pero si estaba tú diario sobre la cama y... lo leí. - a Sasuke le dio lo mismo eso, después de todo ¿acaso importaba? - Con eso me quedó más que claro lo que ibas a hacer... Lo extraño es que lo sentí, pude saber donde estarías... Llegué justo a tiempo, vi tu ropa junto al precipicio... Tú estabas cayendo a gran velocidad, de no ser por mi arena no te hubiera atrapado.

"Por eso es que me duele el abdomen y la espalda... Gaara debe haberme aferrado de ahí con la arena". Le debía la vida. Realmente en ese momento no tenía ganas de vivir, pero al estar cayendo hacia su muerte se había arrepentido... "Sin duda Gaara es mi guardián".

.-Gracias. - dijo el convaleciente joven sin ganas en su voz. Gaara no respondió, solo se acerco y lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke lo tomó de la mano atrayéndolo hacia el, lo mínimo que podía hacer desde ahora era estar con el y tratar de rehacer su vida, ya que estaba asumiendo que ni morir le sería permitido. Besó esos labios que en ocasiones le recordaban a si mismo por poseer esa frialdad, ahora también tenían una similitud con los suyos... pero con los suyos de antes, cuando estaba con Naruto y era un feliz enamorado. Gaara lo amaba... Sasuke no permitiría que corriera la misma desilusión que el - Aprenderemos a ser felices...

.-... - Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y una sonrisa sincera surcó los labios que por lo general mostraban esa forma amargada - Vete conmigo... A la Aldea de la Arena (o Villa de la Arena... como quieran llamarle según la traducción) o a donde sea.

"Dejar Konoha... Konoha: Naruto... Mi pasado... ¿Seré capaz?... ¿Tengo un futuro al lado de Gaara?... ¿Tengo al menos un futuro?... No tengo nada que perder...".

Naruto estaba acostado en la tina relajándose con el agua caliente y las burbujas. Recordaba lo contento que se ponía jugando con las burbujas en esos tiempos cuando era feliz al lado de Sasuke... Solo habían sido unos días desde ese entonces... Le parecía una eternidad. La puerta del baño se abrió, Hyuuga Neji hizo entrada en escena, por un momento Naruto juró que el byakugan de Neji estaba viendo a través de las burbujas blancas y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

"No sé de qué me avergüenzo, el ya me vio". Neji metió una mano a la tina tocando el agua, Naruto se sonrojó más. "Neji está acercando demaciado su mano a... Kusoooo". La mano de Neji dio con un punto muy sensible. "Kuso, kuso, kuso... ¿Acaso no piensa retirar la mano de _ahí_? . ¡Y ni si quiera se inmuta! Se ve tan sereno... Atractivo". Neji se quitó la ropa sin prisa y se metió a la tina junto al rubio. Sus pies se tocaban, Naruto flectó sus rodillas para que las piernas de Neji tuvieran más espacio, pero este aprovechó - sin ruborizarse ni un poco - y relajó sus piernas estirándolas hasta que su pie derecho se posó _accidentalmente_ entre las piernas del , ya rojísimo, Uzumaki. "Voy a morir, voy a morir... ¡Neji es un descarado!". Como medida de prevención Naruto optó por levantar un poco las caderas hasta hacer que el pie de Neji quedara fuera del alcance de su entrepiernas. En su interior el kitsune se sintió todo un triunfador al lograr lo que quería, pero volvió a alarmarse cuando la situación empeoró y todo gracias a su acto de _excelente prevención_ de levantar las caderas. "Noooo, ahora su pie está... Su dedo está por entrar en... ".

Gaara estaba abrazado al joven de cabellos oscuros que ahora no era más que la sombra, el suspiro, el susurro o la corteza de Uchiha Sasuke. Por fin el vengador sintió que lo que le estaba impidiendo responder a la pregunta se había consumido repentinamente. (para los que no entendieron mi idea XD, lo que impedía a Sasuke responderle a Gaara era, inconcientemente, Naruto que estaba pensando en el, pero como ahora Naruto tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse... )

.-S-si... Me iré contigo. - Los brazos del portador de Shukaku lo abrazaron con más fuerza - Pero aun no... Cuando me recupere del todo de mis heridas. Mientras tanto seguirás aquí conmigo...

Los labios de Gaara besaron el cuello que tenía al alcance y luego se mezclaron con la boca del Uchiha. Sasuke estaba entregado por completo, sentía que su vida ahora pertenecía más a Gaara que a él, así que - casi como un muñeco - se dejó acariciar y besar... Realmente no le molestaba, se sentía querido.

Naruto movía la cabeza de lado a lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y gimiendo de placer. El dedo del pie de Neji estaba dentro de su cuerpo acariciándolo, pero luego salió dejando al rubio algo inconforme y deseando más placer. Fue cuando Hyuuga se acercó con intensiones de acabar lo que en la mañana había sido interrumpido.

.-Naruto... Te deseo. - dijo con un poco de timidez - Quiero hacerte mío...

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron, su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero su mente... No.

.-Yo... Lo siento Neji... No estoy preparado, Sasuke aun... - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas de inmediato por una voz llena de celos -

.-.¿Sasuke qué? El ya no te ama Naruto, dalo por hecho... Kuso¿qué más debe pasar para que te des cuenta? Tu destino es estar a mi lado por siempre - el labio del kitsune tembló un poco por tristeza, Neji cayó en cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido muy rudas - Lo siento... Lo siento.

Ambos salieron del baño ya calmados. Neji tuvo que contentarse con tener el cariño de Naruto, si no había relaciones sexuales aun no importaba, después de todo lo amaba de verdad y no deseaba solo sexo. Naruto comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de adaptarse a Neji, era claro que al parecer con Sasuke no volvería a estar jamás... Le dolía enormemente, pero era la verdad. Desde ahora Neji debía ser su centro de atención.

Pasaron tres días. Kakashi e Iruka paseaban por Konoha rumbo a la casa de Naruto, estaban enterados a cerca de lo de la separación de la pareja (Sasuke y Naruto) y como habían estado con problemas anteriormente no habían podido visitar a ni uno de los dos. Ahora era el mejor momento. Kakashi golpeó la puerta mientras Iruka sostenía un gran bould con ramen, fue una sorpresa grande para ambos adultos ver que Hyuuga Neji era quien abría la puerta. Había oído rumores a cerca de que Naruto y Neji eran muy amigos ahora, pero sus mentes expertas (las de Kakashi e Iruka) en los asuntos del amor hicieron que con solo ver a Neji lo clasificaran como la nueva pareja del Uzumaki. Tuvieron una platica normal, pero sin tocar en lo absoluto el tema del ladrón del pergamino ni de Sasuke. Y tras comprobar que Naruto estaba bien, un poco apagado en su carácter alegre, pero bien, se marcharon rumbo a la casa de Sasuke. La sorpresa no fue tan grande esta vez, puesto que supusieron que estando Neji con Naruto, Gaara se habría quedado con Sasuke. El caso fue lo mismo; una platica amistosa y tranquila, luego los adultos se fueron.

.-Se ve que tanto Neji como Gaara los aman mucho. - dijo Iruka con una sonrisa - Aunque yo preferiría que Sasuke y Naruto se hubieran quedado juntos.

.-Si... - dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz que Iruka clasificó como extraño -

En la noche había un eclipse lunar, era una noche perfecta para las parejas de enamorados. Sasuke y Gaara salieron de la casa - cosa que hacían muy poco - y partieron hacia el árbol más alto de Konoha para poder apreciar bien la belleza de la luna. Para Neji fue obra del destino, para Sasuke una maldición, para Naruto un martirio y para Gaara no significó mucho, pero ambas parejas se encontraron en el mismo árbol. La misma idea pasó por las mentes de Sasuke y Naruto: irse cuanto antes de ahí. Pero ni uno de los dos se fue, hubiera sido demasiado humillante, como escapar. Procuraron estar en ramas lo más apartadas posibles y limitarse a mirar el eclipse y a disfrutar de sus parejas. Todo parecía normal, pero luego el sonido de los besos ajenos comenzó a hartar a dos jóvenes haciendo que recordaran sus propios besos de amor. Un deseo desperado de volverse a tocar, besa y tener el calor del cuerpo del otro contra si los hizo querer gritar y llorar. ¿Por qué todo había acabado así? se preguntaban el Uchiha y el Uzumaki. Ni uno de los dos se había visto en esos tres días y menos con sus parejas actuales. Sus vidas estaban corriendo de forma casi paralela, ni uno de ellos había tenido sexo con sus parejas... Les resultaba imposible. El eclipse acabó; Neji y Gaara lo disfrutaron al máximo al lado de sus novios que sonreían aparentando felicidad, tanto por compromiso como para no mostrar ese lado amargo e inconforme con la vida ante su rival (osea que Naruto no quería que Sasuke supiera que no era completamente feliz al lado de Neji, ni Sasuke con Gaara). Ambas parejas emprendieron rumbo a sus hogares por extremos opuestos para no verse, por suerte la oscuridad de la noche los ayudó y poco a poco Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de intercambiar mirada de reojo.

La noche se tornó pasional para casi todas las parejas. En ese momento Kakashi estaba posesionando el cuerpo de su koi de forma tranquila y amorosa, era la primera vez que Iruka experimentaba así el acto sexual con Kakashi. El orgasmo también fue distinto, no tan desenfrenado y grandioso, pero si lleno de amor.

.-Iruka yo... Siento que te estoy amando más... - Kakashi sonrió con franqueza -

.-Lo sé... Lo siento en ti. - un beso tierno y cansado se posó sobre esos labios que muchos deseaban ver y que solo habían sido descubiertos por Obito e Iruka - Yo también te amo.

Un Gaara envuelto en deseos besaba con locura a un Sasuke un tanto cohibido. La espalda del joven de cabello oscuro estaba contra la pared, su cuello era devorado por besos y su cuerpo por carisias, fue levantado sutilmente por algo de arena que se formó bajo el como un suelo al cual se subió después Gaara. Era una arena tan suave... tan fina... Hubiera sido muy excitante para Sasuke hacer el amor ahí, pero no podía engañar a su corazón. Por más entregado que estuviera no deseaba hacerlo y eso Gaara lo notaba cada vez que su mano se posaba entre las piernas de su koi.

.-.¿Aun es él verdad? - dijo Gaara asombrando a Sasuke por el tono seco de voz, cosa que hacía mucho no escuchaba -. ¿Es por Naruto que no eres capaz de hacer el amor conmigo?

Sasuke no dijo nada y se bajó del montón de arena para acostarse en la cama. Gaara sintió como la pasión se perdía y se resignó a mirar por la ventana, no le apetecía estar en la cama con el Uchiha en ese momento.

.-Es... es que aún me duele el cuerpo... - mintió Sasuke. Si bien sentía dolor, pero hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo de haber querido -

.-Como digas. - Gaara se alejó de la ventana y volvió donde Sasuke - Eso se puede solucionar si tengo cuidado.

El pelirrojo metió una mano bajo la camisa de Sasuke, este no dijo nada pero agachó la cabeza haciendo que el cabello cubriera sus ojos. Gaara siguió investigando su cuerpo, ahora intentando llegar al lugar donde se situaba la sexualidad del Uchiha, este volvió a mover la cabeza, ahora hacia el lado derecho, su cabello se apartó momentáneamente de su rostro, dejando a Gaara ver esa expresión de tristeza y humillación, similar a cuando fue violado. Gaara se apartó enseguida con una expresión de culpabilidad absoluta, pidió perdón con palabras apresuradas y se dirigió hacia la ventana de nuevo. Sasuke no comprendía que le pasaba al portador del Shukaku, estaba con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos apoyado contra la ventana. El remordimiento estaba consumiendo a Gaara.

En condiciones similares se hallaba Naruto, pero en su caso era peor; Neji no era como Gaara, no había aborrecido el amor ajeno por tanto tiempo, así que estaba más acostumbrado a sentir sensaciones pasionales. Naruto estaba con las manos tras la espalda, afirmadas por Neji quien le besaba el cuello prácticamente a la fuerza. Naruto nada más había dicho que no deseaba, pero quizás no con la suficiente fuerza en su voz, ya era hora de hacer valer sus opiniones.

.-.¡Ya suéltame Neji!

Neji solo hizo un leve sonido para callar al Uzumaki. Naruto se estaba desesperando, sintió la erección del Hyuuga chocar contra su trasero, luego frotarse en el de arriba hacia abajo, Neji estaba completamente excitado. Tenía que hacer algo o tomaría su cuerpo de todos modos, estiró una pierna hacia atrás cuando el miembro de Neji ya estaba en posición para entrar, y trató de golpearlo, pero ya casi era ley Naruto terminara arruinando sus propios planes; su pierna dio contra el muslo de Neji empujándolo y produciendo que lo penetrara de golpe. Un grito salió de los labios del kitsune y un gemido bajo y sorprendido de los de Neji. Naruto se revolvía tratando de liberarse, Neji aún no comenzaba a moverse, pensaba penetrarlo con cuidado, pero el repentino empujón de Naruto lo tomó desapercibido, era la primera vez que penetraba a alguien, el calor interno era demasiado y el deseo que había estado sintiendo desde hacía tiempo lo tenía al límite, solo se movió un poco y tuvo una eyaculación dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. (hey XD eso puede pasar, sobre todo a los primerizos) Los brazos de Naruto al fin estuvieron libres.

.-Lo siento Naruto, de verdad lo siento... Yo no pensé hacerlo así. - Naruto lo miró con desprecio, pero en el fondo sabía que la penetración había sido por su culpa y en cierto modo daba las gracias porque Neji hubiera durado tan poco. Al ver la expresión de culpabilidad del genio ninja sintió compasión y lo abrazó; después de todo no podía enojarse con quien le había estado brindando apoyo - Gracias por no odiarme por esto.

En la mañana Kakashi se despertó con una idea fija en su mente: hablar con Neji y Gaara. Le pidió a Iruka que fuera por Neji, el iría por Gaara y se juntarían los cuatro en su casa. Así fue, los dos jóvenes estaban muy extrañados de recibir aquella extraña invitación y aparte de extrañados ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

.-.¿Por qué estamos aquí? - dijo al fin Gaara con un tono de voz que reflejaba todo su fastidio -

Kakashi sonrió. Iruka miraba a los gennin y luego a Kakashi sin comprender.

.-Es simple, solo quiero decirles que me alegro de que estén con mis alumnos. Se nota que ustedes son buenos novios... Es un poco curioso como se dieron las cosas¿cierto? Luego de que alguien... o algo... atacó a Sasuke resulta que el rompe con Naruto y de la nada ustedes llegan en su ayuda para calmar sus pobres corazones. - Kakashi no perdía la expresión sonriente en su ojo visible. Neji comenzó a palidecer ante estas palabras y Gaara casi sin notarlo fue formando un montoncito de arena en el suelo solo por los nervios - A todo esto... ¿Sabían a cerca del pergamino que fue robado? . ¿Están un poco nerviosos o es idea mía? Si, si lo están... Porque sé que fueron ustedes.

Neji quedó con la boca abierta y Gaara con expresión de temor. Estaban perdidos.

.-Pero... Yo comprendo los líos del corazón y supongo que todo eso fue producto de un estúpido plan que se salió de control... Todo por amor. Bien, les diré que tanto Sasuke como Naruto deben enterarse de esto, pero yo guardaré silencio sobre ustedes, trataré de hacer que Tsunade-sama olvide el asunto del pergamino y caso resulto. Pero no les prometo que mis alumnos los perdonen... Ahí ya es lío de ustedes. - Gaara y Neji respiraron un poco más tranquilos, pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos al imaginar la reacción de quienes amaban - ¿Iruka, podrías contarle de esto a Jiraiya y a Naruto? Yo hablaré con Sasuke.

Iruka dio con Jiraiya y le contó todo, el sennin se encargaría de informar de la noticia al kitsune. Mientras tanto Kakashi se veía en la difícil labor de contarle al vengador, quien parecía a punto de colapsar.

.-... ¿No fue Naruto?... ¿Fue Neji y... Gaara?... - Sasuke soltó una risa de nervios, todo era cada vez más insoportable en su mente. Ahora ni en Gaara podía confiar, había sido violado por una cosa sin vida y para colmo se había desquitado con Naruto -

.-Tranquilo, desde ahora las cosas mejorarán... - las palabras del ninja copia fueron cortadas -

.-.¡No, nada mejora, nada nunca mejora!... Nunca... Ya me resigné. - Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro del joven, pero no dijo nada más, la puerta de la casa de Sasuke se abrió y entró Gaara - Kakashi... Dejanos solos.

Kakashi salió en silencio de la casa, pero se quedó fuera por precaución, si oía algún sonido extraño entraría enseguida, no fuera a ser que Sasuke intentara matar a Gaara.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero luego su semblante cambió a la total felicidad; Sasuke podía volver con el... Pero Neji... No podía odiarlo, tampoco aceptarlo a su lado, sería mejor que se alejaran por un buen tiempo.

.-.¡Ero-sennin, te lo agradezco tanto! - Naruto se lanzó hacia Jiraiya abrazándolo y riendo feliz -. ¡Pídeme lo que sea, estoy tan feliz que sería capaz de invitar al mundo entero a comer ramen y yo cargo con todas las cuentas!

La mirada del sennin se volvió diferente y una sonrisa peligrosa cubrió sus labios. Ya sabía qué pedir.

Gaara estaba parado frente a Sasuke, su mirada estaba perdida en sus pies, no sabía qué decir, disculpas le parecían estúpidas hasta a el, pero si se quedaba callado sin pedir perdón sería imperdonable. Hizo lo que jamás creyó que llegaría a hacer; se arrodilló con la cabeza baja y abrazo las piernas del joven de pelo negro cuya mirada ahora se asemejaba con la de un juez sediento por dar condena de muerte a un terrible asesino.

.-Sasuke... No tengo palabras para pedir perdón... Sé que nada hará que me perdones. - al pelirrojo le costaba hablar, por naturaleza no tenía tendencia a disculparse de esa manera, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente le impedía sacar las palabras desde su garganta era la tristeza - Solo quiero que me creas en algo. Sé que ahora no me creerás nada de lo que dije, pero... solo quiero que me creas que en verdad te amo y que todo lo que hice fue solo por amor...

Sasuke rió, le parecía irónico. Puso la mano en la barbilla de Gaara e hizo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

.-Me viste gritar... Llorar... Pedir ayuda... - Sasuke se tomó un tiempo para morderse el labio con odio, levantó la mano derecha sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que se cerraron al ver la mano cada vez más cerca hasta convertirse en un fuerte puño contra su mejilla. La cara de Gaara se resquebrajó -Y luego me dices que me ayudarás y que me amas... No seas estúpido, si me amaras jamás me habrías hecho algo así.

.-... El amor... No soy la persona que lo comprenda mejor... Quizás es por eso que yo manifiesto mi amor de otra forma, yo haría lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado... Hasta darte algo de sufrimiento... Yo fui quien te salvó de la muerte dos veces de todos modos...

Era cierto, pero para Sasuke eso ya no significaba mucho. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos y se resignó; no era capaz de herirlo, seguía sintiendo algo de cariño y una pequeña deuda hacia el. Ni el mismo lo comprendía, había odiado tanto a Naruto pensando que había sido el... Y ahora que tenía a uno de los verdaderos culpables no era capaz de dar su sentencia.

"¿Será porque en todos estos días el se volvió realmente mi guardián?... No puedo dejar de verlo de esa manera. Pero a quién si deseo humillar a es Hyuuga".

.-Gaara... No perdonaré lo que tu y Neji hicieron, pero... Al menos contigo no cometeré un castigo muy severo. - Sasuke cerró los ojos y dijo con voz baja - Ahora vete de mi casa... No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que tu, al menos no ahora... Pero tampoco te odio, solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi lado.

.-... Hubiera sido bueno que te hubieras marchado conmigo como lo dijiste. - Gaara se puso de pie y se marchó lentamente de la casa -

Sasuke esperó unos minutos y salió también, sentía la obligación de pedir perdón a Naruto, aun no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verlo, por un lado quería abrazarlo, por otro se sentía tonto después de todas las cosas qué se habían dicho... También tenía miedo de que Naruto de verdad se hubiera enamorado de Neji... En fin, eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban invadiendo al Uchiha, solo tenía algo claro: ver a Naruto. Pero jamás imaginó llegar a la entrada de su casa, asomarse por la ventana y ver tremenda escenas horrible: Naruto contra la pared en su forma de sexy no jutsu mientras las manos de Jiraiya pervertían aquel suave y sensual cuerpo (que en el fondo a Sasuke no excitaba, pero no dejaba de ser sensual... Esta idea de que Sasuke viera esa escena es idea de Maca-chan, así que mis agradecimientos a ella XD wooo, qué onda mak?... Gigi cierto que eso se parece a lo que pasa en msn entre tu y el ero? XD lol). Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en los ojos negros que espiaban por la ventana, un grito que Sasuke no oyó salió de sus labios, el vengador se había dado la media vuelta, decepcionado. Naruto forcejeó tratando de apartar al voraz sennin, su única salida para salvarse fue darle con la rodilla entre las piernas y correr hacia la calle desnuda como estaba. La voz dulce de la transformación de Naruto llamaba a Sasuke, este se giró justo para recibir un abrazo y un beso en los labios por parte de Naruto.

.-.¡Ero-sennin me lo contó todo! - la rubia sonreía feliz poniendo cara de niña dulce y tierna -

.-Quítate esa ridícula transformación, usuratonkachi. Ya me voy, veo que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer... Como dedicarte a agradecer carnalmente al viejo. - Naruto volvió a su forma habitual y jaló a Sasuke del brazo -. ¿Qué haces dobe?

.-Te perdí todo este tiempo, no creas que te dejaré ir de nuevo.

El beso que tanto estaban deseando se hizo realidad, ambos sintieron como las lágrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos, sus brazos rodeaban sus cuerpos con fuerza y algo de dolor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo para dejar espacio a una gran alegría que llegaba casi a la locura.

Gaara no se había dedicado a buscar a Neji, y este a Naruto... Como consecuencia ambos se encontraban frente a la casa de Naruto, a pocos metros de distancia de la pareja reconciliada, viendo la - para ellos - trágica escena.

.-.¿Lo merecemos? - preguntó Neji en un susurro de dolor. Gaara no alcanzó a responder cuando una voz alegre, pero que se expresaba en un tono muy silencioso, se escuchó atrás de ellos. Hatake Kakashi estaba ahí -

.-Si, se lo merecen. - dijo el sin perder una sonrisa picarona - Pero... Tengo algo para ustedes, si de verdad los aman jueguen el todo por el todo... Vengan conmigo, les hará falta unas clases.

Y así Gaara y Neji siguieron al jounin intercambiando miradas de curiosidad. No sabían lo que les esperaba.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban cansados por tantas emociones, así que decidieron ir a la casa del rubio - antes sacaron a Jiraiya que seguía quejándose por el rodillazo - y descansar ahí. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

Continúa--

Uuuuuuf, antes que nada perdón por demorar tanto, pero mi pc se había quemado, luego me fui unos días a Argentina, después... em.. XD no sé, pero no me nacía escribir. Bueno, este cap. no me dejó muy contenta (para variar XD jamas me siento conforme), así que XD cualquier queja será bien aceptada. Ya el próximo cap. será más para la risa y tendrá su buena dosis de lemon XD. Ah, también será el cap. final XD siempre hago seis caps. creo que mi cabeza no rinde para más XD.

Reviws:

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: o.oU Esto... No sé si se cortó el mensaje XD o no sé... Jajajaja, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, sino XD no importa. Gracias por el reviw o.oU aunque no me llegó completo supongo.

maca-chan15 : (cara de msn) XD wooooo, me demoré mucho con este cap. XD peeeero, al fin lo hice jajajaja. Ojala te guste, sino no importa XD el próximo será lemon jojo, supongo que con eso te deleitaré. Gracias por el reviw, adiós. (cara de Itachi diciendo adiós).

Annika-Chan: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, jojo, lo sádico es mi vida. Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo. Oops, sorry por tardar tanto en responder XD. Bueno, gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Kiomi: XD gomen, pero de todos modos hice lo de Obito con Kakashi, esque hace tiempo ya quería yaoi entre ellos. Jaja, la reconciliación no se vio mucho en este cap. pero si se verá en el próximo, eso si, problemas tendrán jajaja, no puedo vivir sin hacerlos sufrir. En cuanto a Gaara y Neji, leiste mi mente XD. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Kik-Zanuff: Gracias, me alegro que hayas encontrado precioso el yaoi que hice de Gaara XD. Jeje, sin lemon no vivo (¿eso me hace ver como hiper degenerada?) Oh, me pasan cosas similares, a veces no puedo escribir o solo escribo idioteces u.u, bueno, ánimos XD, gracias por el reviw adiós.

Noriko : Wou, gracias jajaja, pero si deben haber muuuchos fics yaoi mejores. Gomen por la demora x.x hasta yo me enojé conmigo misma por tardar tanto ajaja. Bueno ojalá te haya gustado también este cap. n.n Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Hanami Uzumaki: Hey, no digas que tu fic. vale poco, no es verdad o.o. Jajajaaja, gomen por lo de Gaara con Sasuke, de todos modos no acabaron juntos XD para mi, Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, sino no son nada XD. Jaja, con lo de Kakashi y Obito también en parte fue porque a una amiga le gusta esa pareja, a mi también XD. Gracias por el reviw, ánimos con tu fic. adiós.

Okashii Aki: Oh, muchas gracias n.n que bueno que te guste, ojala te siga gustando hasta el final, muchas gracias por los ánimos, adiós.

Ino chan : Jeje, tengo la tendencia de hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos XD soy demasiado sádica. Ouch, disculpas por la demora XD. Gracias por decir que soy buena escritora, me das ánimo con eso n.n adiós.

clauu17: Me halagas XD muchísimas gracias. Espero esta vez si publicar pronto el cap. 6, con este me tardé meses creo. Muchas gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Chibi-poio: Oh, lamentablemente no he visto Gravitation o.oU todo el mundo habla de esa serie, la conozco de pasadita nomás u.u pero nunca la he visto. Jaja, seh, Gaara y Neji fueron malos o.ó recibirán su castigo XD. Jeje, quizás me excedí en la violación de Sasuke, pero... "Sin dolor no te haces feliz" o.oU no me hagas caso, no tengo excusas para mi crueldad jaja. Bueno, verás que el final será lindo y feliz, creo... XD Bueno gracias por el reviw, adiós.(por cierto a mi también me gusta Killua).

R. Kirika: o.o Oh, luego dame la direc. de tus fics. quiero leerlos n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado el tercer cap. jajaja. Gaara y Neji tendrán su merecido y luego todos quedarán felices y contentos XD, bueno tal vez no jajaja, no tengo idea, lo que si: Naruto y Sasuke quedarán juntos, quizás algún día haga un fic. donde no queden juntos. O.o ¿final tipo Clamp? Wou, quiero leer XD, okas, le preguntaré a Mak porqué. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.


	6. Los nuevos alumnos

Bueno, este es el último cap. de este fic. Pronto publicaré más (yaoi, por supuesto), jojo tengo ideas como para cuantro fics. más, así que XD me verán constantemente.

Bueno... Este capítulo será más humorístico, también tendrá su drama, pero no será completamente serio.

**Advertencias**: Mucho lemon y muy explícito, quizás un poco fuerte, pero nada de violaciones traumantes XD, sino más bien sexo con picardía.

**Capítulo 6: Los nuevos alumnos.**

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su casa, hizo pasar a los dos gennins y luego cerró con llave. Iruka estaba sentado en el sofá bordando un perrito ninja a un pijama gris de Kakashi, en seguida dejó de bordar y levantó la mirada posándola en los jóvenes.

.-.¿Otra vez hubo problemas con ellos? - preguntó el adulto a su koi -

.-Eh, no, no es eso... Verás Iruka, ellos aman mucho a mis alumnos, así que los ayudaré dándoles clases a mi manera, ya sabes a que me refiero jeje, y pues... A ver si son capaces de recuperar sus amores.

Iruka miró con enfado a Kakashi y luego se dirigió al dormitorio llamándolo con un dedo para que lo siguiera. Ya ahí Iruka se manifestó en reproches de voz baja para no ser oído por los dos chicos que seguían de pie en la sala, mudos e intrigados.

.-¿Estás loco? Naruto y Sasuke se aman... ¿Piensas separarlos ahora que saben la verdad? - Kakashi rió levemente -. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.-Iruka... que poco me conoces... - Kakashi lo abrazó y le dijo al oído - Ellos tomarán clases juntos, verán lo que le enseño el uno al otro... ¿Eso no te da una idea?

.-... ¿Intentarás hacer que se enamoren?

.-Exacto. - Kakashi sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su koi, luego regresó a la sala para encontrar a Neji y Gaara en la misma posición de antes - Tomen asiento, primero les explicaré en qué consiste mi clase.

Naruto recorría la cara de Sasuke con su dedo índice; delineaba sus labios, su nariz, su mentón... Le sonreía con dulzura, con esa característica expresión de niño zorrito que en antiguas ocasiones lograba sacar los suspiros más intensos de los labios de Sasuke; pero esta vez el solo sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera, pero algo extraña, distinta a las sonrisas de antes.

.-Debió ser mucha la decepción que sentiste al creer que fui yo quien te atacó. - Naruto dijo con un tono de voz triste. Al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando -. ¿Cómo fue todo, qué te hicieron?

.-Lo siento Naruto, pero de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso... No ahora, que todo es tan confuso, creo que mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento. - Naruto suspiró con tristeza, pero pronto cambió su semblante a uno más feliz, el haría que su amado Uchiha volviera a sentirse alegre. De forma juguetona se acostó sobre el y recargó la cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke sintió que la sangre se le helaba por un momento, era extraño tener a Naruto sobre el... pero pronto se sintió mejor, bastó solo con mirar la sinceridad de sus ojitos azules, llenos de inocencia, no como los ojos del falso Naruto - Te amo...

.-Yo también Sasuke... Siento mucho haber dicho que te odiaba. Sabes, después de eso me sentí muy mal... me pasó algo muy raro, perdí el control de mi y hasta me caí de la cama sin saber como. - Sasuke lo miró un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada -. ¿Tu si llegaste a odiarme, cierto?

.-... Por un momento si, aunque... Nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti... Hasta el último momento me moría de ganas por volver a tu lado.

.-Ya estamos juntos... - Naruto hundió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke y luego de un rato ambos se perdieron en un reconfortante sueño -

Gaara tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, un notable rubor cubría su rostro. Neji tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de vergüenza absoluta.

.-.¿De... De verdad debemos tener clases de ese tipo...? - Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro - Pe-pero...

.-Pero lo van a pasar bien. - intervino Iruka abrazando a Kakashi por la espalda -

.-Se que Sasuke tomó esas clases... - Gaara habló por fin levantando su rostro, a lo cual Iruka reaccionó maravillado de verlo todo rojito y tímido - Así que yo también lo haré... Solo así podré estar a su nivel y ganar su... amor…

.-.¡Así se habla! - Kakashi adquirió una expresión facial comparable con las de Gai al hablar sobre la juventud - Entonces... comencemos. Neji, tu serás el primero.

Neji tragó saliva con dificultad y se acercó a Kakashi e Iruka.

.-.¿Qué tengo que hacer... ?

.-Eeeh.. Primero quítate la ropa. - dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad. Neji se quedó estático, entonces Kakashi le dio una mirada a Iruka quien asintió. Se puso frente al Hyuuga y de un tirón le bajó el pantalón; Neji retrocedió -. ¿Qué haces?

.-Tranquilo Neji - dijo Kakashi -, no te va a pasar nada malo... Solo dejate llevar por el placer.

Neji cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Iruka le quitó el resto de la ropa y luego le soltó el cabello.

.-Es hermoso. - dijo Iruka a Kakashi -

.-Si... De seguro sabrás aprovechar su belleza natural y sacar todo su potencial Iruka. - Iruka asintió con una sonrisa -

Gaara miraba a sus pies, no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir la presencia del ninja copia sonriendo a su lado.

.-Deberías aprovechar de mirar.

.-No, así está bien. - Gaara se concentraba en mirar solo a Kakashi, si apartaba un poco la vista vería el fornido cuerpo desnudo de Neji -

.-.¿Te da vergüenza? - preguntó Kakashi. No obtuvo respuesta más que aumento en el color de las mejillas del joven de la Arena - Entonces será mejor que entres en confianza, para facilitarte... ¡Todos estaremos desnudos!

Neji se giró a Kakashi y con expresión de temor y vergüenza absoluta. Pero ni uno de los jóvenes pudo hacer nada por impedirlo, dentro de unos segundos los senseis estaban desnudos, parecían divertirse con la escena. Gaara se puso a mirar al techo, sus piernas temblaban, oía a Neji reclamar mientras Iruka le hacía peinados aprovechando su largo y sedoso pelo. La curiosidad estaba matando al pelirrojo, se permitió mirar... Quedó boquiabierto: Neji estaba con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, se veía notablemente delicado, un tanto femenino, para Gaara lucía hermoso. Algo que siempre le había cautivado de Sasuke eran sus rasgos finos, sus cejas delgadas, su nariz perfilada y sus labios deseables... Neji tenía esas mismas dotes, y con el cabello largo más deseable se veía. Pronto los ojos de Gaara pasaron del rostro del Hyuuga a su cuerpo: Músculos marcados, pero no exagerados, la piel tersa, hermoso abdomen, gran... Se sonrojó al ver el tamaño de su masculinidad, Neji ya estaba excitado - un poco a la fuerza, pero excitado al fin -, como no estarlo si Iruka deslizaba su mano con tanta destreza. Gaara agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor y expresión lujuriosa, pero al tener la cabeza agachada y la mirada posada hacia abajo notó el bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas. Y no fue el único que lo notó, Kakashi también.

.-Ohh... ¿Un problema físico? - Gaara lo miró con los ojos muy grandes y con toda la cara roja, su arena se levantó y lo cubrió hasta la cintura - Jaja, tranquilo, es muy normal. ¿Por qué no te desnudas tu también? Te sentirás más a gusto.

.-Lo dudo. - dijo secamente Gaara -

.-Está bien. - dijo Kakashi sin insistir. Se dio media vuelta alejándose del pelirrojo con total calma, pero lo siguiente lo dijo con el tono de voz apropiado - Si crees poder ser digno de Sasuke aun con tanta vergüenza entonces no hay lío.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco, pero no por su voluntad, sino porque algo de arena le había aferrado el pie, miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Gaara con la mirada decidida.

.-Enséñame a ser el mejor. - Kakashi no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario, aunque Gaara solo notó la sonrisa por la forma que adquirió su ojo visible -

.-Bien... Entonces, a practicar.

Naruto se despertó en la noche, habían dejado la ventana abierta y sentía le espalda fría. Antes de arroparse se fijó en Sasuke que continuaba dormido bajo su cuerpo, su rostro no tenía una expresión definida, pero al menos se veía mucho mejor que antes; de seguro no había podido dormir bien en esos días, al igual que el. Trató de moverse con total cuidado para no despertarlo, pero los sentidos de Sasuke estaban al máximo, permanecía en alerta constante aun en sueños; abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la cara de Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, como pidiendo perdón por haberlo despertado.

.-Lo siento... Traté de no despertarte, pero no lo logré.

.-Está bien, de todos modos ya se hizo tarde... - Sasuke se sentó y se llevó las manos a los ojos frotándoselos en un signo un tanto perezoso - Creo que iré a mi casa...

.-Te acompaño. - Naruto no preguntó si podía ir, lo dio por hecho, aun después de la mirada un tanto fría de Sasuke, la cual después se ablandó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa -

La casa de Sasuke estaba fría y oscura. El kitsune se tendió en la cama... Cuanto extrañaba esa cama y los recuerdos que ella le traía... Pero ahora había un olor diferente, podía sentir el aroma de Gaara en ella. Se sintió un poco triste.

.-Sasuke... - el Uchiha lo miró -. ¿Tú querías mucho a Gaara?

.-... - Sasuke aguardó silencio mientras pensaba en el joven de la Arena. En ese momento solo sentía rencor, pero antes si lo había querido... Pero jamás como a Naruto - Lo quise, pero más bien era un apego a el... Me sentía seguro a su lado. Y tu Naruto... ¿Querías a Neji?

.-Si, pero más bien como amigo... El me apoyó. Ahora de pensar que solo fue una maldita trampa... - Naruto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ya que la que expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció al instante -

.-Neji y tu... ¿Pasó algo más allá de besos y carisias con el? - Naruto tragó saliva pesadamente ante la pregunta, y Sasuke lo notó -

.-...Si. El me tomó... - Naruto no fue capaz de mirar a Sasuke a la cara. El vengador parecía estar a punto de estallar en cólera y celos - Y tú... ¿Con Gaara?

.-Nada más allá de sexo oral. - dijo secamente Sasuke -

"El tocó a _mí _Naruto... Hyuuga me tendió una trampa y más encima usó a Naruto...". Sasuke pensaba mientras sentía sus dientes rechinar de tanto que los apretaba por rabia. "Nunca se lo perdonaré".

Naruto notó la tención en su koi y lo abrazó por la espalda, accidentalmente pasando a llevar algunas heridas de Sasuke. Este, ya harto de todo y a demás adolorido, se giró hacia el Uzumaki y le dio un empujón apartándolo de su lado, luego se levantó rumbo al baño, pero antes de llegar escuchó unos leves sollozos. Naruto se había sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza agachada haciendo que el cabello cubriera sus ojos, y las manos sobre sus piernas, temblando.

.-Yo... Quería calmarte con un abrazo... Pero... Todo lo hago mal. - soltó un sollozo y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas a pesar de que no tenía mucha lógica, ya que pronto por sus mejillas rodarían otras más - Nos acabamos de reencontrar... Creí que eso haría que estemos unidos... Que seamos capaces de ser felices... Pero te siento tan distante... No se ni si quiera como tocarte sin temer una reacción violenta de tu parte...

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó triste. Ese pequeño rubio en su cama no tenía la culpa de nada... Absolutamente de nada, incluso el mismo (o sea, Sasuke) era más culpable de haberlo tratado mal... Naruto había sido juzgado por el a pesar de no haber hecho mal alguno, había sido humillado y tratado con crueldad por el... Y aun así continuaba intentando reconfortar al ahora más frío que nunca Sasuke. Los ojitos azules y húmedos se clavaron en los negros y fríos, el silencio del Uchiha lo estaba matando.

.-Sasuke... Perdóname, perdóname por cualquier cosa que haya hecho... - se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el estirando la mano derecha, como deseando tocarlo a la distancia - Pero por favor... No te separes de mí de nuevo.

Naruto se abrazó a ese cuerpo ajeno con total gentileza. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como si cayera muy rápido, como cuando saltó al precipicio. Quería llorar, se sentía a punto de un colapso emocional, el nudo en su garganta y la opresión en su pecho eran insoportables. Correspondió el abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho de Naruto, revirtiendo la situación anterior y ahora siendo él quien lloraba.

.-No has hecho nada mal... Tú eres el único que no ha hecho nada malo. - dijo Sasuke entre sollozos -

Naruto le acarició el cabello y luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo la sonrisa que mejor logró y juntando su frente a la de Sasuke. Sus manos acariciaban las blancas mejillas con ternura para luego dar paso a un beso delicado en los labios.

.-Deja que toda la tristeza que tengas salga... Así ya no va a doler más Sasuke... - Sasuke se resistía a seguir llorando, le parecía un gesto demasiado débil, pero sentir los latidos del corazón de Naruto contra su pecho era demasiado, se dejó llevar liberando ese dolor - Eso... No te reprimas... Está bien Sasuke, todo está bien ahora.

Luego de que Sasuke se calmó volvió a entrarle el sueño, el haber llorado y liberado su tristeza lo había dejado entre relajado y somnoliento. Se dirigió a la cama, pero se detuvo a mirar a Naruto.

.-Pensé en cambiarme de ropa yo solo... Quiero que lo hagas tú. - un leve sonrojo cubrió a Naruto, tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa, al fin volvería a ver ese amado cuerpo - Solo te digo de antemano que verás muchas heridas ya sin mis vendas.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y acercó sus manos temblorosas a la camisa de Sasuke, quien levantaba los brazos para que esta (la camisa) saliera. "No se por qué me siento nervioso... No es la primera vez que veré el cuerpo de Sasuke... Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme...". La camisa fue retirada, pero los ojos de Naruto no se deleitaron como el creyó que pasaría. Debió haber puesto más atención a Sasuke cuando le dijo que tenía muchas heridas. "Dios...". Demasiados cortes cubrían esa piel blanca, moretones, heridas que se notaban habían sido causadas por kunais clavados en sus hombros, algunas... "¿Mordidas?". Naruto hizo de cuenta que no pasaba nada y siguió retirando las prendas hasta tener al Uchiha completamente desnudo. "Sus piernas también... Sobre todo sus muslos... Ya lo había visto con vendas y sabía que tenía muchas heridas, pero... verlo sin las vendas es completamente diferente". Con total delicadeza, Naruto le puso el pijama, luego lo beso tiernamente.

.-Pronto esas heridas desaparecerán. - Naruto sonrió -

.-Lo sé, ahora no son nada comparado con antes, ahora más bien son como cicatrices.

Naruto se acostó al lado de Sasuke hasta que este se durmió, el por su parte no tenía sueño, así que se preparó un té y se dedicó a mirar a su koi dormir. Si Sasuke se había sentido seguro al lado de Gaara entonces Naruto se encargaría de hacerlo sentir aun más seguro a su lado. Luego de un rato decidió buscar el diario de su amado, sabía que en el encontraría los más profundos sentimientos de Sasuke. Luego de hallarlo lo abrió hojeando las páginas que el no había leído:

_No una, sino más de cien veces debo haber sido forzado por sus bunshins... Era una pesadilla interminable. Ahora el dolor físico me está matando, pero... no es nada comparado con lo destrozado que está mi corazón. _

Naruto quedó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder... "Violaron a Sasuke...". Continuó leyendo sin poder evitar sentir como si por su cuerpo pasara veneno, odiaba demasiado a Gaara y Neji por haber hecho algo así.

_Gaara me ayuda mucho, pero aun así no logro sentirme bien. Creo que nunca más seré feliz, dudo volver a sonreír como alguna vez lo hice. En cuanto a mis heridas; duelen menos, pero aun me cuesta trabajo sentarme, me destrozó por dentro con ese maldito kunai. No comprendo por qué fue tan sádico... ¿No le bastaba con solo violarme?... Maldición, maldición... Odio llorar así, odio mojar estas páginas._

Naruto miró a Sasuke como seguía dormido en calma. Luego siguió leyendo con detalles la violación, sintiendo cada vez más odio y tristeza, pronto las páginas se volvían un poco más sutiles, hasta que nombraba su encuentro con el (con Naruto) y otra vez era clara la depresión del Uchiha.

_No sé si habrá sido Naruto quien robó el pergamino; pero si fue él no me importa. Ya tomé mi decisión: vivir no tiene sentido (...) De todos modos dudo que Naruto vaya a encontrar esto... Y también dudo que le importe... Dijo que me odia, me lo gritó no una, sino varias veces... Para Naruto debo estar muerto, entonces, si para el lo estoy... es porque realmente lo estoy. Ya morí, soy solo un cuerpo sin alma. Debo terminar con todo._

"Sasuke...". Naruto continuó leyendo hasta que las hojas volvieron a ser blancas. "Juro que lo haré feliz... Lo juro".

Ya era la media noche y Gaara al fin estaba desnudo y era capaz de no temblar de vergüenza... En realidad ¿había tiempo para sentir vergüenza? Claro que no, no con Neji desnudo, boca abajo con las piernas separadas y gimiendo cuando el dedo índice de Kakashi hacía maravillas en su interior. Gaara aun no había sido tocado, solo había recibido algunas palabras de Iruka quien lo orientaba para situaciones futuras, pero el poco escuchaba, en ese momento los sonidos más importantes eran esos gemidos. Veía a Neji morder un cojín del sofá a causa del placer, mover los pies frenético, a veces lo oía gritar en éxtasis... Era demasiado; casi sin darse cuenta deslizó su mano por su regazo, bajó por su abdomen, llegó más abajo del ombligo... El dedo índice de la mano derecha presionó suavemente la punta de su pene, mientras la mano izquierda masajeaba el resto, primero lentamente, luego más rápido, después lento de nuevo... Iruka aun estaba a su lado, pero a Gaara no parecía importarle, en cambio a Iruka si... El profesor se estaba excitando. Unos dedos curiosos acariciaron el muslo blanco del joven de la Arena, subió hasta tocar las manos que se movían hábilmente, las acarició y después las retiró para así ser él quien masturbara.

Un rayo de sol iluminó el rostro angelical de Naruto (¿angelical? el chico es un demonio XD), quien luego de fruncir el seño y estirarse perezosamente, se sentó en la cama. A su lado estaba Sasuke con los ojos abiertos, pero aun acostado, de lado y mirando al rubio. Se le veía un poco mejor, sus ojos tenían más brillo. Naruto le acarició el rostro mientras sonreía y luego lo besó y abrazó con cuidado. Sin que el Uchiha lo notara, Naruto soltó unas lágrimas de lástima por la suerte de su koi, pero se controló y paró sus lágrimas.

"Basta de ser débil". Pensó Naruto mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra el cuello de Sasuke. "¡Desde ahora seré muy fuerte y alegraré la vida de Sasuke!".

Un beso en la frente hizo que Naruto dejara sus pensamientos y levantara la cabeza para dejar sus ojos a la altura del vengador... Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

.-Me siento feliz... Feliz de estar a tu lado... Usuratonkachi. - Sasuke juntó sus labios a los de Naruto y lo besó con pasión, enredando sus lenguas, mordiendo sutilmente sus labios. Estaba recuperando la confianza sexual en el Uzumaki - Naruto... Te deseo...

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su amado; estaba con un pijama blanco (O.o si, dije blanco, yo que amo el negro y casi todo lo veo negro XDD dije blanco, ni yo se porque, pero así me lo imagino) con botones arriba y pantalón largo abajo, lo hacía contrastar con su color de piel y resaltaba mucho lo negro de sus ojos y cabello. Con manos gentiles fue separando los botones de los ojales hasta tener ese pecho blanco al descubierto, lo besó con ansias, rozó sus labios por esos pezones rosados y aspiró el perfume de su hermosa piel lisa. Las mejillas de Sasuke fueron tomando un tono rosado mientras sonreía y metía las manos bajo el pijama de Naruto - de color amarillo suave (nada de amarillos que dejen ciego XD imagínenlo casi crema), sin botones y de media pierna el pantalón - acariciando su abdomen.

.-Levanta los brazos dobe. - Naruto hizo caso a la petición de Sasuke, como le encantaba volver a oír sus "insultos", eso demostraba que poco a poco su Uchiha estaba volviendo a la vida -

Sasuke retiró la parte de arriba del pijama de Naruto y besó su cuello. Fue conciente de algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo de hermosa piel morena... El mismo las había causado con el trozo de jarrón roto hace unos días, dejó de pensar en ello, ahora solo quería amar y disfrutar. Atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y lo tocó con la punta de su lengua, era suave, demasiado suave y blando... Cuanto había extrañado sentir el sabor de la piel del rubio. Su lengua se maravillaba viajando por todo el pecho, sintiendo el sabor de las heridas, recorriendo la forma de su abdomen... era maravilloso. El resto de la ropa fue arrojada lejos, ambos estaban desnudos. Naruto temblaba levemente, lo mataba la impaciencia, pero sabía de sobra que tenía que ser paciente y sutil con Sasuke, era probable que fuera este quien tomara su cuerpo, pero en realidad Naruto deseaba de hace mucho sentir la calidez del interior del Uchiha (XD me está gustando imaginar a un Sasuke uke, es kawaiiiii XD, Naruto también es lindo como uke... ya qué XD ambos serán uke y seme en mi fic.) y hacía poco que Neji le había dado el placer de sentir algo dentro, pero él (Naruto) no penetraba en mucho tiempo. Sasuke por su parte, estaba confundido, no sabía bien que deseaba, el placer que sentía era evidente, pero también estaba comenzando a aflorar el miedo en el. Estaba cada vez más próximo el acto sexual, el juego previo se había extendido mucho, ni su erección ni la de Naruto soportaba más... Pero sentía miedo. Miró los ojos de Naruto, el también lo miraba sonriendo hermosamente, el Uchiha notó que la mano de Naruto buscaba dentro del velador el potecito con lubricante; eso lo hizo ponerse más nervioso... Tenía que disimularlo, la imagen de Naruto llorando la noche anterior lo perturbaba, debía darle a su kitsune el buen trato que se merecía. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y se acostó boca arriba separando las piernas, Naruto también sonrió y le acarició los muslos para luego lubricarle la entrada. Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras sentía a Naruto levantarle las piernas y acomodarse en el, una leve presión del pene de Naruto contra el lo hizo morderse la lengua para no gritar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una expresión un tanto lujuriosa del rubio a causa del placer y la impaciencia; tenía una sonrisa que por más inocente y gentil que tratara de ser no podía ocultar el deseo de estar en ese cuerpo, sus ojos azules también tenían una expresión similar. El nerviosismo de Sasuke hizo ver los ojos de Naruto aun más amenazantes, como si lo quisiera devorar... violar.

.-.¡Nooooo! - Sasuke empujó a Naruto para sacárselo de encima, pero este le afirmó las manos -.¡Déjame!

.-Tranquilo... - Naruto le beso la mano, luego cada dedo, todo suave y tiernamente - Sasuke, no haré nada que no desees...

El cuerpo del Uchiha se relajó un poco... Ese era su Naruto. Que idiota había sido, una vez más volvía a juzgar mal a su koi. Cerró los ojos y sonrió abrazando al rubio y atrayéndolo hacia el.

.-Lo siento. Hazlo, está bien, estoy listo.

Naruto lo examinó con la mirada, comprobando que sus palabras eran francas y no solo para complacerlo. Luego de eso volvió a presionar su erección contra el cuerpo de un ya tranquilo Sasuke. Logró introducir la primera parte, pero una mueca de dolor le indicó que debía actuar aun con más calma, avanzando poco a poco. Beso el blanco cuello que tenía bajo el, luego los suaves y blandos labios, todo mientras se introducía más, era como una tortura para Naruto no poder sentir ese placer tan anhelado, pero el amor estaba primero. Un último empujón y logró estar completamente dentro. La cabeza de Sasuke estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Naruto y sus manos apretaban su espalda mientras le temblaban las piernas y soportaba el dolor, Naruto se movía lentamente, pero aun así era doloroso y no lograba sentir placer. Naruto notó eso, entonces tomó el lubricante y aplicó un poco en sus propias manos para luego masturbar hábilmente el pene de Sasuke; el placer comenzó a inundar ese cuerpo adolorido hasta hacerlo gemir, entonces Naruto se permitió ir más rápido, entraba y salía a su antojo, el dolor de Sasuke no se anuló, pero no le importaba más que el placer y a ratos el dolor podía hasta parecer placentero. Naruto se sentía en la gloria, había estado deseando sentir ese calor y suavidad que solo su Sasuke poseía... Era delicioso, se movía con total libertad, miró la cara de Sasuke: estaba con los ojos apretados y casi gritando de placer, apretaba las sábanas con fuerza y a ratos repetía su nombre (el de Naruto obviamente), el rubio se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo, pero sin retirar su mano del pene de Sasuke, lo estimulaba ahora dando presión en la punta y luego masajeando todo, poco a poco la respiración de Sasuke se aceleró drásticamente hasta que la mano de Naruto sintió la tibia humedad y segundos después Sasuke yacía rendido con los ojos cerrados y cara de satisfacción mezclada con dolor. Naruto se movió un poco más hasta acelerar su ritmo para llegar al clímax, una divina lubricación inundaba el interior de Sasuke y este se quejaba un poco por el dolor, el kitsune se apuró para no hacerlo sufrir más y terminó dentro de su cuerpo aun queriendo degustar más de esa lubricante y cálida sensación... Se sintió levemente mojado, pronto comprobó que las sabanas blancas estaban manchadas con sangre.

.-...Kuso... Sasuke, te herí...

.-No es nada... - respondió Sasuke con la respiración cortada por el cansancio - Fue maravilloso...

Neji abrió los ojos, no estaba seguro de que había pasado anoche, todo podría haber sido un sueño, pero al comprobar que estaba durmiendo en un sofá ajeno, desnudo y acompañado de Kakashi, Iruka y Gaara - que seguía despierto, ya vestido y buscando sus zapatos - supo que no había sido un sueño. Su mente repasó los acontecimientos:

"Manos tocándome... Gaara gimiendo con las manos sobre la cabeza de Iruka... Luego creo que fui a gatas hasta donde ellos estaban, Kakashi me siguió...". Se llevó una mano al labio, le ardía. "Traté de besar a Gaara, pero me golpeó... Luego lamió mi sangre... Creo que nos besamos... Kakashi e Iruka estaban tocándose sobre el sofá...". Neji notó que Gaara lo estaba mirando.

.-Lo que pasó anoche fue solo producto del placer. - dijo el pelirrojo secamente -

.-Si. - respondió Neji tratando de recordar que más había pasado - Nosotros... ¿Lo hicimos?

.-Claro que no. - Gaara logró encontrar su zapato bajo el sofá y bajo la ropa interior de Neji - Solo nos besamos y... Hiciste cosas en mí con tu mano.

Neji no alcanzó a decirle nada, ya que Gaara se marchó rápidamente, se sentía algo perturbado, nunca hubiera imaginado que haría algo así en su vida... Solo con Sasuke, pero no con ellos. Había perdido los estribos en la noche, se había entregado a la lujuria. Se estaba arrepintiendo, pero una imagen se apoderó de su mente: Uchiha Sasuke... Si deseaba que Sasuke cayera ante el tenía que saber conquistarlo, como un cazador que seduce a su presa antes de lanzarse por ella... Llegó a la casa donde se hospedaba en Konoha y se dio una ducha. Se estaba enjabonando el cuerpo mientras recordaba cosas que no deseaba recordar: Neji boca abajo gimiendo a causa de los dedos que Kakashi había metido en su interior; no es que a Gaara le molestara eso, para nada, ese era el problema, recordar esas cosas lo excitaban. Miró su dedo índice y dudó un momento, luego lo deslizó hasta su trasero, la curiosidad era muy grande, a diferencia de Neji a él no le habían metido nada. Cerró los ojos con determinación e introdujo en su cuerpo parte del dedo. Fue algo doloroso, pero el dolor cesó casi enseguida, era un placer diferente, le agradaba...

Neji estaba a punto de salir de la casa de Kakashi tan sigilosamente como lo hizo Gaara, cuando notó que un ojo lo miraba. Kakashi se había despertado y se rascaba la cabeza mirándolo.

.-No tienes porque irte aun... Puedes tomar desayuno si gustas. - Kakashi sonrió gentilmente, pero Neji no hizo más que sonrojarse - Bueno... supongo que es un no. Puedes regresar en la tarde, tenemos que entrenarte arduamente.

Neji se sonrojó aun más y luego salió de la casa a toda prisa. Pasó frente a la casa de Gaara, en seguida su estómago se contrajo y unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza: "Hiciste cosas en mí con tu mano". Ya lo recordaba claramente... Estaba completamente excitado, por su mente solo pasaba el sexo y el deseo de probar los labios de Gaara, intentó besarlo y este lo apartó y lo golpeó, él había quedado semi agachado por el golpe y con el labio partido, pero sintió la mirada de Gaara puesta en el, especialmente en su boca que sangraba... Gaara se había lanzado contra el para besarlo con ferocidad, luego sus manos reclamaban contacto y ahí fue cuando él dio con una dureza íntima del pelirrojo, aferró su mano a ello y masturbó hasta sentir la respiración agitada de Gaara y segundos después tener la mano mojada en un líquido pasional que lamió.

"Lamí... Lamí eso...". Neji apretó los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, la vergüenza lo invadía. "Naruto... algún día valorarás todo lo que hago por ti".

Naruto sonreía feliz mientras trataba de atrapar algunas burbujitas que flotaban al rededor de el y de Sasuke mientras estaban en la tina. El vengador lo miraba con expresión de no entender su infantil comportamiento.

.-.Naruto, pareces idiota tratando de atrapar esas burbujas... Lo peor es que ni si quiera logras atraparlas, dobe.

Naruto rió ante ese comentario, le encantaba, podía sentir la vitalidad de Sasuke. Había añorado tanto estar así con el... Le tomó la mano y la besó absorbiendo algo del agua que esta tenía.

.-Creo que desde ahora seremos muy felices. - el rubio depositó un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke - Em... anoche leí tu diario... ¿No importa?

Sasuke entornó los ojos hacía arriba en una expresión de fastidio, pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

.-No, no importa. - salpicó un poco de agua a la cara del kitsune, se sentía bien, daba igual si había leído su diario, después de todo hasta Gaara lo había hecho - Puedes leerlo cuando quieras, mi vida es tuya.

.-Sasuke... - Naruto sonrió emocionado y lo abrazó - Y la mia es tuya...

Salieron de la tina aun desnudos y se dirigieron a la cocina, se les antojaba alguna cosa dulce que comer. Optaron por hacer pasteles... o al menos Sasuke intentó hacerlos, pero solo logró juntar los ingredientes sobre la mesa antes de que Naruto lo atacara arrojándole azúcar flor (es como azúcar que parece harina, esa que es bien fina), y como todo buen vengador que era Sasuke no pudo quedarse como si nada... Tomó la salsa de chocolate y la derramó por el cuello del Uzumaki haciendo que se metiera por debajo de su ropa y viajara por su pecho dejándolo pegajoso. La guerra de comida acabó con un Naruto lleno de substancias dulces por su cuerpo, tendido sobre la mesa y con un Uchiha igualmente sucio sobre el, se miraban a los ojos de forma desafiante, Sasuke sentado sobre las caderas de Naruto amansándolo con la crema batida y Naruto bajo el apuntándolo con la salsa de frambuesa.

"Solo tengo una forma de ganar...". Pensó Sasuke y enseguida tomó un cuchillo que estaba a su alcance y lo puso bajo el cuello de Naruto.

.-Ríndete. - Naruto lo miró algo asustado por un momento, pero luego soltó la salsa de frambuesa y sonrió con los ojos cerrados y estirando el cuello hacia atrás en señal de sumisión absoluta - Hum... ¿Así que entregado a mi?

.-Si... Me rindo Sasuke-koi, estoy a tus pies... - dijo el rubio tratando de no reír mientras ponía su mejor cara de actor dramático - Has de mi lo que de--. !Heeey! No rompas mi ropa con el cuchillo, baka.

.-Silencio usuratonkachi, me perteneces, y como me dejaste con hambre... te comeré.

La ropa fue cortada en pedazitos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina. Naruto quedó prácticamente desnudo, de no ser por algunos trozos de ropa desgarrada que aun cubrían su dulce cuerpo, haciéndolo ver un tanto sometido y sobre todo sexy ante los ojos del Uchiha. El cuchillo se deslizó lentamente desde la barbilla del rubio hasta unos pocos centímetros más abajo de su ombligo, Naruto tragó saliva con algo de temor mientras Sasuke reía (con su típica risa medio gay XDDD me mata esa risa) y luego dejaba a un lado el cuchillo. Naruto se relajó al sentir el filo lejos de su piel, cerró los ojos y se entregó a las carisias que la lengua hambrienta de su koi le proporcionaba.

.-Mmm... Que dulce estás... En todo sentido lo digo, tanto físico como emocional. - el vengador miró al rubio que sonreía mientras su cabeza casi colgaba por el extremo de la mesa, su cuello estaba cubierto de salsa de chocolate - Si que me daré un festín hoy...

Comenzó a devorar ese cuellito suave y dulce, mordiéndolo a ratos y succionando todo su sabor. Naruto comenzó a hacer sonidos bajos pero encantadores a los oídos de Sasuke, eran como ronroneos coquetos y a la vez un tanto infantiles, lo estaba volviendo loco. Tomó la mano de su kitsune y lo hizo tocarle entre las piernas, escuchó con total claridad el suave gemido que dio Naruto al sentir la dureza del miembro.

.-Quítame la ropa... baka. - susurró Sasuke al oído de Naruto mientras lamía algo de caramelo que este tenía -

Naruto apoyó su mano izquierda en el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujó sutilmente para que le diera espacio para poder sentarse, luego fue despojado de las ropas a ese cuerpo pálido y sensual hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo. Ambos se estaban limpiando las dulzuras con la lengua, pero Sasuke no quería dejar de sentir ese rico gusto en el cuerpo de su amado; lo empujó hasta dejarlo en la misma posición de antes (acostado de espaldas sobre la mesa) y se volvió a sentar sobre sus caderas, esta vez sintiendo el rose de la erección contra su piel. Tomó la salsa de frambuesa y trazó una línea desde el pecho hasta el ombligo de Naruto, luego fue lamiendo con sensualidad, inclinándose hacia delante para llegar al pecho y luego inclinándose hacia atrás mientras descendía su lengua por el vientre; esas inclinaciones daban roses al pene de Naruto, divinos roses al tocar el redondeado y suave trasero de Sasuke, este lo notó, pudo sentir como la erección de su koi parecía casi dar saltos al tener contacto con el; soltó una sonrisa y se retiró de la mesa, quedando de pie en el suelo, tomó las piernas de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia el, se las separó (las piernas) y puso su cabeza entre ellas, frotando su mejilla contra el miembro erecto que estaba ante él. Los labios de Naruto soltaban toda clase de suspiros apasionados, se sentía muy bien, pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando un líquido frío se derramó desde la punta de su pene hasta cubrir todo el resto de su longitud, luego sintió la crema espumosa posarse sobre la punta... abrió los ojos muy sonrojado y miró a Sasuke; parecía muy divertido añadiendo dulzuras, tenía una expresión lujuriosa y alegre.

.-Ahh… No soy...Mmmm... No soy un helado... Ahhh... Baka... - dijo Naruto con dificultad a causa del placer de sentir esas cremas derramarse en el -

.-.¿Ah no? - Sasuke sonrió... Acto seguido: se lamió los labios y abrió la boca para meter la punta del pene de su kitsune - Mmmmm... Tienes razón, no eres un helado... Eres mejor que eso...

Un gemido desde lo profundo del alma de Naruto resonó en toda la cocina. Luchaba por no cerrar los ojos de placer, ya que quería seguir mirando como Sasuke lamía con tanta gracia su masculinidad, se veía demasiado sexy, de vez en cuando movía la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse el pelo de la cara, luciendo tremendamente sensual. Sasuke se detuvo a mirar a Naruto, sonrió con perversión luego de lamer el chocolate que había en sus labios, le guiñó un ojo (XDD que gay) y luego sacó la lengua para continuar con su labor haciendo de cuenta que lamía un delicioso caramelo. Pero al cabo de un rato la erección de Naruto ya estaba limpia, ahora era la erección de Sasuke la que reclamaba placer y sobretodo... calidez interna. Se volvió a subir a mesa dispuesto a complacer a su pene, cuando notó que el lubricante no estaba ahí (lógicamente estaba en la pieza - cuarto para los que no saben lo que es pieza - ), entonces una idea pasó por su mente.

.-Ponte boca abajo, Naruto.

.-Pero... Me va a doler mucho si no me humedeces aunque sea un poco... - dijo Naruto mezcla de temor y placer insatisfecho -

.-Calla dobe y has lo que te digo.

Naruto le dio una mirada que fingía molestia y luego hizo caso poniéndose boca abajo. Sasuke le separó las piernas y dejó caer salsa de dulce de leche en su trasero, el resto se lo dejó a su lengua. Naruto volvió a gemir en éxtasis hasta que Sasuke acabó dejando su entrada lo suficientemente lubricada para la penetración. Puso sus manos bajo las caderas de rubio y lo levantó un poco para luego hacer que pasara sus piernas separadas por su cintura y dejar su miembro al alcance de tan deseado y hermoso trasero (imaginen que Sasuke está de rodillas, Naruto está boca abajo con las piernas separadas y las caderas levantadas... Hum… XD a ver un dibujito XD I : esto es Sasuke, --o : esto es Naruto... l --o , o sea, Sasuke está entre las piernas de Naruto… creo que hubiera sido más fácil decir eso desde un principio). Empujó suavemente y la punta entró sin dificultad, luego dio otro empujón y metió el resto. Ambos se sentían en la gloria; Naruto porque el sentir a su koi dentro suyo lo hacía enloquecer, era _su_ Sasuke mezclándose con el, llenándolo y dándole placer como solo el sabía hacerlo; Sasuke casi había olvidado lo placentero que era el interior de Naruto... Tan suave, tan cálido y acogedor... Comenzó a tomar velocidad disfrutando de las carisias que el cuerpo del portador del Kyuubi le entregaba. El hecho de tener a la vista ese traserito suave y de poder ver perfectamente como lo penetraba lo hacía aumentar su lujuria moviéndose con más profundidad hasta hacer salir gritos de placer y un poco de dolor de la boca del Uzumaki. Este (Naruto) gemía con los ojos cerrados y la boca en forma de sonrisa de placer, se afirmaba del borde de la mesa con las manos, ya que por momentos temía salir hacia delante y caer de la mesa a causa de la velocidad y fuerza que tomaban las embestidas de Sasuke. Luego de un rato Sasuke salió de ese cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia el de frente, quería verlo a la cara mientras le hacía el amor. Naruto se sentó sobre la erección que tenía ante el y se abrazó pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello blanco. Se movían de forma coordinada y veloz, mientras en sus bocas batallaban con sus lenguas húmedas (lógico XD) de pasión y deseo, los gemidos se escapaban pero sus lenguas no perdían contacto ya siendo hasta fuera de la boca. Unas entradas y salidas más y el líquido de Naruto mojó el vientre de ambos, mientras que Sasuke penetro un poco más antes de dejar su tibia pasión dentro del cuerpo del kitsune.

.-Creo… que nos tendremos... que bañar de nuevo... - dijo Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento, a lo que Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de su mano - Me siento pegajoso.

Era la hora de que Gaara y Neji asistieran a la casa de Kakashi para sus prácticas sexuales. En el camino ambos chicos se encontraron, pero no se dirigieron palabra alguna, la vergüenza era mayor. Al llegar a la casa les abrió Kakashi.

.-Oh, llegan juntos. - sonrió -. ¿Se pusieron de a cuerdo?

.-No. - dijo secamente Gaara y luego entró a la casa seguido de Neji. Ambos se encontraron con Iruka de espaldas viendo algunas cosas que había dentro de un gran baul, sacó una y se la enseñó a Gaara -. ¿Qué es eso?

.-Un genial juguetito de placer. - respondió el adulto sonriendo, a lo que Gaara se sonrojó y se fue a sentar al sofá -

.-Bueno, hoy la clase será más intensa por así decirlo. - comenzó a explicar Kakashi - Por lo que tengo que preguntarles si están de acuerdo con ser penetrados por cosas más grande que dedos.

Neji lo miró tratando de ocultar el temor en su rostro.

.-.¿Qué cosas... Juguetes? - preguntó el genio ninja a lo que Kakashi e Iruka asintieron sonriendo - ... Acepto.

.-Acepto. - dijo también Gaara -

Y en menos de dos minutos los senseis estaban desnudos dejando a los alumnos preguntándose a si mismos si Kakashi e Iruka no sería topleros por la facilidad y rapidez que tenían para desvestirse.

.-.¿Qué esperan? Desnúdense también. - dijo el ninja copia - Dudo que después de lo de ayer tengan pudor.

Gaara soltó un suspiro y se quitó la ropa sin rodeos, Neji lo imitó, y ya desnudos se acercaron a los adultos.

.-Primero miren con atención. - Kakashi tomó un extraño objeto metálico con una forma larga y gruesa y dos puntas al final, sacó otro igual y se lo dio a Neji - Iruka y yo haremos las demostraciones y luego ustedes nos imitarán.

Iruka se tendió boca abajo y separó las piernas. Kakashi tomó un frasco con lubricante y lo untó tanto en el juguete como en la entrada de moreno, luego introdujo dicho objeto haciendo salir de los labios de Iruka un suave gemido.

.-Estas puntas que tiene al final se golpean así... - Kakashi dio un golpecito a las puntas con un objeto metálico haciendo que el juguete tuviera una vibración (XD eso existe, lo vi en un programa de sexo del HBO XDU). Enseguida Iruka gritó de placer - Como habrán notado el placer producido es enorme, ya que emite vibraciones que recorren el interior del cuerpo. Bien, ahora inténtenlo ustedes.

Neji y Gaara intercambiaron unas miradas. En sus relaciones con Naruto y Sasuke ambos habían sido seme (osea, el que penetra), pero ahora uno de ellos tendría que ser el uke (el penetrado). Gaara vio que Neji tenía en sus manos el juguete, entonces su arena se movió en dirección a el para tratar de arrebatársela, pero el genio ninja se movió hacia atrás en el momento justo para evitarlo. Kakashi e iruka intercambiaron miradas de fastidio, se pusieron de pie y afirmaron a ambos jóvenes.

.-Vaya, vaya... Por lo visto tenemos una pelea de semes aquí Iruka. No tiene mucho sentido que peleen por eso chicos... Luego se turnarán. - los jóvenes seguían dirigiendose miradas de rivalidad - Creo que tendré que designar quién será el primero en hacer de uke... Gaara, a ti no te hemos introducido nada aun, así que ahora te tocará a ti. Neji, aprovecha de practicar la estimulación con tus dedos en el antes de introducir el objeto.

El rostro de Gaara comenzó a tornarse amenazante, pero se relajó a los pocos segundos en cuanto pensó en Sasuke. Se puso a gatas con expresión de fastidio y esperó hasta sentir un dedo húmedo acariciar su entrada, en seguida sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza. El dedo se introdujo un poco haciendo que Gaara apretara los ojos, luego otro poco hasta estar dentro por completo. A Neji le temblaba la mano, se sentía nervioso de hacerle eso a Gaara y a demás no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, ya que el joven de la Arena no emitía ni un sonido. Fue cuando Iruka intervino.

.-Gaara, se nota que estas excitándote, pero podrías aprovechar de practicar lo que dijimos ayer... ¿Recuerdas lo del gruñido del gatito (lol XD)? - Gaara no dijo nada y permaneció con la cabeza baja y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos - Quizas no recuerdas, debes haber estado pendiente de otras cosas ayer... Bueno, pues gime en forma de gruñidos, eso excita mucho... Repite conmigo: Grrr... Gr,gr,argrrrr... (Mina, eso me recuerda a tu patética grabación XDDD).

Kakashi dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Iruka para que se callara y dejara de hacer el ridículo. Pero para sorpresa de ambos Gaara comenzó a gemir, no con gruñidos, pero si eran gemidos en un tono un tanto ronco y muy sensual.

.-Bien Neji, ahora introduce el objeto. - dijo Kakashi sonriendo -

Neji asintió y sacó el dedo para comenzar a introducir la punta del juguete, Gaara se mordió el labio por dolor, pero trató de aparentar calma, por consecuencia Neji creyó que no sentía dolor alguno y terminó metiéndolo todo rápidamente, esta vez consiguiendo que un grito saliera de los labios del pelirrojo.

.-Siempre hazlo con calma Neji... Eso puede producir mucho dolor. - Kakashi se arrodilló y alcanzó con su mano el pene de Gaara, comenzó a masturbarlo para calmar su dolor -

Gaara tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se sentía avergonzado a más no poder. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esas cosas el? Se estaba rebajando a la sumisión absoluta y a demás se estaba entregando fácilmente. A pocos segundos estuvo de arrojar arena y estrangular a todos, pero siempre aparecía la imagen de Sasuke desnudo, con el cabello en los ojos y gimiendo con voz suave, entonces se calmaba y aceptaba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero algo extraño comenzó a pasar, dejó de pensar en Sasuke de un segundo a otro... Un placer inexplicable lo había invadido, sentía las vibraciones en su interior como carisias y cosquillas suaves, le fue imposible reprimir los gemidos y a veces gritos, no quería que Neji se detuviera nunca. Vio a Kakashi apartar la mano de su miembro y ahora era otra mano la que lo masturbaba: la de Neji. Lo hacía muy bien, todo era demasiado placentero. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a repetir entre gemidos el nombre del chico del byakugan.

La noche llegó y Naruto estaba en la cama abrazado a Sasuke quien le daba besitos en la frente y ojos. El Uchiha se sentía realmente feliz, ya casi no pensaba en su violación, Naruto le estaba regresando la felcidad. Solo había un pequeño detalle que aun lo perturbaba... Hyuuga Neji, debía vengarse de él.

El genio ninja se encontraba en el baño de su casa mirándose al espejo para tratar de desarmar todas las trencitas que le había hecho Iruka al enseñarle a lucir su hermoso cabello. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo patético que se había sentido cuando - luego de la lección de los juguetes sexuales - Iruka le había dado un ligero toque de maquillaje y le había enseñado a como mover su cabello cuando caminara frente a Naruto. Sin dejar de mirarse al espejo el Hyuuga puso su mano cerca de su cuello y se echó el pelo hacia atrás entornando los ojos hacia arriba y abriendo ligeramente la boca en un acto "sensual" tal como Iruka le había enseñado hoy.

"¿Le agradará eso a Naruto...? Gaara mostró una leve sonrisa cuando lo hice, aunque es más probable que haya sido de burla". Neji frunció el seño y optó porque era mejor no hacer esas cosas que lo hacían parecer travesti, después de todo si a Gaara no le había gustado... "Gaara...".

Neji se fue directo a su pieza (cuarto) y se metió en la cama. A su mente vino el recuerdo de todo lo que había gritado ese día al estar sumido en el éxtasis del juguete manejado por Gaara. Al mismo tiempo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes estaba apoyado contra la pared de su pieza, se tocaba los labios... Había vuelto a besar a Neji. Al día siguiente ellos tendrían su primero intento de seducir a sus amores no correspondidos.

Era la hora de almorzar y Naruto anhelaba su ramen, el rubio corrió hasta el Ichiraku, pero Sasuke se detuvo en seco, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía. Podía intuirlo, escucharlo y olerlo... Había alguien entre los matorrales cercanos; dio una rápida mirada a Naruto que no lo había esperado y comenzaba a comer feliz, y se dirigió a los matorrales con cautela. Una sombra se ocultó tras un árbol de tronco ancho, Sasuke podía escuchar una leve respiración. Rápidamente fue tras en árbol y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Gaara, tenía una mirada extraña... Entre nervios y felicidad. Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se dio la media vuelta, pero algo de arena le afirmó los pies y lo hizo caer boca abajo al suelo.

.-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Sasuke en voz baja para que nadie se los fuera a ver -

.-A ti. Eres mi presa... - Gaara se sentó sobre el trasero de Sasuke, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo - Tranquilo... Solo quiero que entiendas cuanto te amo.

.-Te doy cinco segundos para que me dejes en paz o... - sintió la arena inmovilizarlo completamente -

.-.¿O qué? - Gaara le besó el cuello con delicadeza para luego estirarse sobre el y pegar completamente sus caderas al trasero del Uchiha - Te amo demasiado... He estado haciendo muchas cosas por ti últimamente...

.-Gaara... Quítate. - el vengador se sentía presa del pánico, pero no quería demostrarlo. El hecho de estar inmovilizado y sintiendo la creciente erección del chico de la Arena lo alteraba demasiado - Date cuenta que si haces esto te odiaré más...

.-.¿Odiarme por qué? ... Yo te salvé la vida dos veces... - la voz de Gaara sonaba desesperada. Sasuke recordó cuando el le había estado suplicando amor a Naruto luego de que ellos habían tenido sexo y este (Naruto) lo había rechazado - Te rescaté del precipicio... Del bunshin... Sin mi estarías muerto.

Era verdad y Sasuke lo sabía. Se quedó en silencio sintiendo como las manos de Gaara le acariciaban el cabello de la nuca, pero pronto dejó de sentir las carisias e incluso dejó de sentir el peso del cuerpo de Gaara sobre el. Escuchó como le quitaba la ropa lentamente... El corazón del Uchiha dio un salto y trató de soltarse de la arena moviéndose en vano.

Naruto terminó su plato de ramen, recién ahí advirtió la ausencia de si koi (-.-U el ramen cega a Naruto XD). Miró hacia el frente, hacia atrás, hacia el lado derecho... A su lado derecho estaba Neji sonriendo. Naruto apretó los puños y caminó hacia el.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el rubio con enfado -

.-Es Konoha... Tengo derecho de estar aquí.

Naruto se sintió algo tonto, era verdad. De todos modos su rabia crecía al recordar lo que le había hecho a su Sasuke, se acercó más a el dispuesto a dejar su puño marcado en ese rostro pálido... Pero algo se anticipó, un par de manos tomaron el rostro moreno y unos ojos casi blancos lo miraron fijamente mientras los labios que tenía frente a el se abrían poco a poco mientras se acercaban casi hasta rozarse... Casi, porque Naruto reaccionó y lo apartó de un empujón. Un grito de furia mezclado con terror hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan la mirada hacia unos matorrales (de donde provenía el grito). Naruto corrió lo más veloz que pudo al distinguir que era la voz de Sasuke. Se encontró con Gaara tratando de arrancarle la ropa a tirones, este gritaba ofensas para el pelirrojo y tenía los ojos húmedos en lágrimas de temor y frustración al pensar que lo violaría Gaara.

.-.¡Deja a mi Sasuke!

Naruto saltó arrasando con Gaara y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso. La arena que apresaba al vengador lo liberó al fin y se fue contra el Uzumaki. Neji estaba paralizado, pero salió de su trance en pocos segundos y se interpuso entre la arena y Naruto recibiendo el ataque de Gaara. Mientras Sasuke se arreglaba la ropa para luego ponerse en pie y lanzar la peor mirada de odio - mirada que hubiera quedado mejor para Itachi - a Neji.

La gente de los alrededores escuchó los gritos y se acercó a ver, pero nadie se atrevía a separar a los cuatro gennins, podrían haber corrido riesgos. Sasuke estaba como poseído por el mismo diablo, su sharingan resplandecía con furia mientras tenía a Neji contra el árbol y removía un kunai que le había clavado en el hombro.

.-Te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar... - repetía como desquiciado sin importarle que Neji lo golpeara para quitárselo de encima o que gritara de dolor -

Gaara sangraba de la boca y la nariz, pero ahora estaba logrando dominar a Naruto con su arena que apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho hasta dislocarle el hombro. El grito de dolor que emitió el kitsune hizo que Sasuke dejara a Neji en paz y se lanzara contra Gaara. El pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho, no por el kunai que Sasuke le acababa de clavar, sino por la tristeza de ser herido por quien amaba. Sasuke retiró el kunai del pecho del herido joven de la Arena y se dispuso a clavarlo de nuevo, cuando de la nada apareció una mano que lo detuvo. El ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, y su fiel Iruka (eso me sonó a Batman y Robin) estaban ahí. Luego de sacar los kunais que apresaban a Neji al árbol y de volver el hombro de Naruto a su lugar, los dos adultos se marcharon, no sin antes pedir a Gaara y Neji que se fueran con ellos.

A Naruto le tomó aproximadamente una hora calmar la rabia de Sasuke. El vengador se había sentido humillado, aterrado y furioso ante la idea de haber sido obligado por Gaara. Lástima para el que hubiera llegado Kakashi, sino Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara no lo hubieran contado...

En la casa de Kakashi se encontraban los dos alumnos derrotados. Kakashi curaba el cuerpo de Neji - que tenía heridas punzantes por muchos lados - e Iruka el de Gaara - que estaba más bien golpeado que cortado, pero no era mucho menos grave que el de Neji -, mientras lo hacía los iban interrogando y reprendiendo por su pésimo comportamiento.

.-Definitivamente no entiendo como se te ocurre tratar de tomar a Sasuke a la fuerza. - regañó Iruka a Gaara - Así nunca te perdonará.

.-A estos chicos les hace falta clases de sutileza. Habrá que enseñarles algo de actuación, en cuanto al plano sexual creo que ya están casi listos, solo la prueba de oro y ya está. - sentenció Kakashi para luego quedarse en silencio pensando -

El ninja copia debía apurarse en dar por finalizado su plan. Había tenído buenos logros al conseguir que Gaara y Neji se besaran y se tocaran, pero faltaba el amor y para eso era inevitable que sufrieran la desilusión de fracasar en el amor, debían ser rechazados de nuevo. Debía llevar a cabo la prueba de oro muy pronto.

Al día siguiente Gaara y Neji estaban ocultos muy cerca de la casa de Naruto - ya que en la noche anterior la pareja se había ido a pasar la noche allá - esperando a que los residentes salieran. El día anterior habían tenido una desilusión, pero también nuevas clases de actuación y ahora debían poner las habilidades aprendidas en práctica.

Sasuke curaba algunas heridas - nada muy grave - del pecho de Naruto. El rubio sonreía feliz, se sentía atendido por su Uchiha; con ojitos suplicantes miró a su koi.

.-Se me antojaron chocolates... - Naruto puso la voz más kawai que pudo y esperó la respuesta de su amado -

.-.¿Y? - dijo el Uchiha para desconcertar al kitsune, le encantaba molestarlo cuando se hacía el lindo -

.-Esto... ¿Tengo que ser más directo? - Naruto se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de fastidio -. ¿Me irías a comprar?

.-Hmmmm... OK, OK.

Sasuke depositó un suave beso en esos labios que ahora sonreían, luego se marchó dispuesto a comprar un chocolate para su pequeño niño mimado. En cuanto Sasuke estuvo lejos, Neji entró a la casa del Uzumaki por la ventana y Gaara siguió al vengador cuidándose de no ser descubierto. Neji suspiró al ver al rubio con el pecho desnudo y tarareando una canción en tono feliz.

.-Naruto... - el rubio se dio vuelta y miró al Hyuuga con asombro y algo de rencor - ... Hola.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?... - Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el con paso firme -

.-Vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer... - Neji hizo una reverencia que dejó algo pasmado a Naruto - También he venido para que me escuches... Tengo muchas cosas que decirte... Naruto, yo podría darte la felicidad absoluta si me lo permites...

.-No.

.-No sabes de lo que te pierdes Naruto... Solo dame una oportunidad, yo seré bueno contigo. El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue maravillosos, podría repetirse...

.-No.

Neji cerró los ojos. "Debo pasar al plan B...". Volteó la mirada y emitió un leve sollozo falso, se giró dándole la espalda a Naruto con un movimiento brusco, provocando que la cinta que afirmaba su cabello - la cual estaba estratégicamente puesta - se saliera y dejara que su hermoso, brillante y liso pelo cayera por sus hombros sensualmente. "A ver si cae...".

Naruto se quedó mirándolo sin saber como reaccionar. "¿Ahora qué le pasa?".

Se acercó a Neji con el seño fruncido y actitud estricta.

.-Ya, creo que no hay nada más de qué conversar, así que debo pedirte que te vaya... - Naruto dejó de hablar cuando Neji giró el rostro hacia el, moviendo sus cabellos de forma delicada, se tomó un mechón y lo acarició mientras por sus ojos brotaban lágrimas -.¿Ne... Neji?

.-Yo creí que entre todas las personas quizás... Quizás solo tu me comprenderías...

Naruto no sabía que decir; Neji se veía frágilmente guapo (y gay) y a la vez le inspiraba algo de lástima. El Hyuuga siguió hablando con dramáticas palabras a cerca de la soledad, el rechazo, etc. Cosas que llegaban al corazón del Uzumaki. Este instintivamente puso su mano en el hombro de Neji y le dio unas palmaditas.

Sasuke estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda para comprar chocolates cuando sintió la presencia de Gaara en su espalda. Se puso frente a el y lo miró sin hacer sonido alguno, pero ofendiendo con la mirada. El portador de Shukaku cerró los ojos y tomó aire para hablar.

.-Me comporté muy mal ayer... Sumimasen... (lo siento). - esperó a ver si Sasuke decía algo, pero estaba mudo - Es duro ver que la persona a quien deseo me ignora... Se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada, pero quiero que hagas algo... Quiero que cierres los ojos y pienses como habría sido tu vida a mi lado... solo eso.

Sasuke lo miró dudando, luego dio un suspiro de cansancio mezclado con fastidio y cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que Gaara le había pedido. El pelirrojo caminó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del vengador como para sentir su embriagante y sensual aroma, pasó un dedo por la suave mejilla que tenía frente a el y al ver que Sasuke no lo rechazaba lo abrazó. Se quedó un momento así, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Uchiha mientras este continuaba con los ojos cerrados, luego Gaara le susurró al oído:

.-.¿Y... Cómo sería nuestra vida juntos?

.-Sería una mierda. - Sasuke se distanció de el, entró a la tienda, compró una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y salió. Gaara estaba mirando al suelo - Adiós.

Sasuke caminó a paso lento rumbo a su casa, era seguido de cerca por Gaara, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, podía seguirlo cuanto quisiera, entrar a casa de Naruto incluso, el no le haría caso. Y así fue, Sasuke entró a la casa del kitsune seguido de Gaara, caminó con total tranquilidad y a paso suave hasta su cuarto, entró y se encontró con... ¿Naruto abrazando a Neji?... La furia lo invadió, lanzó la caja de chocolates al rubio, quien al sentir el golpe en su nuca se soltó de Neji para mirar a Sasuke.

.-.¡No es lo que piensas Sasuke, yo solo lo estaba consolando! - gritó el rubio temiendo que su koi no le creyera -

.-Que ese Hyuuga se vaya. - ordenó Sasuke con la voz más llena de odio que consiguió sacar de sus labios -

Neji lo miró con furia y rivalidad.

.-Es la casa de Naruto... - le recordó el Hyuuga - Solo el me corre de aquí.

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando notó que tras Sasuke estaba Gaara.

.-.¿Con qué derecho exiges eso Sasuke? Gaara venía contigo¿cierto? - Naruto lo miró enfadado -

.-Si, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no lo estoy consolando. Ahora Hyuuga Neji, aléjate de _mi_ Naruto o te sacó de aquí a patadas, que por cierto lo tienes bien merecido.

_Su_ Naruto... Eso había desatado la frustración de Neji, quería borrar del mapa a Sasuke a como de lugar, quería a Naruto solo para el... Se acercó a Sasuke y lo miró sonriendo a los ojos.

.-.¿El niño llorón me sacará a patadas?... Sasuke, tu destino no es estar al lado de Naruto, nunca lo harás feliz. Vete a rehacer tu vida a otro lado, aquí no queremos a un Uchiha gritón que pide ayuda mientras es sometido... Debiste ver tu rostro esa noche, debiste oír tus gritos de chica violada, lucías tan patético...

Sasuke quería gritarle algo ofensivo, pero la furia no le permitía articular palabras, ni si quiera le permitía moverse; su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Neji iba a continuar hablando cuando algo le llegó en la cabeza, Naruto le había lanzado el primer objeto que había encontrado... Pero casi era ley que Naruto no hiciera las cosas un cien por ciento bien (XD es verdad, Naruto casi siempre las caga, es genial) y a los pocos segundos Neji había recogido el objeto que le había lanzado su amado con tanto odio, el cual era nada más ni nada menos que el diario de Sasuke. Este se dispuso a quitárselo, pero luego se quedó quieto sin hacer nada, solo esperando, hasta deseando que Neji lo leyera, y así fue; el joven de ojos casi blancos leyó algunas de las últimas páginas poniendo cara de burla, pero pronto su rostro se perdió en recuerdos, su mente se fue a esa noche que había marcado la vida de los cuatro jóvenes presentes en ese cuarto: El estaba con los ojos perdidos, quería detener su plan pero ya era demasiado tarde, esos gritos desgarrantes podrían haberle roto los oídos, esa cara llena de lágrimas, sangre y terror lo perturbaba demasiado; hacía frío, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el clima o por sus nervios, todo transcurría rápido y lento a la vez, Gaara estaba a su lado con una mirada de arrepentimiento más grande que la suya... ¿Qué habían hecho¿Qué habían hecho?... Neji soltó el diario y miró a Sasuke quien ahora tenía el rostro sereno, casi inexpresivo.

.-.¿Feliz? - dijo el Uchiha en un tono seco y raspante -

.-... De verdad... Lo siento... - Neji pasó por el lado de de Sasuke a paso rápido hasta salir de la casa -

Gaara seguía ahí estático, mirando la cara de Naruto como había estado haciendo todo el rato, había sido una especie de guerra de miradas penetrantes. Algo tenía ese Uzumaki Naruto que intimidaba a Sabaku no Gaara, quizás el hecho de haber sido derrotado por el en el pasado... O tal vez era porque el sí tenía a Sasuke... O quizás su pureza... si, eso era, la pureza y determinación de su mirada... Agachó la cabeza y se marchó de la casa, no sin antes mirar a los ojos del Uchiha, quien ni si quiera le devolvió la mirada. Cuando estuvieron solos Naruto recogió la caja de chocolates y miró al joven de cabello negro.

.-Jeje... Al fin se marcharon... - Naruto trató de sonreír. El ambiente era tenso, se sentía nervioso - Estoy cansado... No creo que merezcamos tanta infelicidad...

.-.¿Eres infeliz? - Sasuke sonreía para sorpresa del Uzumaki - No se tu, pero yo no lo soy, no mientras esté contigo.

.-Sa... ¡Sasuke! - Naruto se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y este lo tomó embrazo y lo dejó caer sobre la cama - Te amo.

Neji caminaba rumbo a su casa, tras el iba Gaara. Sus caras lucían tristes y perdidas. Una nubecita apareció delante de ellos, Hatake Kakashi los saludó sonriendo y les pidió que lo acompañaran a casa de Iruka.

.-Hmmmm... Así que otra vez fracasaron... - dijo Kakashi - Bueno, la tercera es la vencida dicen por ahí... Pero para eso tendrán que pasar la prueba de fuego... Claro, si es que se atreven.

.-.¿En qué consiste? - preguntó Neji -

.-Sexo puro... - Kakashi sonrió mientras Iruka lo miraba algo asombrado. Los dos jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos - Tranquilos, tranquilos, no tendrán sexo con nosotros, sino entre ustedes... Pero bueno, si no se atreven entonces no hay problema y lo dejamos todo hasta aquí y claro, si después sus novios no están conformes porque son un desastre en la cama entonces--

.-Acepto. - Gaara se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, mientras evitaba la mirada de los tres - Neji... Solo te dejo claro una cosa... Yo no seré el uke.

.-Yo tampoco... - Neji miró a Gaara dispuesto a poner su mejor cara de rival, pero lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse ante la desnudez del pelirrojo -

Kakashi e Iruka intercambiaron unas miradas sonriendo, luego el primero habó:

.-Bueno, antes de que comiencen les explicaré lo básico: Antes de penetrar lubriquen, al penetrar no sean muy bruscos, vayan a un ritmo que les agrade a los dos, traten de contenerse si sienten que alcanzarán el orgasmo demasiado pronto y por último, usen toda la creatividad que puedan, por algo son shinobis.

Iruka les dejó un lubricante sobre la mesita de centro y luego se sentó junto a Kakashi en el sofá más grande esperando ver el "show".

Neji se sacó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y miró a Gaara a los ojos, este estaba sonriendo con lujuria y maldad, su arena danzaba a su al rededor. Neji debía ser rápido y atacarlo para distraerlo, buscó en vano su bolzito con kunais, luego recordó que estaba desnudo.

"Esta no será una pelea con armas... Será una pelea de seducción". Neji se concentró... Tenía que idear una estratégica, poner a prueba lo aprendido... "Sabaku no Gaara, conocerás el poder de mi sensualidad".

Neji se puso contra la pared, Gaara lo miró extrañado; ¿A caso se estaba resignando, se entregaba voluntariamente arrinconándose el mismo, eso no estaba mal para el, pero tampoco le agradaba, tenía deseos de cazar... Pero nada era lo que parecía, Neji comenzó a acariciar su propio pecho con la mano derecha, mientras se soltaba el cabello con la izquierda. Gaara se sonrojó, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, mandó un montó de arena contra Neji, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, algo le impidió detenerlo en lo que hacía (o sea, que algo impidió que Gaara detuviera los actos de Neji), no quería dejar de mirarlo, menos ahora que había separado las piernas y había comenzado a tocarse... Era injusto, él quería tocarlo... Se acercó con paso lento pero decidido hacia el Hyuuga, sin apartar la vista de él, de su sensual cuerpo, de su hermoso cabello largo y brillante cayendo por su pecho; estiró la mano derecha para acariciarle el rostro, pero Neji ya no estaba... En un rápido movimiento se había puesto tras el y lo aferraba abrazándolo. Gaara sintió el rose del pene de Neji contra su trasero, se sonrojó mucho y a la vez se puso nervioso, Neji no debía ser el seme.

Kakashi estaba divertido viendo como Gaara daba un golpe a Neji para quitárselo de encima, luego Neji contraatacaba y así sucesivamente. Sintió una caricia pícara que iba desde su muslo hasta su entrepiernas, Iruka le sonreía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

.-Iruka... Si me provocas un poco más esto terminará en orgía... - Kakashi rió y besó a su koi - Son divertidas las orgías, hace tiempo que no estamos en una.

Neji cayó al suelo con Gaara encima, ya casi daba por hecho que había perdido cuando por cosas del destino (como diría Neji XD) su mano había dado contra un baúl... El baúl de los juguetes sexuales. Metió la mano dentro y sacó lo primero que encontró: un consolador normal. Gaara notó el "arma" de Neji y retrocedió justo antes de que este lograra dar en el blanco con dicho objeto.

.-Chicos, chicos... (que gay XD) No se maten. - dijo Iruka para luego morder sensualmente el cuello de Kakashi - Se supone que harán el amor, no la guerra.

Gaara estaba de cara contra la pared, Neji le afirmaba las manos y con sus rodillas le separaba las piernas, lo estaba dominando. Pero el era Sabaku no Gaara, temido por la mayoría, el no sería sometido... Una oleada enorme de arena lanzó a Neji contra la pared del otro extremo apresando sus brazos y piernas, Gaara sonrió complacido, ya había capturado a su presa. El Hyuuga trataba de liberarse en vano, pero ya no había nada que hacer, estaba a merced de Gaara. Un dedo con lubricante entró al cuerpo del chico de cabello largo y negro, provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios. El pelirrojo acarició la espalda que estaba delante suyo mientras con la otra mano seguía estimulando el lugar que pronto poseería... ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que hacerlo suyo... Introdujo la punta con cuidado, no tenía porqué ser suave con Neji, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo tratara con más cariño que lujuria. El grito que salió de los sensuales labios de Neji hizo estremecer a Gaara, era una voz tan dulce, era tan indefenso... Terminó de meter el resto de su erección mientras lamía su espalda, su instinto le decía que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo. Neji gemía ante cada penetración aun tratando de soltarse de la arena, pero el portador de Shukaku no le permitiría estar libre, al menos no por ahora, solo lo dejaría estar en una posición más cómoda: Salió un momento de su cuerpo y lo movió con arena y todo hasta dejarlo prácticamente sobre el aire, unos pilares de arena lo afirmaban de los brazos y piernas, dejándolo boca arriba y con cara de placer y un poco de temor.

.-Tranquilo... Lo vas a disfrutar... - dijo Gaara luego de lamer sus labios. Se puso de pie entre las separas y levantadas piernas de Neji y lo penetró con algo de fuerza haciendo que los ojos casi blancos se cerraran de golpe - Lo siento... Me dejé llevar.

.-Ahhh... Ahhhh... - Neji trataba de articular palabra pero no lo conseguía, las sensaciones que estaba teniendo lo limitaban a solo gemir y pronunciar sílabas sueltas - Ga... Ahhh... Gaa... ra... Ahh...

El pelirrojo sonrió sinceramente al distinguir su nombre entre los gemidos. Pasó una mano por el rostro suave y delicado de Neji, era tan hermoso... De apariencia más frágil que Sasuke, con su cabello largo lucía también más femenino y dulce... Se movió hacia delante para besarlo en la boca, lo hizo con ternura por primera vez, cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo sus gentiles labios; Neji trató de no gemir para poder responder el beso con asombro y cariño. Pero luego ni uno de los dos pudo reprimir los gemidos: Gaara porque estaba alcanzando el orgasmo y Neji por placer y algo de dolor al sentir las penetraciones cada vez más violentas.

.-Con calma Gaara... Deja de moverte por un momento. - dijo Kakashi mientras Iruka le besaba el ombligo y se disponía a quitarle el pantalón - Sería recomendable también que sueltes a Neji para que pueda participar, dudo que ahora se escape jeje... Mmm, eso es Iruka, sigue así...

Gaara se concentró respirando agitado y regularizó su ritmo anulando el orgasmo, luego liberó a Neji de la arena esperando que se alejara o que tratar de dominar el, pero fue todo lo contrario; tal como un dócil cachorrito, Neji se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara quedando sentado contra su erección y frotando la suya contra el vientre de su amante. Las pálidas manos de Gaara se enredaban en ese suave cabello negro, halándolo de vez en cuando mientras le mordía el cuello y disfrutaba del ritmo que marcaba casi dando saltos sobre su erección. Podía sentir como se frotaba contra el, como su pene erecto se apegaba cada vez más buscando placer en su vientre, entonces lo distanció un poco para poder masturbarlo con la mano. El placer los fue cegando, llevándolos hasta la lujuria, Neji tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Gaara, podía ver como lo masturbaba, eso lo excitaba más. Pronto los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos y tensar sus músculos, el tan preciado y exquisito orgasmo los había alcanzado exactamente al mismo tiempo (XD difícil, pero suena lindo). Gaara se dejó caer de espaldas y Neji lo siguió acurrucándose sobre su pecho. Estaban sonriendo felices, podrían haberse quedado así por mucho tiempo de no ser porque del hermoso silencio nació un gemido bajo, se giraron y descubrieron que Kakashi e Iruka estaban en el sofá haciéndose sexo oral mutuamente (o sea, el famoso 69); ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, se pusieron de pie, se vistieron en silencio y salieron del lugar discretamente. Por sus mentes corría una idea... Pasar la noche juntos, y sin necesidad de palabras los dos caminaron rumbo a la casa (hospedaje) de Gaara.

El sonido rítmico de una cama moviéndose inundaba el hogar de Naruto, así también lo acompañaban otros ruidos, como los gritos de Sasuke y las palabras del dueño de casa:

.-.¡Si, si, si, si! Ahhh... Sasukeeee... Me encantas, te amooo... - Naruto parecía capaz de clavar a Sasuke a la cama por la forma en que lo estaba penetrando -

.-.¡Aaaaaaahhh, Narutooooo! - Sasuke apretó las sabanas con fuerza y se permitió morder la almohada por un momento para luego seguir gritando y gimiendo -. ¡Usuratonkachi, me duele! Pero sigue... Ahhh... Siii, sigue... Me gusta... Mmmmm.. Me duele, pero me gusta... Ahhh...

Más gemidos por parte de ambos, el crujido de la cama continuaba y... ¡Paf!... De un segundo a otro la cama se desarmó. Naruto tuvo un ataque de risa ante la situación, reduciendo las pasiones de Sasuke a cero tanto por la penosa escena como por la fuerte risa en su oído.

.-Ya deja de reír baka, me duele la cabeza. - Sasuke apartó a Naruto que había quedado sentado sobre su trasero - Ahora levántate y ayúdame a armar la cama.

.-No antes de que acabemos. - Naruto sonrió como zorrito juguetón - Aun no tenemos un orgasmo.

.-Hum, pero mi fuego se apagó, usuratonkachi. - Sasuke se dispuso a marcharse al baño, pero una mano lo detuvo -

.-Eres un Uchiha... Muéstrame el fuego de los Uchiha... - Naruto rozó con un dedo el pene de su koi -

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y se echó el cabello hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, pero en cuanto los cerró unos brazos hambrientos lo pusieron bajo un cuerpo aun más hambriento.

.-Jajaja, caíste... Presumido. - Naruto le besó el cuello para luego levantarle las piernas y continuar con lo que no habían acabado - Mmmmm.. Sasuke... Ahhh.. Sasuke...

Sasuke se abrazó a el con fuerza mientras gemía en su oído, sentía como esa parte dura de Naruto llegaba hasta el fondo causándole placer y dolor. Tenía ganas de morderlo, de calmar ese pequeño dolor mordiéndolo... Abrió la boca y enterró los dientes en su hombro, luego bajó la cabeza para capturar un pezón y deleitar su lengua con la suavidad que este tenía; su Naruto era exquisito, era su pequeño kitsune con espiritu de niño, algo bruto, pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Lograba excitarlo con facilidad, a cada nueva embestida Sasuke sentía que su miembro cobraba vida erectándose más y más, llegando a tocar el abdomen de Naruto provocando más placer, levantó las caderas y acarició su punta contra el ombligo del rubio mientras ambos gemían para luego dar un fuerte grito al llegar al orgasmo. Se quedaron jadeando, tratando de respirar todo el aire que fuera posible mientras permanecían sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y se sonreían felices.

Mientras en otra casa de Konoha, dos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos en silencio y con cierta timidez. Eran distintos entre si, pero a la vez muy similares; ambos eran serios, ambos habían cometido un gran error, ambos estaban arrepentidos, ambos habían sido rechazados y ambos estaban sintiendo cosas extrañas en su pecho mientras se miraban tan intensamente. Neji buscó la mano de Gaara bajo las sabanas y la tomó, el joven de la Arena sonrió muy levemente y atrajo al otro hacia el. Se abrazaron.

.-No se por qué... Pero ahora, en este momento... No quisiera estar con nadie más que contigo. - dijo Neji casi en un susurro -

.-Me pasa igual. - respondió Gaara de la misma forma y luego de que Neji cerró los ojos para dormir sin separarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo, este sonrió ampliamente... Le esperaba una noche entera para mirar a Neji dormir... Que hermosa visión -

La mañana había llegado, el aire estaba inundado por un especial aroma a flores y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Sasuke emitió un leve gruñido de protesta al sentir unos ronquidos en su oído, se apartó un poco del kitsune y comprobó que se habían dormido con la cama desarmada y desnudos, sonrió ante tal escena, tapó a su koi con las sabanas y se fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Otra pareja de jóvenes también se encontraba despierta; el rubor cubría las mejillas de Hyuuga Neji al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y se ruborizó aun más al ver como Gaara se quitaba la ropa y la arrojaba por ahí.

.-Me voy a bañar. ¿Vienes? - preguntó el shinobi de la Arena. Neji dudó unos segundos, pero luego de mirar esos ojos verdes asintió tímidamente - Bien.

Ya en la ducha ni uno de los dos hablaba, estaban de espaldas, uno enjabonándose y el otro poniendo shampoo en su largo pelo negro. El silencio fue roto de pronto por Gaara:

.-.¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Neji comenzó a recordar... Había sentido esa adrenalina competitiva, había sentido nervios y miedo, luego dolor y placer, después cariño... Se había sentido querido. Y en la noche había dormido feliz, en paz, con una sensación de protección. Recordó haber abierto los ojos cuando el sol recién comenzaba a salir; un par de ojos color esmeralda lo miraban profundamente, mientras un dedo pálido le delineaba el rostro, Gaara lo estaba contemplando con una expresión serena, no sonreía, pero no hacía falta que lo hubiera hacho.

"¿Cómo arrepentirme de algo así?". Pensó Gaara.

.-Comprendo. - dijo Gaara sin expresión en la voz al no resivir respuesta, pero luego su piel sintió el contacto de una mano en su hombro -

.-No, no me arrepiento de nada. - Neji le susurró al oído. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se abrazó al genio ninja. Estaban mojados, lucían hermosos... Gaara con el cabello revuelto por el agua, el de Neji (el pelo) era lacio y el agua corría por el dándole apariencia de ser una gran cascada negra - Sabaku no Gaara... Te quiero.

.-Yo también.

(XD acabo de ver el cap. 134 de Naruto, es tan hermosamente emotivo que estuve a punto de matar a los personajes en este fic. XDDD pero ya me contuve)

Un hombre moreno se incorporaba en el sofá luego de haber dormido incómodamente a causa de cierto jounin de cabello platino que lo estaba aplastando. Se liberó de la pierna que tenía sobre el pecho y logró ponerse en pie; miró a su koi que aun dormía y depositó un pequeño beso sobre su ojo con sharingan, este acto hizo que el jounin se despertara y sonriera.

.-Te veías feliz durmiendo ¿Estabas soñando alfgo lindo? - preguntó Iruka con una gentil sonrisa -

.-Si. - Kakashi depositó un beso en la mano morena - Soñaba con Obito.

El rostro de Iruka se entristeció a pesar de que trató de evitarlo. Kakashi lo notó y no pudo evitar reír.

.-Lo dejé ir... Obito es mi amor del pasado, ya lo dejé ir... - abrazó a Iruka y le besó el cuello - Tu eres mi amor del presente, te amo Iruka.

Iruka no pudo responder nada con palabras, pero un beso en los labios fue la mejor expresión para el momento.

Naruto se despertó al sentir el delicioso, embriagante, cautivante y exquisito aroma de su ramen. Sasuke se lo llevaba a la - aun desarmada - cama. Ese se dedicaron a flojear, Naruto ni si quiera se vistió con la excusa de que luego quería seguir amando a su koi, y así fue, se pasaron casi el día entre juegos pícaros y actos amorosos. Ignorando que fuera de sus casas un dúo de shinobis pasaba con la frente en alto, caras felices y mochilas al hombro rumbo a la Aldea de la Arena. Hyuuga Neji se marchaba por algún tiempo - meses quizás - con Sabaku no Gaara a probar la suerte que el destino le deparara junto al pelirrojo. Comenzaban los tiempos de paz para las tres parejas...

Sasuke tomó su diario de vida y lo acercó al fuego de la cocina (donde cocinaban o lo que sea XD pero había fuego) dispuesto a quemarlo, pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

.-.¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio –

.-Ya no lo necesito… - respondió Sasuke, pero Naruto le quitó el diario de las manos y lo miró a los ojos –

.-Es tu vida… Y si me permites… Quisiera que juntos llenemos las demás páginas en blanco y dejemos impresa nuestra historia desde hoy hasta el día de nuestras muertes.

Sasuke sonrió y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ahora su vida estaba ligada a ese hermoso kitsune rubio, podía soportar lo que fuera.

_**Fin**_

XD lol, odio mis finales XD no se, bueno da lo mismo. Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic. Y (promocionando XD) aprovecho de anunciar mi nuevo fic. Será algo más serio y será un U A , bueno cuando lo publique (mañana creo) explicaré bien con detalles de que tratará y las advertencias (porque serán muchas XD).

P.D: Perdón la tardanza x.x no tengo ninguna excusa buena, solo flojera XD.

Reviws:

jakito yui ishida: Me alegro que te haya encantado el fic. Y con respecto a la violación XD jaaja perdón, es que tengo la mente retorcida y soy adicta al sadismo. Espero haberte complacido en este cap. también n.n, adiós.

maca-chan15: (cara de msn) Woooo, después de tantas mariposas terminé XD. Gracias por leer mis fics. Maca n.n eres una excelente amiga y fiel amante del yaoi lemon (baba) y del SasuNaru. XD Y aprovecho de darte las gracias porque siempre me estas invitando a eventos Narutienses XD y a lados de anime n.n adiós.

clauu17 : Jajaja, las gracias por continuar no se dan n.n más bien yo doy gracias por que lees. Em... XD gomen por tardar tanto y por tratar mal a Sasuke XD yo también me identifico mucho (en algunos aspectos) con el. Y sip, subiré más fics. Traté de hacer dos al mismo tiempo, pero no me agradó, no me concentro bien, así que iré uno por uno. Bueno, gracias por los ánimos, adiós.

Chibi-poio: O.o XD, Espero no haberte decepcionado por haber castigado tan poco a Gaara y Neji, pero esos personajes me caen bien (a pesar de que en mi fic. se portaron mal XD) y quise que mejor se arrepintieran. Gracias por las felicitaciones, jojo eso de que casi se suicidó estuvo trágico XD. Hey! vu Gravi XD está genial. Gracias por tu reviw, muy animoso n.n adiós.

HagaRenPotter: O.O Muchas gracias XD, perdona por tardar tanto, recompensaré a todos con mi próximo fic. o.ó (de seguro tardo lo mismo en actualizar -.-U). Muuuchas gracias Magda, que estés bien n.n adiós.

Musa Locckheart: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Jajaja, seh, te advierto que todos mis fics. son (y serán) crudos, sádicos y llenos de lemon XDU. Y como ves, Sasuke y Naruto si acabaron juntos. Muchas gracias por el reviw. Adiós.

Miaru: Gracias, tu reviw da ánimos n.n. Ajap, se quedaron juntos XD mi pareja oficial es SasuNaru jaja así que los dejo juntos, quizás algún día los separe... quién sabe. Adiós, cuidate.

Annika-Chan: Holas, sep XD tiempos felices, que bueno que te agradó. Jaja, bueno en este cap. viste el plan del genial Kakashi. Gomen por la tardanza, gracias por el reviw n.n adiós.

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los caps. Jajaja seh, mucho drama y la excaces de sexo del cap 5 se vio recompensada en este XD. Muchas gracias por el reviw y perdón por la demora, adíos.

Ino chan: No des las gracias XD. En cuanto a lo de Obito no es que haya sido todo así XD o sea, no te vayas a creer que en verdad hubo una relación de más que amigos entre Kakashi y el. Jajaja, gracias por comprender mi crueldad y sadismo y por decir adulaciones (ego crece XDDD nah, broma). Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

Kao-chan: Quizás esperabas una mejor venganza por parte de Sasuke y Naruto XD pero creo que lo peor que a uno le puede pasar es la frustración, así que la venganza estuvo más bien el rechazo (y bueno, también fueron golpeados, pero poco). XD Fue un cap. de casi puro lemon (admito que no estoy conforme con este cap. no me gustan los finales). Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Gracias por leer, adiós.

KeRuBiN-: O.o Jajaja, gracias por ser fan! XDDDUUU. Espero complacerte en este cap. también. Muchas gracias por tu reviw tan animoso, me halagas XD. Bueno, cuídate, que estés bien n.n, adiós.

Kik-Zanuff: Gracias! Jajaja XDD que locas tu y tu hermana. Oh, me alegro de haberte inspirado, jajaja me da risa tu fic de Kimsame e Itachi (creo que si te dejé reviw). Sigue escribiendo, cuídate, adiós.

Okashii Aki: XDU jajaja si, noté que no salió todo, pero aun así gracias. No fueron tan masacrados Neji y Gaara pero después de todo hubo un "final feliz". XD Si se quedaron juntos, aunque en uno de mis arrebatos casi los maté XD, pero luego borré todo eso y me dediqué a hacerlos felices. Realmente si soy sanguinaria pero estaba algo cansada de escribir (para mi 6 caps ya es mucho y me agoto XDU ) así que la venganza fue leve (en el plano físico) y la frustración y el rechazo hizo el resto. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. muchas gracias, adiós.

Anngi: Jajajajaja XD que risa eso de la pareja. Gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste, espero que este cap. también te haya gustado (a mi no me dejó conforme). Bueno, cuidate, adiós.

YamiK+ ShI: Jajaja, gracias, seeeh, los fics. yaoi lemon son mi adicción XD. Bueno, espero que leas el que publicaré luego, será un poco más fuerte eso si. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.


End file.
